Admirarla
by D.T.kuroi
Summary: Quinn es capitana de las cheerios y miembro del glee club y no trata mal a rachel,Rachel es un miembro del glee club que no deja de observar a quinn cada vez que puede...Soy mala en esto de resúmenes-summary xD denme una oportunidad es mi primer fic entren y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**mmm bueno Hola! Es mi primer fic,no me maten :p espero que les guste, aún estoy un poco enredada en eso de cómo subirlo xD me encantan los fics faberry *-* siempre estoy leyendo fics faberritana xD asi que..Bueno pensé en escribir uno a ver que tal, espero que les guste, creó que lo publicare cad días :D…mmmm se podría decir que este cap. es como el prologo.

**Disclaimer:**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Espero que les guste! Me dicen en los reviews que tal y dan sus opiniones xD**

_**Admirarla**_

Y allí esta….observandola,admirandola….de nuevo….

Ese Cabello rubio tan hermoso, esos ojos color miel, esa sonrisa tan encantadora y ,Quinn Fabray…

Rachel berry es una chica muy simpática y social con grandes sueños a Broadway y es muy talentosa,sim embargó cuando cierta rubia le habla o pregunta algo, Cambia totalmente…

-Hey rachel-volteandose un poco,Surrura para que el profesor no la escuche-¿podrías prestarme tu sacapuntas?

-C-claro, si-tartamudea un poco sonrojada y le entrega el sacapuntas-

-gracias-vuelve a susurrar, dándole una media sonrisa y se voltea-

Rachel Berry es una chica muy talentosa que sueña con actuar en broadway,hija de dos padres,Simpatica,social y muy encantadora,mienmbro del glee club ,pero como ya se ha dicho….cambia totalmente cuando cierta rubia le habla o se acerca a ella.

_A la hora del almuerzo_

-Otra vez observando a quinn,rachel?-Pregunta levantando una ceja mientras come una manzana-

-cállate-Dice inflando las mejillas-

-pfft Dios siquiera puedes dejarla almorzar en paz?-pregunta tapándose la boca para no reír-

-Cállate Alex nose de que estas hablando, come tu manzana o ve a besuquearte con Carla-dice fingiendo molestia-

Alexa Steward,Cabello rubio, ojos color marrón chocolate,Orgullosa,un poco violenta, Talentosa Dibujante, Amante de la música y el helado, Su madre vive viajando a causa del trabajo y vive con su padre y su pequeña hermanita de 5 años, mantiene una relación abierta con una chica llamada Carla y es amiga de Rachel desde la infancia, podría decirse que es como una hermana mayor para Rachel.

-Rachel, en algún momento deberás declararte-Dice mostrando un poco de seriedad-

-No puedo….-dice mostrando un poco de tristeza-

-Sí, si puedes, solo debes tragarte tu maldito orgullo y timidez y hacerle saber tus sentimientos-

-Si claro tu hablando sobre tragarse el orgullo jajajaja-

-No cambie el tema jovencita-Dice en tono chistoso señalándola con el dedo índice-

-tonta-dice sonriéndole-

-Hola chicas, de que hablaban?-Pregunta sentándose en la misma mesa que ellas-

-Mmm nada nena,rachel observando de nuevo a quinn-Dice sonriéndole y acercándose para darle un beso en los labios-

-Que no la estaba mirando!-exclama inflando las mejillas un poco sonrojada-

-Lo que digas Rach….-Dice para seguir comiendo su manzana-

-jajajaja Rachel deberías declarártele-dice mostrándole una gran sonrisa-

Carla Berd,Cabello negro, ojos color verde,Mantiene una relación abierta con Alex desde hace 2 años amiga de confianza de rachel,Es una persona divertida y amable, además de ser el cable a tierra de Alex

-Eso mismo le dije-Dice la rubia con una soberbia sonrisa

-Joder déjenme en paz!-Exclamo tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos-

-Como si esa actitud infantil te librara de eso-Dijo mientras seguía sonriendo soberbiamente-

-Es enserio Rach deberías hacerlo-Dice la ojiverde sonriendo

-C-cambio de tema, Hacemos la tarea juntas hoy?-Pregunta la pequeña morena-

-Nop, Hoy Carla y yo tenemos ``ejercicio`` en mi casa, cierto carls?-Pregunta emocionada esperando un sí-

-No-Dice serenamente.

-Q-que? Porque no?-Pregunta haciendo puchero-

-Porqué no, no lo haremos hasta que estemos solas, recuerda que tu hermana casi nos encuentra….y…t-tu loro imita mis gemidos-Dice un poco sonrojada-

-Enserio?-pregunta la morena-Jaajajajajajaja-

-No es mi culpa que ese maldito loro te escuche e imite tus gemidos!-Exclama la rubia-

-Bueno rach si iremos, nos encontramos a la salida vale?-Pregunta la ojiverde ignorando las palabras de la rubia-

-Claro-Dice la morena sonriendo-

-Quinn…Quinn….QUINN!-La llama una latina,Pasandole una mano por la cara a ver si reacciona-

Quinn Fabray,Rubia,ojos color miel, Amante de la fotografía, Sus mejores amigas son Santana Y brittany,que mantienen una relación, Quinn es la capitana de las cheerios,e integrante del glee club Y por alguna razón de vez en cuando se queda observando a Rachel

-Q-que, que pasa?-Pregunta saliendo de su trance-

-Podrías dejar de observar pervertidamente a berry y concentrarte en la conversación?-Pregunta

-No la estaba mirando pervertidamente santana, solo la observe por casualidad-Dijo la Rubia-

-Claro, yo soy idiota-Dice la latina

-Joder santana-Dice soltando un largo suspiro-

Santana Lopez,Latina,Cabello negro, ojos marrones, Orgullosa y testaruda,Cocapitana de las cheerios,miembro del glee club, Mantiene una relación con Brittany Y es la mejor amiga de quinn

-Quinny eres muy obvia, no dejas de mirar a Rachel cada vez que canta en el glee club-Dice una Ojiazul sonriente-

-Britt-Britt tiene razón Fabray-Dice la latina

Brittany , Rubia, ojos azules, Tiene una actitud un poco infantil, mantiene una relación con santana, Tiene una gato llamado lord tubbington el cual ella dice que tiene adicciones, miembro del glee club, mejor amiga de quinn

-Claro que no, Vámonos al entrenamiento ya-Dice la ojimiel con un mínimo rubor en las mejillas levantándose de su asiento-_Rachel…..-_piensa-


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 Listo! Les agradezco a los que comentaron sus opiniones, saludos**

**Disclaimer:ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Chapter 2**

_Admirarla….observarla…es lo mas hermoso, me olvido de todo a mi alrededor, sin embargo se que ella nunca me corresponderá_

-Rachel, Cariño a desayunar-La llamo Hiram, uno de sus padres-

-Ya voy-Dijo para luego cerrar su diario y bajar a desayunar-

-Buenos días rach-La saluda leroy,dándole un paternal beso en la cabeza-

-Buenos días papa-Lo saluda con una sonrisa y se sienta a desayunar-

-Y que tal el colegio?-Pregunta Hiram mientras desayunan-

-mmm bien-Responde serenamente-

-Rachel, si necesitas decirnos algo solo dilo-Dijo leroy amablemente-

-claro….-dice, y en ese momento tocan la puerta-

-Yo voy-dice la morena para excusarse del tema-

-Buenos días enanita, te llevo?-Pregunta Alex entrando a la casa sin pedir permiso-

-Buenos días, entra-dijo irónicamente-

-Hola Alex que tal?-Pregunta leroy-

-Hola Leroy, Bien y ustedes-Responde cordialmente-

-Bien-Responde Hiram sonriente-

-Aun estamos desayunando, si quieres puedes sentarte allí a esperar-responde Rachel-

-claro-

_En casa de quinn_

_-que diablos me esta pasando con Rachel?-_piensa quinn mientras desayuna-_Esa… Sensación eléctrica cada vez que toco sus manos, debería pensar en otra cosa en vez de pedirle un maldito sacapuntas-_

-y? me vas a decir en que piensas quinny?-Pregunta su madre-

-Uh no, en nada, y-ya me voy-Dice y se levanta de la silla-

Quinn sale de su casa y se encuentra con una santana esperándola en su auto con una cara un poco molesta y una brittany sonriente

-Pensé que nunca llegarías-Dice la latina con cara de pocos amigos-

-Santana nadie te ha dicho que me esperaras-Dice quinn entrando al auto-

-Fue britt la que me dijo que nos acompañaras-

-Hola quinny-Saluda la ojiazul sonriente-

-Hola britt-saluda amablemente-

-Y? Seguirás observando de lejos al hobbit como un pervertido?-Pregunta santana mientras enciende el auto y arranca-

-Te dije que no la observo-Dice la rubia mirando por la ventana-

-Cada vez que la observas te pones un poco rara quinny, como lord cuando fuma uno de esos cigarrillos-Dice britt-

-Exacto, y ya no la tratas mal-Dice la morena dándole la razón a su rubia-

-Nunca tuve una razón para tratarla mal….-Respondía serenamente-

-Y finn?-Pregunta brittany-

-Finn se fue-Respondió-

-Por suerte-dice la latina con media sonrisa-

-Santy…-Dice la ojiazul-

-Que? Ese saco de papas no se merece a quinn, solo estaba con el por un status social-Responde-

-Da igual…..SANTANA CUIDADO!-Exclama quinn al ver que un auto se cruzaba pon el frente y estaban a punto de chocar, La latina freno rápidamente haciendo que las dos rubias se inclinen un poco hacia adelante-

-Están bien?-Pregunta a ambas rubias-

-Si..-responden-

-No es ese el auto de steward?-Pregunta un poco molesta la latina al ver al otro auto detenido en frente de ellas-

-Si, creo-responde quinn-

-Maldita Steward-murmura bajándose del auto-

_En el auto de Alex_

-Rachel, estas bien?-Pregunta la rubia luego de detener el auto-

-Si,si,deberías tener más cuidado-Responde la pequeña morena-

-La que debería tener más cuidado es esa maldita López-Responde bajándose del auto para enfrentar a esta-

-No, no alex,vuelve al auto!-La llama desde su asiento-

-HEY RUBIA OXIGENADA,QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS AL CRUZAR ASI!?-Exclamo santana´-

-TU EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABAS MALDITA MORENA!?-Le respondió Alex molesta-

-Oh dios-Dijo quinn al ver la escena dándose una palmada en la frente y bajar del auto-Britt espera aquí-

-ok-respondió la ojiazul-

-Hay no-dijo Rachel Desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad bajando del auto-Alex!-La llamo

-Santana!-Exclamo la ojimiel-

Quinn se acerco a Rachel mientras que las otras dos discutían, al parecer no las escuchaban

-H-hola quinn, Estas…estas bien?-la saludo la pequeña morena-

-Hola Rachel si bien, y tu?l-Respondio con una sonrisa-

-Bien-Respondió-

Ambas estuvieron observándose a los ojos durante unos minutos hasta que salieron de su trance al escuchar a Alex y santana discutir

-TU DEBERIAS FIJARTE POR DONDE MANEJAS!-exclamó la rubia ojimarron-

-SI CLARO,DEJA DE IMAGINARTE A TU NOVIECITA Y CONCENTRATE EN LA CARRETERA!-exclamo también la latina-

-SILENCIO- gritaron Quinn y Rachel al unisonó-

Ambas chicas que discutían se quedaron en silencio mientras que quinn y Rachel las reprendían con la mirada

-Qué?-dijo santana desviando la mirada cruzada de brazos-

-Que Rachel?-Dijo la rubia ojimarron también cruzada de brazos y desviando la mirada-

-Ambas parecen una niñas…dejen de discutir, fue solo un accidente-Dijo quinn-

-Exacto-Dijo Rachel-

-COMO DIABLOS VA A SER UN ACCIDENTE!? ESTA CLARO QUE LO HISO A PROPOSITO!-dijo la latina-

-COMO DIABLOS VOY A INTENTAR CHOCAR A PORPOSITO IDIOTA!?-exclamo la rubia-

Al ver que ambas seguían discutiendo, Quinn tomo a Santana de la oreja jalándola y Rachel la de Alex

-AUCH! SUELTAME FABGAY!-exclamo santana-

-RACH QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!?-exclamo también Alex-

Mientras que ambas seguían discutiendo tomadas de las orejas quinn y Rachel se despidieron

-Bueno, nos vemos en el colegio Rachel-dijo sonriendo-

-S-si, adiós-dijo mientras retrocedía con Alex aun tomada de la oreja pidiendo que la suelte-

_En el colegio a la hora del almuerzo_

-Rach aun me duele la oreja-Dijo Alex en tono infantil-

-Tu te lo ganastes-Respondio la pequeña morena en tono burlón-

…

-Por que me tomaste así de la oreja fabray?!-Pregunto aun molesta la latina-

-Deberías mejorar tu temperamento santy-Dijo brittany tomándola de la mano-

-Exacto santana-dijo quinn serenamente mientras almorzaban-

…

Luego del almuerzo Rachel estaba buscando unas cosas en su casillero, Quinn la vio y decidió acercarse y hablarle

-Hey Rachel-Dijo con media sonrisa-

-H-hola quinn-dijo Rachel con un mínimo rubor en sus mejillas-n-necesitas a-algo?-titubeo-

-Oh no jeje,Solo…quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana-dijo recordando lo de santana y Alex-

-No,n-no te p-preocupes-Dijo sonriendo-

-Oye….Podrías darme tu mano un momento?-Pregunto la rubia de la nada-

-Eh? Para que?-Pregunto la pequeña morena aun con un rubor mas notable-

-E-es para…verificar…algo…Puedes?-Pregunto un poco tímida-

-Emmm s-si bueno-titubo y le dio su mano-

Y allí esta…esa sensación eléctrica, esa erizada de piel, esas cosquillas en el estomago…..Ambas se miraron automáticamente por unos minutos y luego separaron sus manos un poco sonrojadas

-Y…q-que querías v-verificar?-Pregunto la pequeña morena desviando la mirada sonrojada-

-Uh mmmm bueno…enrealidad nose…solo…fue un im-impulso el preguntarte-dijo también desviando la mirada sonrojada-

-C-claro….nos…nos vemos en clase-se despidió la morena tomando sus cosas-

-Si-dijo para luego alejarse rápidamente mirando al suelo-

_En hora de clase_

-Este trabajo será de dos personas para la semana que viene-dijo el profesor-Yo eligire las parejas-

-Que?! No!-dijeron varios estudiantes-

-Si, si….empezare a decir las parejas-Dijo serenamente-

Rachel estaba escribiendo, Quinn estaba mirando por la ventana….ambas hacían diferentes acciones, pero estaban pensando en ese agarre de mano, en esa electricidad, esa calidez, en lo bien que se sintió tomar la mano de la otra, cuando ambas escucharon sus nombres

-Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray-Dijo el profesor señalándolas-

-Que?-pregunto la morena-

-Eh?-dijo la rubia-

-Ustedes formaran pareja para este trabajo-Dijo para ver su carpeta y decir los siguientes nombres-Alexa Steward y Brittany …..Santana López y Carla Berd-

-QUE?!-Gritaron Alex y Santana levantándose de sus asientos-

-Hay algún problema?-pregunto el profesor observándolas con aburrimiento-

-No dejare que mi Rubia se acerque a esa idiota!-dijo santana-

-Mmmm tienes miedo de que te la robe López?-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

-Hay muchas cosas dolorosas que podría hacerle a tu noviecita Steward-Dijo Con una Sonrisa macabra-

-PROFESOR,NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON ESTO!-Exclamo Alex-

-LO MISMO DIGO!-Exclamo santana-

-Ya elegí las parejas, no hay vuelta atrás-dijo con aburrimiento y siguió nombrando parejas-

-Joder-Murmuraron ambas sentándose de nuevo mientras que Carla y Brittany las observaban con cariño-

Rachel aun no lo podía creer…Le toca hacer un trabajo junto a la chica que le gusta!una tierna sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero también estaba un poco timida,no quería seguir actuando de esa manera tímida y titubeante cada vez que estaba cerca de ella

Quinn estaba un poco impresionada….se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar con ella

-Eh mmmm bueno, parece que estamos juntas para el trabajo-dijo mirando hacia el suelo-

-mmmm así parece-respondió un poco tímida-

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellas y quinn decidió romperlo

-Y….quieres que nos juntemos en tu casa o en la mía?-pregunto-

-Mmmm donde tu quieras-Dijo con media sonrisa-

-Uh esta bien en tu casa?-Pregunto con una sonrisa-

-Si,c-claro-Respondió sonriendo un poco sonrojada-te parece a eso de las 4?

-Si esta bien-Respondió-

-genial-Dijo

Y allí estaba de nuevo ese incomodo silencio….Que santana decidió romper

-Eeh las faberry están juntas, que suerte!-Dijo en tono burlesco-

-Fa-faberry?-pregunto la pequeña morena sonrojada-

-S-santana!-titubeo la rubia también sonrojada-

-Si, no te hagas la idiota Hobbit Fa de Fabray y Berry pues de ti, Son pareja no?-Pregunto en tono burlón-

-De e-estudio-Respondió aun sonrojada-

-Santana déjate de bromas-Dijo la rubia reprendiéndola con la mirada para que no diga nada de lo que tenia pensado-

-Ok ok-Dijo volviéndose a su asiento-y a ti….mas te vale no hacerle nada a mi britt-dijo señalando a Alex que estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa burlona-

-Claro Lopez-Respondio sonriente-

El timbre de Salida sonó y Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y salir

-Bueno Rach, Haora tienes tiempo para estar junto a quinn, ya no tienes que estar acosándola-dijo Bromeando Alex-

-Deberías aprovechar ese tiempo juntas y declararte-Dijo Carla sonriente-

-No…No puedo, no quiero estar junto a ella, no se como actuare-dijo mirando al suelo mientras caminaban-

-Que?, la vas a atar a tu cama y Abusaras de ella?-Dijo aguantando la risa-

-No! No me refiero a eso tonta-Dijo la morena-

….

-Deberías agradecerle al profesor fabray-dijo santana mientras caminaban a la salida-

-Si quinny-Dijo Britt a su lado-

-Por que?-pregunto la rubia-

-Por que mas idiota? Te emparejo con el enano-

-Que tiene eso de maravilloso? Solo es un trabajo-Se excuso-

-Claro, crees que no me di cuenta como se miraban a los ojos cuando discutía con Alex?-pregunto-

-Solo fueron miradas santana, no se muy bien como me siento al respecto-Dijo mirando al suelo-

-Santy y yo te ayudaremos-dijo brittany sonriendo-

-Eh?porque yo?-Pregunto fingiendo molestia-

-Porque somos sus amigas-Dijo la ojiazul dejándole un beso en la mejilla de la latina-

-S-si-Titubeo la latina un poco sonrojada-

Quinn solo sonrió al ver la escena y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al auto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

**Disclaimer:**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Chapter 3**

-Deberíamos ayudar a quinn y Rachel-Dijo Carla a alex, ambas estaban en la habitación de esta acostadas mimándose y besándose-

-Como?-pregunto abrazándola-

-No lo se, algo se me ocurrirá, hablaré con santana cuando estemos en lo del trabajo, debo irme-dijo esto y se levanto de la cama-

-Noooo ven vamos a quedarnos acá las dos acurrucadas-pidió la rubia haciendo puchero-

-No podemos, tu debes ir a casa de Britt y yo a la de San-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Espero que a Rachel no se le ocurra cometer una estupidez-Dijo levantándose-

-No lo hara,no te preocupes-Dijo con una sonrisa-ven vámonos-

…

_En casa de Rachel_

Rachel estaba nerviosa, estaba sentada en el mueble de su casa golpeando el suelo con su pie, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.

_-Bien,Rachel,no debes tartamudear, tampoco sonrojarte tan seguidamente, debes controlarte-_Mientras pensaba tocaron la puerta-Yo voy, es…es quinn-No pudo evitar sonreír al decir su nombre avisando a uno de sus padres-

-Hola Rachel-Saludo una sonriente quinn-

-Hola quinn,p-pasa-Respondió-

-Hola quinn que tal-La saludo Hiram.-

-H-hola señor Berry bien, y usted que tal?-Respondió-

-Bien, Van a estudiar?-Pregunto con media sonrisa-

-S-si, vamos…a mi habitación, a estudiar-Rachel se adelanto y contesto tomando a quinn del brazo y comenzó a subir las escaleras-

-permiso-dijo la rubia mientras pudo al padre de Rachel-

_en la habitación de Rachel_

-Que fue eso?-Pregunto la rubia en tono divertido con una ceja levantada-

-Iba a comenzar con el interrogatorio-Dijo dando un largo suspiro y cerrando la puerta-Trajiste los materiales?-pregunto-

-Uh mmm Si ten-dijo estirándole el brazo con un bolso con 2 libros y varias hojas-

-Bien, acá están los míos-dijo con media sonrisa-

_En casa de Brittany_

-Hola britt-Saludo Alex sonriendo-

-Hola Alex pasa-contesto también con una sonrisa-

-Ten-Le estiro el brazo con una pequeña caja rectangular-

-Yay Dulces, Gracias-dijo la ojiazul-

-Si, si de nada-contesto amable-también traje esto, nos ayudara en el trabajo-dijo mostrándole 2 libros-

-Si, ven, vamos a mi habitación-dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola-

-C-creo que Santana me matara-Dijo bromeando mientras se dirigían a la habitación-

_En casa de Santana_

-Hasta que al fin abres-dijo Carla con media sonrisa-

-Agradece que abri, pasa-Contesto serenamente-Antes de comenzar con el trabajo, tenemos que hablar-

-Lo mismo te iba a decir-contesto-Es sobre Quinn y Rachel-

-Lo sé-Dijo con media sonrisa-

_En la habitación de Rachel_

-Uh emmm Q-quieres tomar algo?-Pregunto Rachel al no encontrar ningún tema de conversación-

-Emm si bueno, Agua estaría bien-Respondió quinn con media sonrisa-

-Claro, Y-ya vuelvo-Dijo y salió de la habitación-

Al salir Rachel quinn dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar consigo misma mentalmente

-_joder quinn, no digas nada estúpido, concentrate en el trabajo, bueno…quién demonios se concentraría con esas piernas al descubierto?-pensó-_

Rachel llevaba un short que dejaba ver sus deseables piernas morenas y una camisa sin mangas debido al calor que estaba haciendo en esos días

Mientras que quinn pensaba Rachel llego con el vaso de agua

-Ten-Se lo entrego-

-G-gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa un poco incomoda-

-Quinn…quería preguntarte algo…-dijo Rachel sentándose y jugando con sus manos a causa del nerviosismo-

-Uh? Dime-Dijo amablemente-

-Que….que….que sentiste cuando…-Rachel no podía terminar la oración a causa del nerviosismo-

-Cuando?-pregunto la rubia-

-Que sentiste cuando juntamos nuestras manos?-Pregunto directamente, en ese momento la rubia estaba tomando un sorbo de agua y al escuchar la pregunta se atraganto-

Rachel al ver a Quinn tosiendo se puso aun más nerviosa

-Estas bien?-pregunto mientras le daba palmadas por la espalda-Dios sabía que no debía hacer esa pregunta, soy una tonta, Mejor concentrémonos en el trabajo olvida esa pregunta, porque fue muy idiota de mi parte solo…olvida eso porque…-

-Rachel…Rachel…RACHEL-La llamo la rubia al ver que seguía hablando-

-Eh?-

-estoy…Estoy bien, no te preocupes-Dijo con una sonrisa-Porque…porque preguntas eso?

-Es que yo….Uh Tu que sentiste?-pregunto-

-Yo….nose como explicarlo-respondió y al ver la cara de Rachel de curiosidad y angustia siguió hablando-Fue como….como un pequeño pinchazo eléctrico que cubrió todo mi cuerpo-Respondió comenzando a sonrojarse-y tú? Que sentiste?-pregunto-

-Yo….T-también sentí lo mismo….-dijo sonrojada-

-Bueno….Eh….-La rubia no sabía que decir-

-Quinn…no importa ol-olvida eso, concentrémonos en el trabajo-Dijo

-Claro-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Quieres que coloque música?-Pregunto más animada-

-Si-Dijo sonriente-No sabía que eras tan…..libre a la hora de hacer tareas-

-Y como me imaginabas-Pregunto con una ceja levantada-

-mmm nose…pensé que eras de esos que se encierran en un lugar con silencio absoluto y se concentra al cien por ciento en los deberes-Dijo con media sonrisa.

-hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi señorita Fabray-Dijo con tono elegante sonriendo-

_En la habitación de Brittany_

-Britt, deja de comer dulces y concéntrate en el trabajo-dijo con puchero al observar a britt comer dulces y no concentrarse-

-Pero si tú me los trajiste, Estan muy buenos-Dijo alegremente con unas pequeñas manchas de dulce en las mejillas-

-Lose y ahora que lo pienso fue una mala idea-Dijo aun haciendo puchero-Que diablos es esa bola de pelos gigante?-Pregunto alterada levantándose de su asiento-

-Uh? Ese es lord tubbington,es mi gatito, pero tiene algunas adicciones-Dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo-

-No, No britt debo irme o tú debes sacar a esa cosa de la habitación ¡achu!-comenzó a estornudar-

-porque?-Pregunto aun sin entender-

-s-s-soy alérgica ¡achu! A los ga-¡achu! A los gatos-Respondió entre estornudos-

-Qué? Enserio? Pero si es la cosa más linda y tierna del mundo-Dijo sonriente acercándole el gato a la ojimarron-

-A…a mi no ¡achu! Me parece tan tier!achu! tan tierno-Dijo al observar el rostro tan lleno de seriedad del animal-

-Eh…Esta bien, Lo siento tubbi tenemos que hacer tarea y no puedes estar dentro-Le decía al gato mientras lo sacaba de la habitación-Que rara es tu salud….También eres alérgica a los tiburones Gay?-Pregunto luego de sacar al gato-

-Qué? ¡Achu! Tiburones Gay?-Pregunto aun sin entender-

-Si! Los Delfines-Dijo sonriendo-

-Uh no, no, solo a los gatos y ardillas, Me permites tu baño? Necesito lavarme la cara-

-Claro, por allí-Respondió sonriente-

_En casa de santana_

-Ambas son unas idiotas-Dijo santana-

-Rachel no deja de ver a quinn cada vez que puede, parece un acosador-Dice sonriendo la ojiverde-

-Quinn también, Pone una cara de idiota cada vez que la ve-Dice la latina-

-Deberíamos ayudarlas-

-Lo se-

-Que se te ocurre?-

-Mmmm nose, Posiblemente en este momento debe estar observando sus piernas como una pervertida-Dice la latina con una sonrisa burlesca-

_En la habitación de Rachel_

_-Admirarla….Observar esos ojos marrones tan hermosos, esas piernas…no puedo pedir ninguna otra cosa-_pensó quinn-_que diablos estoy diciendo!?_-se preguntaba mientras veía a Rachel escribir concentrada presionando un poco los labios, quinn sonrió al verla así-

-Quinn, Ya termine de escribir la primera parte-Le dijo la pequeña morena con una tierna sonrisa sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-Si, quedó genial-Le respondió con una sonrisa-

_En Casa de santana_

-Y cuando llegan tus padres?-Pregunta La ojiverde-

-Mi padre tiene guardia en el hospital todo el día y mi madre salió a hacer unos papeleos-Contesto la latina con aburrimiento mientras escribían-

-Oh bueno-

-Britt en este momento debería estar mostrándole su gordo gato a Alex-Dice con una sonrisa-

-Britt tiene un gato?-Preguntó-

-Sí, Porqué?-

-Alex…Alex es alérgica a los gatos-dijo poniéndose un poco nerviosa-

-Jajajajaaj pobre de ella, no te preocupes, britt debe haber sacado al gato de la Habitación, esto ya está listo-dijo dando un suspiro-

-Sí, Quedó bien, Nos juntamos Mañana de nuevo para Hacerle los arreglos?-

-Sí, Vamos a casa de britt a ver qué tal les va-dijo levantándose-

_En la habitación de Brittany_

-Britt creo que así ya está bien-Dijo al notar que no dejaba de Pintarle la cara-

-Shh no te muevas-Respondió como si de eso dependiera su vida-

-Pero-Trato de decir pero fue interrumpida-

-Shh no hables que está quedando bien-Dijo sonriente mientras seguía pintándole la cara con un pincel, Algo que ninguna notaba es que Brittany estaba sentada casi encima de Alex y sus rostros estaban muy cerca-

-Britt escuche la puerta abrirse-dijo un poco nerviosa-

-No importa debe ser santana-Dijo como si nada y siguió pintando-

-Santana? -Y volvió a ser interrumpida-

-Que no Hables!-Dijo empujándola, al empujarla quedo acostada en la cama-Vas a arruinar la pintura-Dicho esto se sentó sobre el abdomen de la ojimarron y siguió pintando como si nada ocurriera-

…

Carla y Santana subían las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación escucharon algo que les despertó por completo la curiosidad

_-B-Britt…..Brittany….detente- _escucharon la voz de Alex

_-Shhh tranquila-_y luego la voz de Brittany

Santana al escuchar esto Abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe y se encontró con brittany encima de Alex en la cama con sus rostros demasiado cerca

-BRITTANY!-Exclamo-QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, SABIA QUE NO DEBIA DEJARTE A SOLAS CON ELLA!

-ALEX!-Exclamo Carla-

-Hola Santy, Hola Carli-Las saludo con alegría Aun sin quitarse de encima de Alex-Miren-Le giro la cabeza a Alex hacia ellas mostrándole su ``obra de arte``-Quedo bien cierto?-Pregunto sonriente-

-Pfft JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA- Santana no pudo hacer más que partirse de la risa al ver el rostro de Alex-

-Ooow jajajaja-Rio un poco también Carla-

-Qué?-Pregunto Alex-

-UNA LINDA GATITAA-Exclamo Brittany levantando los brazos con alegría-

-JAJAJAJAJAAJ muy bien Britt-Britt-la elogio la latina-Alex quítate debajo de mi rubia-dijo mostrando un poco de seriedad-

-Britt…-Le pidió Alex-

-Oh Si jeje-Respondio y se bajo, no sin antes dejarle un beso en la mejilla-Gracias-

-P-por qué?-Pregunto la rubia ojimarron-

-Por el dibujo y por dejar pintarte-dijo sonriente-MIRA SANTY-Le mostro un dibujo de ella que hiso Alex-

-Que Bien britt-Dijo con media sonrisa amablemente la latina-

Alex y Britt al aburrirse luego de hacer una parte del trabajo comenzaron a hablar y luego Alex dibujo una sonriente brittany a la perfección y luego a brittany también se le ocurrió hacerle algo y le pinto en la cara uno bigotes, le coloco un cintillo con orejas de gato, y también le pinto la nariz y un poco los ojos, y en la frente unos pequeños corazones

-Veo que la pasaron bien-Dice Carla sonriendo-

_En la habitación de Rachel_

-Quinn…yo-Titubeo la pequeña morena-

-Uh?-pregunto-

-…Nada olvidalo, Sigamos escribiendo-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Que pasa Rach?-Le pregunto y al notar el silencio de la morena se disculpo-Lo…lo siento, Puedo decirte Rach?-pregunto-

-Sí, no te preocupes-Respondió y siguió escribiendo-

-Dime, Cuál es el problema?-Volvió a preguntar-

-N-nada quinn sigue escribiendo-dijo excusándose-

-Rachel no me dejes con la curiosidad…..-Dijo y al notar que la morena seguía en silencio escribiendo se le ocurrió algo-Bueno, no me dejas alternativa-Le advirtió y se lanzo hacia ella, ambas cayeron en la alfombra de la habitación y la rubia comenzó a hacerle cosquillas-Me vas a Contestar?-Pregunto sonriendo mientras le seguía haciendo cosquillas-

-Jajajaj Bas….basta quinn jajaja-Respondio la pequeña morena entre risas-

-De acuerdo-Respondió satisfecha, y un largo silencio se formo, quinn estaba encima de rachel, sus rostros demasiado cerca, podían sentir la respiración de la otra….Ambas estaban dudosas sobre que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-Quinn….-Dijo Rachel en un susurro, ninguna dejaba de observar sus ojos y sus labios, Quinn no la dejo terminar de hablar y se lanzo a sus labios como si de eso dependiera su vida, Al principio Rachel se impresiono pero luego le correspondió el beso, Al principio el beso fue dulce y tierno pero luego la temperatura comenzó a subir y quinn no evito comenzar a acariciar con una de sus manos una pierna y con la otra masajear uno de los pechos de la morena que comenzó a suspirar y gemir, pero uno de los padres de Rachel toco la puerta.

-Chicas están Bien?-Pregunto Hiram al escuchar el alboroto anterior-

Ambas palidecieron al instante, Quinn se quito de encima de Rachel rápidamente y Rachel se lavanto, se acomodo la ropa y el cabello y abrió la puerta de la habitación

-Si, Si papi-dijo sonriendo mostrándose lo menos agitada y sonrojada posible-Porque p-preguntas?

-es que…escuche un alboroto acá arriba-Dijo un poco confuso mirándolas-

-Y-yo me estaba riendo…Quinn….quinn me conto uno de sus chistes-

-S-si-Titubeo la rubia-

-Bueno….-Contesto aun confuso-Quinn se está haciendo tarde, Deberías irte-dijo amablemente sonriendo-

-S-Si señor, no me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento…..a-adios, Rachel-Dijo la rubia nerviosa-

-A-adiós quinn- Se despidió moviendo la mano-

-te acompaño a la puerta-Dijo Hiram y ambos se fueron-

Al irse Ambos de la habitación Rachel no hiso más que Lanzarse a su cama aun nerviosa, sonrojada y agitada, Pensando en cómo miraría a quinn a los ojos al día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**Cap.4**

**Chapter 4**

Dos semanas….Dos semanas habían pasado Luego de aquel tierno pero también apasionado

Beso, Ni Quinn ni Rachel habían intentado hablar sobre eso, En esa semana solo habían hablado 4 veces, Durante esos 4 momentos de intercambios de cortas palabras, Parecía que quinn ignoraba a rachel,como si no la quisiera ver, La rubia miraba hacia el suelo, el techo, a los lados, a cualquier otro lugar menos el rostro de Rachel como lo hacía anteriormente, Y eso a la pequeña morena le comenzó a molestar, ella no sería ese tipo de persona que se dejaría besar y luego hacer como si no ocurriese nada, enfrentaría el problema.

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos del Mckinley Y encontró su objetivo en los casilleros, Se armo de Valor y camino hacia allí a paso lento, pero firme.

-Quinn….-La llamo la morena casi en un susurro mirándola detenidamente-

-Rachel-Dijo secamente-

Y allí esta de nuevo, Mirando hacia otro lado menos su rostro-_que no le han enseñado que se observa a la cara de la persona mientras se conversan?-_pensó la morena.

-Debemos hablar….-Dijo la ojimarron-

-Rachel, Debo irme, Estoy ocupada-Dijo la rubia secamente mirando hacia el suelo-

-Lo se quinn….Pero debemos hablar-Dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-Pues será en otro momento-Y dicho esto se fue dejando a Rachel con la palabra en la boca

-Rachel….-la llamo amablemente Carla al ver la escena-

La pequeña morena no contesto, Se volteo rápidamente y corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza

-Tranquila, Ya se arreglaran las cosas,Tomalo con calma….quieres que hable con ella?-Le pregunto con dulzura envolviéndola en sus brazos-

-N-no….yo lo hare-No pudo hablar más, un nudo en su garganta se formo y lagrimas comenzaron a salir-Quinn-Dijo entre sollozas-

-Shh shh tranquila-Dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el baño-ven, vamos a limpiarte la cara-dijo mientras abría la puerta-

…

Alex Revisaba algunas cosas en su casillero cuando una chica la llamo

-Disculpa, podrías decirme donde queda la oficina del director?-Pregunto-

-Eh Si, podría llevarte, si no te molesta, para que no te compliques-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Claro, Gracias-Dijo estirándole la mano-Me llamo Erika-dijo sonriente-

-….Alex-dijo estrechando su mano devolviéndole el saludo-Eres nueva?-Pregunto-No te había visto por aquí…-

-Si, llegué hace tres días….de Nueva York-Dijo sonriendo-

-Mmmm Chica de Ciudad Eh?-dijo en tono divertido mientras cerraba su casillero-Y que tal la Ciud-dijo mientras se volteaba para seguir hablando cara a cara con la chica pero no termino de hablar cuando sintió un liquido Frio Que chocaba contra su cara, Descendiendo por su cuello, hasta sus pechos-

-Cuidado Steward-Dijo en tono burlesco un chico que se alejaba con un vaso vacio entre manos-

-MALDITO KAROFSKY-Grito la rubia dando un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los casilleros-Aargh mis ojos-dijo quejándose mientras intentaba abrirlos-

-Oh dios-dijo impresionada y nerviosa-Te puedo ayudar en algo?-le pregunto tomando una de sus manos-

-Agh Creo…creo que si-dijo mientras se quejaba del dolor y ardor en los ojos-Sabe…sabes dónde quedan los vestidores de chicas de natación?-Pregunto-Queda por acá cerca…por la izquierda-aseguro-

-Si…Si creo haberlo visto, vamos, te ayudo-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y comenzaban a caminar-

…

Quinn estaba en un salón de clase, por suerte esa clase no le tocaba con rachel,miraba hacia el suelo, pensando en lo que hablaría con ella, Sabia perfectamente de lo que hablarían, estaba armándose de valor, pensando en las palabras adecuadas que le diría, y en eso la profesora la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Srta. Fabray-La llamo-Se encuentra Bien-Pregunto dudatiba-

-Eh…Si, si….continúe-contesto-

…

Alex y la chica llegaron a los vestidores, Al llegar la rubia le pidió a la chica que la guiara al quinto casillero a la derecha

-Ya llegamos-dijo tomándola de los hombros-

-Eh….5…..1…-Murmuraba mientras estiraba los brazos e intentaba abrir el casillero como podía –Listo eh…saca un pañuelo que hay allí y humedécelo por favor-le ordenó-

-Ok-Dijo mientras hacia lo indicado-Ten –le entrego el pañuelo humedecido-

-Gracias-dijo mientras lo tomaba-Agggh-se quejo pasándose el pañuelo por la cara-

-Te…Te ayudo-Le preguntó-

-No, no te preocupes….mejor-dijo al quitarse la mayor cantidad de slushie de la cara y poder abrir un poco más los ojos, se dirigía a uno de los lavamanos y comenzaba a lavarse la cara y humedecer de nuevo el pañuelo-

-segura-insistió-

-Que si….no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la camisa mojada y comenzaba a pasarse el pañuelo humedecido por el cuello y el pecho-

La chica se sonrojo al ver el abdomen formado de la rubia y ese sexy brasier negro-T-ten-Le tendió una toalla al ver que termino de limpiarse-

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-Uh…y en que estábamos?-Pregunto mientras se secaba-Oh si….que tal la ciudad?-pregunto-

-Mmm Bien, Aunque me empezó a gustar mas acá-Dijo con media sonrisa sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia-

Y un largo silencio se formo….Alex no había visto detalladamente a la chica, era una morena con cabello largo negro azabache un poco ondulado al final, era casi de la misma estatura que brittany Y tenía unos lentes que la hacían ver sexy, y luego noto que aun seguía en brasier

-Lo…lo siento-titubeo mientras buscaba una camisa limpia dentro del casillero-

-No te preocupes-Dijo con media sonrisa-Entonces….Estas en el club de natación?-pregunto-

-Si, Y en el de arte-Contesto mientras se colocaba la camisa-Piensas unirte a algún club-Pregunto-

-Eh estado pensando en unirme a las porristas-

-Uh seria genial, te quedaría bien el uniforme-

-Eh?-Pregunto en tono divertido levantando una ceja-

-D-digo….el uniforme es genial…todas nos vemos genial con el….muchas les gustaría entrar en el equipo-

-Tu quisieras entrar?-pregunto-

-No, no…no me gusta estar dando volteretas y andar saltando como loca-Respondió en tono divertido-

-Jajajaj-Rio-No dudo que a ti si te quedaría Fabuloso el uniforme-dijo sonriente-

Alex tardo unos segundos en contestar, quedó embobada viendo a la morena sonreír

-Eh…Si, Supongo-Contesto titubeante-

-Y?...me llevaras a la oficina del director?-pregunto en tono divertido-

-Eh…Si, si, sígueme-Dijo saliendo de los vestidores-

…

Había sonado el timbre y Quinn comenzó a recoger sus cosas y salir del salón, al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con rachel,que la tomo de la mano y la llevo de nuevo al salón

-Quinn, Debemos hablar-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del salón-

-Rachel, Ya te dije que estoy ocupada-dijo excusándose-

-No, no estas ocupada….no quieres hablar conmigo-Dijo con tono serio-

-Lo siento-se disculpo la rubia-

-Porque no me observas a la cara cuando hablamos?, pareciese que me ignoraras-dijo la morena directamente-

-Q-que dices Rachel-Pregunto nerviosa la rubia-

-Lo estás haciendo en este mismo instante….estas mirando ese pupitre-Aseguro-

-No estoy ignorándote-Dijo con seriedad-

-Y QUE ESTAS HACIENTO ENTONCES?!-pregunto alzando la voz-

-NO PUEDO IGNORARTE RACHEL-GRITO-JAMAS PODRIA, JAMAS TE IGNORARIA Y NO PUEDO VERTE A LA CARA PORQUE….-se detuvo-

-Porque?-pregunto más tranquila

Quinn a causa del nerviosismo comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro

-Porque….-dijo casi en un susurro-

-PORQUE QUINN-pregunto ya alterada la morena-

-NO PUEDO OBSERVARTE PORQUE….PORQUE DESPUES DEL BESO LO UNICO QUE HAGO ES IMAGINAR TUS LABIOS…TODAS LAS MALDITAS NOCHES RECUERDO ESE BESO Y SONRIO COMO UNA TONTA,NO PUEDO VERTE A LA CARA SIN COLOCAR MIS OJOS EN TUS LABIOS-grito alterada golpeando un pupitre-perdón por besarte….no volverá a pasar, pensé que no verte a la cara o no hablar contigo solucionaría el problema, pero no es así-dijo más tranquila dando un largo suspiro-

-Q-quinn…-dijo la morena sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos como platos-

-Ya me disculpe….ya me puedo reti-Fue interrumpida por la morena que le lanzo hacia ella y la beso, la rubia correspondió al instante y la tomo de la cintura presionándola contra ella mientras que la morena enredaba sus brazos en su cuello, luego se separaron a falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes-

-Tu…..Que es lo…lo que sientes?-pregunto la rubia mientras recuperaba la respiración

-Quinn…..yo….-esta vez fue la morena la interrumpida por quinn que junto sus labios en busca de mas de sus besos, y luego de separarse lentamente….quinn por primera vez en dos semanas miro a los ojos a Rachel-

-Perdón…debí decírtelo-se disculpo la pequeña morena-

-No te preocupes-Dijo y la morena se lanzo hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la rubia….se quedaron allí abrazadas hasta que sonó de nuevo el timbre-


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.4**

**Chapter 4**

Tres días después

-Berry-La llamo una voz desde atrás-

-S-santana-Pregunto la pequeña morena-

-Quien mas-dijo en tono irónico-ven-dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola a algún lugar-

-Uh ok-dijo mientras la latina la llevaba-

-Que le hiciste a Quinn?-pregunto luego de llegar a un salón vacio-

-N-nada, que podría hacerle yo?-pregunto nerviosa-

-No te hagas la idiota, Se que paso algo entre ustedes, ambas se lanzan miradas cómplices cada vez que pueden-Dijo en su tono habitual-

-Pues…si quieres saberlo…deberías esperar a que ella te lo diga-dijo la morena con media sonrisa-

-No me digas que….-dijo un poco impresionada-

-Que que?-preugnto en tono infantil haciéndose la inocente-

-Nada…Fuera de aquí-dijo señalando la puerta-

-ok…-dijo y se fue-

AL salir rachel, santana se quedo pensativa

-No puede ser….-dijo dando un largo suspiro saliendo del salón-FABRAY-exclamo caminando por los pasillos-

…

-Quinn, quinn creo que santana nos descubrió-dijo la pequeña morena mientras que la rubia la besaba-

-Eh?-se detuvo-

-Santana….creo que ya sabe lo nuestro-dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-Ya me lo esperaba…quieres que le diga?-pregunto-en algún momento tendremos que decirlo-

-Lose…-dijo bajando la mirada-

-Hey-dijo tomándola del mentón levantando su rostro-lo diremos cuando estés lista, vale?-

-Si-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Ok, vamos a clase-dijo dejándole un tierno beso en la frente-

….

Alex estaba nadando en la alberca, Carla estaba sentada en las gradas junto a brittany con un cronometro contando el tiempo

-Cuanto?-pregunto Alex al terminar de nadar y salir de la piscina-

-2 minutos exactos-le contesto con media sonrisa entregándole una toalla-

-Bff-solto un bufido de inconformidad mientras aceptaba la toalla y se secaba-

-Santy-exclamo la ojiazul a verla acercarse-

-Quinn y Rachel tienen algo-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de brittany y la tomaba de la mano-

-Hasta que se te fundió tu pequeño cerebro…-dijo serenamente la rubia ojimarron-

-Mira no me…..-Se levanto enojada señalándola pero fue interrumpida-

-Chicas, chicas tranquilas-las tranquilizo Carla-

-Esas dos no podrían tener nada…no ves que siquiera hablan?...solo se miran como las propias acosadoras-Siguió hablando la ojimarron-

-Luego del trabajo, Había una rara tención entre ellas, acaso no lo notaron?-pregunto la latina-

-No-dijo la rubia ojimarron-

-Yo…si, creo-dijo pensante la ojiverde-

-Obviamente tienen algo…Me extraña que no nos lo han dicho-dijo la latina

-Rach-contesto la ojiverde-

-Que pasa con ella?-pregunto la ojiazul-

-Seguro quinn debe estar esperando por ella para decírnoslo….no hay que presionarlas-respondió-

-Quien es esa?-pregunto la latina al ver a una chica acercarse-

-Eh….-titubeo la rubia-

-Hey Alex-la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Hola Erika-dijo devolviéndole el saludo-

-Vuelvo a preguntar, Quién es ella?-dijo la latina

-Ella es Erika, se las presento, llegó hace 6 días de Nueva York-contesto la rubia-

-Mucho gusto-dijo cordialmente la morena-

Carla la saludo con un pequeño abrazo y un-Igualmente-Brittany con una gran sonrisa, y santana con un igualmente en tono seco

-Y? vamos?-pregunto-

-A donde?-dijo Carla en tono curioso-

-Le estoy mostrando la ciudad-Contesto-Si espérame aca, voy a ducharme-dijo y se retiro hacia las duchas-

-Creo que deberías cuidar a tu rubia-le susurro en el oído Santana a Carla en tono divertido al ver que la otra morena no le quitaba la vista de encima-

-Cállate-contesto-

…

-Qué tal si lo decimos Mañana?-pregunto la pequeña morena saliendo junto a la rubia del colegio-

-Segura?-pregunto-

-Si…-contesto-

-Bien-dijo Subiendo al auto-Sube-

-Quinn…no es raro que nos vean irnos juntas en el mismo auto?-preguntó-

-Lo vamos a decir mañana no?,ven,sube ,no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa-

-De acuerdo-Dijo resignada sonriendo-

-Quieres que este contigo cuando se lo digas a tus padres?-pregunto mientras encendía el auto y arrancaba-

-No, no te preocupes-contesto-

-Segura?-pregunto-

-Cuantas veces vas a decir ``segura`` ?-pregunto en tono divertido-

-mm no lose….pero estas segura?-volvió a preguntar-

-Quinn!-dijo riendo-

-Ok ok-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Y tu, quieres que este contigo cuando se lo digas a tu madre?-pregunto-

-…..No, creo que será mejor si lo hablamos las dos a solas-Dijo concentrada en la carretera-

-Bien-

-Y…Llegamos-dijo mientras estacionaba frente la casa de Rachel-

-Gracias-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Te paso buscando mañana?-pregunto-

-SI, si tu quieres-dijo con media sonrisa-Llega temprano, sino Alex te ganara-

-De acuerdo-contesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Hasta mañana-contesto al bajarse del auto-

-Hasta mañana-se despidió observándola por la ventanilla del auto-

Luego de asegurarse que Rachel entro a casa segura arranco el auto de nuevo rumbo a su casa

-Bienvenida-La saludo Su padre leroy a Rachel-

-Hola-lo saludo y le dejo un beso en la mejilla-

-Quien era ese?-pregunto-ese no es el auto de Alex-

-Uh No, Era Quinn-contesto dejando el bolso en uno de los muebles-

-Quinn?-pregunto extrañado-

-Sí, que tiene de malo?-

-Nada, veo que ya no son enemigas-dijo sonriente-

-Si-dijo también sonriente-

-Y papi?-pregunto-

-Salió a comprar algunas cosas para la cena-contesto-

-mm Bien, voy a mi habitación-dijo-

-De acuerdo-

…

-Bueno, y a donde quieres ir?-pregunto Alex a Erika dentro del auto-

-A donde tú quieras, Hay un buen restaurante por acá?-Pregunto-

-Sí, Quieres ir?-

-Por supuesto-contesto sonriendo-

-Se llama breadtixx-dijo mientras encendía el auto y arrancaba-

-Creo…que he escuchado de el-dijo pensativa-

…

-Santana….tú crees que….?-dijo la ojiverde-

-Que que?-pregunto aburridamente-

-Que Alex…Bueno…tu vistes como esa chica la observaba….-dijo mirando al suelo-

-Pues sí, la chica la estaba devorando con la mirada, pero eso no quiere decir que te está engañando-

-Ni si quiera me beso cuando se fue….-

-Confías en ella?-pregunto-

-Si, por supuesto-aseguro-

-Eso es lo importante-le dijo con una mínima sonrisa y se marcho-

…

-Britt,ya estas lista?-pregunto la latina sentada en uno de los muebles-

-_Sí, ya bajo-_dijo desde su habitación-Listo-dijo al terminar de bajar las escaleras-

-Bien, vámonos-dijo tomándola de la mano y abriendo la puerta-

…

-Y ya hablaste con la entrenadora?-pregunto Alex mientras leía el menú-

-Mmmm no, tenía pensado hablar con ella mañana, podrías acompañarme?.Pregunto-

-Mm si, está bien….Por cierto, donde están tus lentes?-Pregunto mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre la mesa-

-Me gusta más usar lentes de contactos, aquél día solo los utilicé porque no encontraba los de contacto-

-Yo creo que te ves mejor con los otros-dijo sonriendo-

-Enserio?-preguntó con una ceja levantada-

-Si…te da como un toque…mmmm nose como explicarlo, pero te ves bien-aseguro-ya sabes que vas a pedir?-pregunto-

-Sí, sólo una ensalada-

-Eres vegetariana?-pregunto-

-Sí, porque?-

-No, nada-dijo sonriendo-

-Y tú? Que vas a pedir?-pregunto-

-Lo mismo-

-Tú también eres vegetariana?-

-Nop-

…

-Santy…..Aquella de allá no es Alex?-pregunto brittany desde la mesa en la que estaban sentadas-

Santana entrecerró los ojos intentando ver mejor y vio Alex sentada junto a Erika riendo amenamente mientras comían

…

Rachel estaba Sentada frente su escritorio navegando en internet y en eso su padre abre la puerta

-Cariño, quinn está Abajo, dijo que venía a terminar una tarea-dijo su padre-

-Tarea?...Oooh Si, si…tenemos...Una tarea-dijo tratando de convencer al hombre-

-Le digo que suba o….-

-Si si que suba-respondió sonriente-

….

-Hola-la saludo la rubia luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación-

-Hola-la saludo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-Que haces aquí?-pregunto en tono divertido-

-Mi madre no está en casa…me aburrí y vine-Respondió con media sonrisa-

-A terminar la tarea-dijo en broma-

-Si-le siguió la broma y ambas se acostaron en la cama abrazadas-Me gusta estar así-dijo acurrucada entre los brazos de la rubia-

-A mi también-dijo con media sonrisa-


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 5 Gracias por los favoritos,follows y reviews :D**

**Chapter 5**

-Jajajaja basta….quinn….jajaja-Dijo Rachel entre risas-Mis padres…-dijo cuando la rubia dejo de hacerle cosquillas-

-Tus padres….-dijo al volver a costarse a su lado-

-Estoy nerviosa…-dijo al volver a acurrucarse en sus brazos-tu lo estás?-

-…..Un poco-dijo mirando hacia el techo-

-Voy…-dijo al escuchar tocar la puerta-

-Hola cariño-la saludo Hiram que había llegado de las compras-

-Hola papi-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Oh! Quinn está aquí, Que tal?-dijo sonriente-te quedas para la cena?-pregunto-

-Uh bien, Señor eh…yo no creo que….-Fue interrumpida-

-Con gusto se quedara, cierto?-la miro expectante-

-…Si-respondió con una tonta sonrisa-

-Genial, Las llamare cuando este lista-dijo y se marcho-

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido-dijo abrazándola desde atrás mientras que la morena cerraba la puerta-

-Tal vez en esta cena les puedas mostrar que eres buena persona y te acepten-dijo volteándose y luego besarla-

…

-Si…..es ella-aseguro la latina-

-Pero no está con carli-contesto la ojiazul-

-No te preocupes-dijo tomándola de la mano sonriéndole-sigamos comiendo-

…

Hiram estaba preparando la comida mientras Leroy preparaba la mesa

-Un momento-dijo leroy al escuchar el timbre-

-Hola leroy, esta Rachel?-pregunto Carla luego de que le abrieran la puerta-

-Sí, también esta quinn, Ven pasa, cena con nosotros-dijo sonriente-

-con gusto…Quinn?-pregunto extrañada mientras entraba-

-Uh yo también estoy un poco extrañado-dijo mientras le indicaba que se sentase-

…

-_chicas, la cena está servida, bajen-_escucharon la voz de Hiram desde las escaleras-

-Bueno, ya tenemos que bajar-dijo la morena mientras le daba un último beso a la rubia y se levantaba-

-Si…-dijo dando un largo suspiro también levantándose-

…

-No hemos hablado mucho de ti, cuál es tu hobby?-pregunto la morena tomando de su copa-

-Dibujar-contesto la rubia observando por la ventana distraída-y el tuyo?-

-Mmm escribir-

-Bien…-

-Que tanto ves por la ventana?-preguntó en tono divertido-esperas a alguien más?-

-…No…-contesto dando un largo suspiro colocando toda su atención en la morena-

-Bien-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Y por qué se mudaron acá?-pregunto-no es que esta ciudad sea grande, una maravilla o algo así-dijo sonriendo-

-Trabajos de mis padres, papeleo, empresas etc. Mi padre tendría más Oportunidades en el bufet de abogados de acá-

-Mi padre es el jefe-dijo con aburrimiento-

-Enserio?-

-Si...-

-y tu madre?-

-vive viajando a causa del trabajo, sólo viene los fines de semanas y luego se va de nuevo-contesto jugando con una servilleta-

-Y tienes hermanos?-

-Una pequeña de cinco años….-dijo con media sonrisa recordándola-Tu tienes?-

-Sí, aunque esta en Europa-

-vaya-

-Y qué tal te va en las relaciones? Tienes pareja?-pregunto-

-… Si-dijo con media sonrisa-

…

-Carli?-pregunto Rachel incrédula al terminar de bajar las escaleras junto a quinn-

-Hola Rachel-la saludo acercándose y dándole un abrazo-vine a hablar contigo, tus padres me invitaron a cenar-aclaro-

-Genial-dijo sonriente-

-Hola quinn-dijo con media sonrisa dándole un pequeño abrazo-

-Hola Carla-la saludo devolviéndole el abrazo-

-Sentémonos-indico sonriente Hiram-

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a degustar los platos que tenían enfrente

-Y….qué tal te va quinn?-pregunto leroy-

-Bien, Mucho entrenamiento con las porristas-dijo sonriendo-

-Que bien, esperó que ganen este año-

-Por supuesto-aseguro-

-y…..Carla….donde esta Alex?-preguntó leroy-

-Esta…..con una amiga-dijo con una sonrisa fingida-

-Las cosas van bien?-

-Si…..si….-dijo mirando su plato, Rachel sabia que la ojiverde no estaba bien, tendrían una buena charla luego. Quinn también la vio cabizbaja y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Estamos…entrenando una nueva coreografía, para las Nacionales, cierto Rachel?-

-Oh Si-exclamo sonriente-

-Sin duda ganaran-dijo sonriente Hiram-

-Por supuesto-dijeron ambas también sonrientes-

…

-Santy, deberíamos acercarnos y saludarlas-dijo brittany-

-No, dejemoslo así-dijo con tranquilidad-_espero que esa perra no se le meta por los ojos-_pensó la latina observando a Erika-

…

-Jajajaja enserio?-pregunto Hiram-

-Jajajajaja no lo puedo creer-dijo leroy-

Los padres de Rachel reían debido a una historia que conto quinn

-jajaja Si enserio-aseguro la rubia-

Rachel y Carla también reían…luego de dejar de reír y calmarse Rachel comenzó a hablar

.Papa…papi…-los llamo-

-Sí, cariño?-contestaron-

-Yo….tengo que decirles algo…y ya que Carla también está aquí queremos decirlo…-dijo la morena-

La rubia dejo caer su tenedor sobre su plato, sabia de que quería hablar rachel, pero habían acordado decirlo al día siguiente

-Rach…-la llamo la rubia-

-Quinn….sé que acordamos decirlo mañana, pero quiero decirlo en este momento ya que me siento totalmente segura-dijo observando a la rubia que asentía-

-Bueno, Pues no nos dejen en suspenso, díganlo-dijo con media sonrisa Hiram-

-Quinn y yo….estamos…-

-Saliendo… somos novias-completo la rubia al ver que Rachel necesitaba ayuda-

Un largo silencio se formo….Carla estaba con una gran sonrisa, Hiram estaba con media sonrisa y Leroy observaba seriamente a quinn

Rachel al observar como leroy observaba a quinn, tomo de la mano a la rubia y comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-Somos Felices, Nos amamos, y esperamos que puedan entender…-

-…..Bienvenida a la familia-dijo cambiando el semblante serio a una gran sonrisa levantándose y abrazando a quinn-

-Gracias, prometo que la protegeré-dijo la rubia devolviéndole el abrazo-

-Felicidades Rachel, me alegro por ustedes-dijo Carla sonriente mientras que la abrazaba-

-Gracias-dijo devolviéndole al abrazo-aunque tú y yo tenemos que hablar luego-le susurro-

-Lose, pero no te preocupes de eso ahora-dijo con una sincera sonrisa-

-Oh quinn todo eso era el alboroto de aquel día?-pregunto en tono divertido Hiram mientras abrazaba a la rubia-

-N-no, no señor yo….-titubeo la rubia sonrojada-

-Llámanos por nuestros nombres, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo sonriente-

-QUIEN QUIERE POSTRE!-exclamo leroy sonriente-

…

_Al día siguiente_

-Berry habla ya, para que nos reuniste acá?-pregunto la latina sentada en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento junto a brittany,carla y Alex-suéltalo ya….-

-Rach, díselos ya-dijo Carla sonriendo-

-Quinn y yo somos novias-dijo sonriente abrazando a la rubia ojimiel-

-Hasta que al fin decidieron confesarse, nada más? Eso es todo?-pregunto con su tono habitual-

-Santy…-dijo Britt reprendiéndola-

-Felicidades-dijo la latina con media sonrisa cruzada de brazos-

-Felicidades!-exclamo brittany sonriente mientras abrazaba a ambas-

-Felicidades…-dijo con una sonrisa Alex-

-Gracias chicas-dijo quinn luego del abrazo-

-Espera….Carla, tu sabias?-pregunto la rubia ojimarron-

-Si hubieses ido a la cena de anoche en la casa de Rachel y no con esa tal Erika, también te hubieses enterado antes-dijo secamente la ojiverde levantándose-Rachel,Quinn,me alegro por ustedes, pero me tengo que retirar….voy a hacer algunas cosas en el salón de teatro….con Sam-dijo la ojierde luego del abrazo observando a Alex-

-Tiene que ser con Sam?-pregunto con molestia cruzada de brazos-

-Si…que tiene?-Pregunto mirándola son seriedad-

-….Nada…..-contesto-

-Bien-dicho esto se fue-

-Auch….-Dijo santana con una sonrisa burlona-

-Alex….Todo anda bien?-le pregunto Rachel luego de esa incomoda escena-

-No sé qué diablos le sucede….-dijo aun cruzada de brazos mirando el suelo-

-Si Fueras menos idiota te darías cuenta-dijo la latina-

-Cállate-

-Alex, deberías hablar con ella-aconsejo quinn-

-No….que vaya a divertirse con el idiota de Sam-contesto-

-Y…Quinn, ya se lo dijiste a tu madre?-pregunto santana-

-No, Hablaré con ella esta noche, solo se lo hemos dicho a los padres de Rachel y a ustedes-dijo con media sonrisa-

-ok…pues suerte-dicho esto se marcho junto a brittany-

-Crees que salga bien?-pregunto la morena mientras volvía a abrazarla-

-Tal vez si….Tal vez no….-contesto la rubia para luego darle un beso-


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

**Chapter 7**

-Ya llegue-anuncio quinn entrando y cerrando la puerta-

-Bienvenida-la saludo su madre-

-Madre….estas….estas ocupada?-

-No, porque?-

-Podemos…..hablar?-pregunto-

-Sí, claro-dijo sonriente-

-Ok…voy a ducharme y bajo-

-de acuerdo-

…

-Me vas a decir que te pasa?-pregunto Alex a Carla mientras llevaba a esta a su casa-

-Nada….no tienes porque llevarme….-dijo observando por la ventana-

-Quiero hacerlo….no dejare que ese idiota lo haga-dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera-

-Claro….-dijo con aburrimiento-…como te fue ayer con Erika?-pregunto-

-Bien….hoy hablo con la entrenadora Sue, se unirá a las porristas-

-pensé que entraría al equipo de natación y arte….-murmuro para ella-

-Dijiste algo?-pregunto-

-No-

-Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?-pregunto al estacionar el auto frente la casa de la ojiverde-

-No….tengo que hacer tareas…-dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad-

-Claro…..entonces….hasta mañana….-

-Hasta mañana-le dio un frio beso en los labios y bajo del auto-

…

-Santy….Crees que saldrá bien la charla de quinn con su mama?-Pregunto brittany desde el asiento del copiloto-

-…No lo sé….-respondió con sinceridad mientras manejaba-

-Crees que Alex está engañando a Carla?-volvió a preguntar-

-…..No lo sé…..-

-Tu….tu me engañarías?-pregunto. Santana de la impresión detuvo el auto inmediatamente y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Jamás…..Jamás Brittany….Jamás sería capaz de engañarte-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-

-Segura?-

-Más que segura-contesto y la beso-

…

Quinn salió de la ducha, se vistió y bajo las escaleras, al llegarse sentó al lado de su madre

-Y bien, de que quieres hablarme?-pregunto juddy-

-Mama yo….yo estoy….estoy…-

-Estas Embarazada?-pregunto impresionada-

-No!-negó rápidamente-

-entonces que es?...quinny puedes confiar en mí-

-Estoy…saliendo con Rachel….Rachel y yo….somos novias…..-dijo un poco nerviosa-

-…..Debo decir que…estoy….impresionada y…-

-enojada-completo-

-No….no Estoy….quinn, esto es un tema un poco difícil para mí, no sé cómo explicarlo…..pero si estar al lado de Rachel te hace feliz, no me interpondré, Eres mi hija, quiero verte feliz-

Quinn se emociono y abrazo a su madre con fuerza al borde de las lágrimas

-Gracias…Gracias-

-Por qué?-dijo sonriendo-

-Por quererme….por aceptarme…..por cuidarme….-

-Eso es lo que hace una madre quinn-dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello-Y…donde esta Rachel?-

-En su casa….preferí hablarlo las dos a solas…..pensé que….nose…-

-tranquila, tranquila-dijo en tono amable sonriendo-

_Al siguiente día_

-Dios Quinn por que no me llamaste o mandaste un mensaje, estaba nerviosa pensando en cómo te fue con tu madre, no dormí casi nada-dijo Rachel mientras subía al auto de la rubia-

-Hola Quinn, como estas, Yo bien y tú?-Dijo en tono Irónico-

-Lo siento-dijo y luego la beso, Fue un largo y tierno beso, cuando le falto la respiración, se separaron un poco juntando sus frentes-porque no me llamaste?-volvió a preguntar-Te fue bien?-

-Si…me fue bien.-

-Enserio?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa-

-Si Rachel-y la volvió a besa-

-Creo que llegaremos tarde si seguimos hablando acá….además mi padres nos están observando-dijo señalándolos por la ventanilla-

-Sí, vámonos-dijo mientras se despedía con un ligero movimiento de mano de los padres de su novia-

…

Alex estaba en un salón vacio, sentada en un pupitre dibujando un paisaje

-No me dijiste que dibujabas tan bien-le susurro Erika en tono sensual rozando sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, Alex del susto se levanto de la silla tocándose el pecho.

-Dios Erika, me has dado el susto del año-dijo dando un largo suspiro-

-Pensé que te gustaba, no que te asustara-dijo en broma con media sonrisa-

-Me gustas con los lentes- Le siguió la broma-

-Entonces tendré que ponérmelos seguidamente-dijo casi en un susurro aprisionando a Alex en una esquina-

-No…no tienes clases?-preguntó-

-No…..veo que tu tampoco….-contesto inclinándose un poco hacia abajo acercando sus labios a los de la rubia-

-No…Erika…te dije que tengo pareja-dijo casi en un susurro, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca-

-Shh…..-dijo colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la más baja-….Sera nuestro secreto….-dijo en tono sensual al oído de la rubia y luego mordió el lóbulo de esta, Dandole un escalofrió de pies a cabeza-

-Erika….no puedo…..-no termino de hablar, pues la morena se lanzo a sus labios,besandola de la manera más apasionada posible, Alex dudo unos segundo pero luego correspondió al beso, la morena al ver que correspondía, mordió el labio inferior de la rubia haciéndola gemir y la presiono mas contra la pared tomándola por la cintura, en eso escucharon la puerta abrirse y se separaron rápidamente…..era Carla, que venía a buscar a alex,al verlas instantáneamente comenzó a llorar, ella ya sospechaba que la morena quería algo, pero nunca espero que su linda rubia dibujante le correspondiera

-Carls Yo….-titubeo la rubia al lado de la morena-

-No puedo creerlo…-dijo mientras se le salían las lágrimas-

-Carls…Carla Puedo….-La rubia no terminó de hablar, Carla camino a paso firme hacia ella y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, luego la miro con odio

-No te me vuelvas a acercar…..ni muchos menos me hables…..Siempre lo espere de esta Estúpida, era obvio como te miraba-dijo señalando a la morena-…..pero Tu?...Enserio…no puedo creer que le hayas correspondido-dijo con la voz entrecortada llena de furia y tristeza-

-Carla-intento hablar la rubia de nuevo-

-No me hables….no digas nada mas si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo-dijo esto, se quedo unos segundos mirándola con impotencia y luego se marcho dando un fuerte portazo-

-Carla!-la llamo mientras comenzaba a seguirla pero una fuerte mano la detuvo por el brazo-

-A dónde vas?-pregunto la morena-aun no terminamos nuestro asunto-dijo volviéndola a acorralar y comenzó a besarla por el cuello-

-NO ERIKA!-Grito empujándola y saliendo del salón buscando el rastro de Carla-

…

Quinn y Rachel estaban felices frente al casillero de la pequeña morena que estaba buscando uno de sus libros y luego vieron a Carla caminar a paso rápido, llorando, yendo hacia quien sabe a dónde, unos segundos después vieron a Alex casi a punto de llorar buscando a la ojiverde

-Que les habrá pasado…..-dio quinn-

-Esa idiota-Dijo Rachel cerrando el casillero con fuerza-

-Tú sabes?-le pregunto la rubia-

-Es Alex….Conoció una chica nueva y esta gusta de ella….supongo que la sedujo….voy a hablar con carla, me necesita-dijo mirando a quinn-

-Rachel, Creo que deberían hablar ellas a sola primero-aconsejo-

-Sí, Supongo…..puede ir a casa con nosotras hoy?-pregunto-obviamente no se va a ir con Alex

-Sí, claro-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Bien, vámonos a clase-dijo tomándola de la mano llevándosela-

…

-Carls…-la llamo casi en una susurro acercándose a ella, estaba en el auditorio, casi nunca había gente allí, excepto cuando lo utilizaba el glee club para alguna presentación o alguna otra cosa….a veces allí se daban sus tiempos de apasionados besos y acaricias luego del entrenamiento de natación de la rubia-

-Fuera de aquí-dijo sentada abrazando un cojín sollozando-

-Tenemos que hablar, no paso como tú crees, quiero explicarte las cosas….por favor-dijo mientras se le comenzaban a salir las lagrimas-

-Fuera de aquí…-repitió-

-No, no me voy a ir-aseguro sentándose a su lado limpiándose las lagrimas-

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-dijo rompiendo en llanto-

-Por favor….no llores, me duele verte así-dijo con tristeza-

-Tanto dolor te da que besas a esa estúpida?-dijo con molestia-

-No..No fue como tú crees-

-Entonces como Fue?-dijo clavando la mirada en la rubia-como diablos fue?…..Te obligo?...te lanzo un hechizo de encantamiento para que correspondieras?...porque te vi muy feliz besándola mientras que te aplastaba contra la pared-dijo con furia-

-Si…..correspondí….pero fue sin pensarlo…..le advertí que tenia pareja….luego me beso y ya sabes el resto-admitió-

-Pues debiste haber pensado un poco mas no?-dijo molesta-

-Lose…pero….no estábamos en una relación abierta?-pregunto-…que no habrían celos si una besaba a otra persona o algo así?-dijo recordando las palabras-

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso-dijo incrédula boquiabierta-Alex….llevamos dos años juntas….y tú sigues pensando que es abierta?...que nos separaremos cuando sea?...para mi esta relación ya no era abierta…..al parecer para ti si-dijo y luego volvió a poner su atención en el cojín mientras lloraba de nuevo-

-Es….es solo una amiga….-aseguro-

-Claro…yo beso a Rachel y santana de la misma manera, es muy normal no?-Dijo en tono irónico-

-…Tu a veces te vas con Sam a quien sabe a dónde-dijo luego de un largo silencio-

-PERO YO NO BESO A SAM!-grito mientras volvía la mirada hacia ella-Son tus malditos celos que te hacen pensar eso….siempre estas celosa cuando estoy con él y vienes y me haces esto-dijo riendo aunque aun se le salían las lagrimas-jajajajaja-rio-

-Cuál es el chiste?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos-

-Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta-dijo luego de parar de reír y calmarse-

-Carla, ya te dije que fue un accidente….fue sin pensarlo.-

-Claro, yo también beso a Rachel por accidente no te preocupes-dijo con sarcasmo-

-Sabes qué? Me voy….intente arreglar las cosas, pero veo que contigo no se puede-dijo levantándose-

-Si vete, es mejor, ve con tu morena-

-No iré con ella-aseguro mientras caminaba hacia la salida-

Al irse Alex, Carla comenzó a llorar más fuerte, comenzó a golpear el suelo, luego abrazo al cojín y se recostó en el suelo mientras seguía llorando….unos minutos después llego Rachel, que al parecer vio a Alex saliendo enojada y llorando, pensó que ya habían terminado de hablar

-estas bien?-pregunto recostándose en el suelo a su lado-

-No…..-dijo en un susurro presionando más el cojín-

-Tranquila-dijo y luego la abrazo, al segundo de haberla abrazado, la ojiverde comenzó a llorar de nuevo-

-Como pudo hacerme eso?-pregunto entre sollozos-nos conocemos desde niñas….somos la una para la otra….-dijo comenzando a llorar mas fuerte-

-Shh Shh tranquila-la consoló la pequeña morena-Quieres quedarte en mi casa hoy?-pregunto-quinn nos llevara-

-No Rachel….no quiero molestar-dijo más calmada aun abrazándola-

-No molestas….de hecho me gustaría que lo hicieras….llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo, recuerdas?-dijo con media sonrisa-

-De acuerdo-contesto con una mínima sonrisa- Quinn también ira?-pregunto-

-Si-contesto-

…

Las horas siguientes en el colegio Carla estuvo junto a Rachel y quinn, ambas consolándola y haciéndola reír para que pase el mal trago, al salir se dirigieron a la casa de la ojiverde a recoger ropa y algunas cosas y luego a la de la ojimiel por el mismo motivo, luego fueron a casa de rachel,hablaron con sus padres sobre lo ocurrido y le dijeron que se quedarían esta noche allí, los padres estuvieron de acuerdo, las chicas se fueron a la habitación de ducharon, se colocaron las pijamas y luego se montaron en la cama, la rubia y la morena le hablaban animadamente a la pelinegra sobre cosas chistosas para hacerla reír mientras comían helado, luego la ojiverde se quedo dormida en medio de las faberry que aun seguían despiertas viendo una película

-Rach….se durmió-dijo la rubia-

-Ha pasado por muchas emociones hoy-aseguró la ojimarron-

-Cierto…..… tengo un poco de sueño-dijo dando un largo bostezo-

-Pues durmamos-apago la tv y se acostó abrazando a la ojiverde dormida-

-Me gustaría estar en su lugar-dijo con tono bromista sonriendo-

-Otro día -dijo también sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo-

-Buenas noches-dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco y luego la beso y se acostó-

-Buenas noches-dijo sonriendo-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Cap. 8**

El día siguiente era sábado, no tenían que despertarse temprano, Quinn y Rachel estaban en la cocina, Sus padres habían salido, mientras que Carla dormía en la habitación de arriba.

-Crees que debamos despertarla?-pregunto sentada mientras Rachel le entregaba una taza de café-

-No, Dejemosla dormir-dijo con media sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en su regazo y la besaba-

-Me gusto…despertar y verte a mi lado…bueno, del otro lado de la cama-dijo entre besos la rubia-

-A mi también-

-Buenos días…-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras en pijama-

-Buenos días-contestó la rubia sonriendo-

-Buenos días bella durmiente-dijo la pequeña morena-ven siéntate, prepare el desayuno-

-que tal lo llevas?-pregunto la rubia-

-Quinn!-la reprendió la ojimaron mientras le servía el desayuno a la ojiverde-

-Lo siento….no tuve que decir eso-se disculpo-

-No…no te preocupes….estoy bien-dijo con media sonrisa mientras comenzaba a comer-

…

Alex despertó, pero no reconocía la habitación, casi toda la habitación estaba pintada de blanco, intentó levantarse y le dio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que la hiso acostarse de nuevo sujetándosela, luego noto que tenía las manos vendadas, no recordaba nada ocurrido después de discutir con carla, miro hacia el lado izquierdo y estaba santana dormida en un sillón, se confundió aun mas al verla a ella allí.

-Santana…-la llamo aun adolorida de la cabeza-

-Qué?-dijo somnolienta mientras se acurrucaba mas en la chaqueta que la cubría-

-Que haces acá?...que hago acá?...que paso?-pregunto confundida-

Santana bozteso,se levanto y se estiro y luego se volvió a sentar

-Enserio no recuerdas nada?-pregunto la latina-

-No…-contestó mientras se veía las manos vendadas-

-Anoche te encontré en un lugar cerca del colegio, Estaba caminando por allí y escuche cosas rompiéndose y callendo, entre al lugar y eras tú destrozando todo, rompías vidrios, ventanas, las manos te estaban sangrando…tumbabas estantes, estabas destrozando todo lo que tenias enfrente, cuando terminaste de destrozar todo ….saliste y cruzaste la calle…no vistes el auto que venía y te atropello, te levante y te traje al hospital-

Alex bajo la cabeza y suspiro-Porque…..porque te quedaste?-pregunto-

-La enfermera me lo pidió-mintió-

-Gracias…-dijo mirando por la ventana que tenía a su lado-Mi mama llegaba ayer…hablaste con ella, mi padre o…. Carla?-pregunto-

-No, solo le dije a tus padres, tu madre viene esta tarde-contesto-…que ocurrió?-pregunto-

…

Quinn, Rachel y Carla estaban en el sillón de la sala viendo una película

-Chicas….Gracias, pero debo volver a mi casa, Ustedes necesitan su tiempo a solas-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón-

-No, no carli, quedate, no molestas-dijo Rachel-

-Sí, puedes quedarte y vamos y caminamos las tres por el parque o vamos a algún centro comercial-opino quinn-

-¡Sí! Vamos a cambiarnos-dijo entusiasmada la morena subiendo las escaleras-

-…De acuerdo-Acepto-

…

-Yo….-la rubia intento decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una enfermera que entro con una bandeja de comida-

-Buenos días, Como está la chica ruda? Acá le traigo el desayuno, el alta se la firmaran mañana temprano-dijo la enfermera sonriendo-

-Gracias-dijo mientras se acomodaba y se colocaba la bandeja sobre las piernas-

-Tienes una visita-aviso-

-Quien?-pregunto-

-Adelante-la llamo-Veo que te encuentras bien-dijo firmando unas cosas en una carpeta- comete todo y descansa-le indico la enfermera y luego se fue-

-Hola….-dijo entrando Erika-

-Fuera de aquí-Dijo la latina al ver que Alex se volvía a desanimar-

-No…tranquila santana….puedes…dejarnos a solas unos minutos?-

- llámame si me necesitas-dijo con molestia saliendo-

-Quien te dijo que estaba acá?-pregunto-

-Vine a visitar a un familiar y vi a santana entrar a esta habitación en la mañana-

-Ella te dijo?-

-No, le pregunte a una enfermera quien estaba acá….te encuentras bien?-

…

-¡Mira Quinn!-exclamo emocionada Rachel señalando una tienda de mascotas-Entramos?-

-Si-respondieron Carla y Quinn-

-Ow Que lindos-dijo la pequeña morena al entrar y ver unos cachorros golden retriever-

-Te gustaría tener uno?-le pregunto la rubia inclinándose a verlos-

-Sí, son muy lindos y tiernos-dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía en sus brazos uno de los cachorros y se lo mostraba a Carla mientras esta sonreía-

…

-…..No debimos habernos besado….-dijo en tono serio-

-Tú no te negaste-

-Te dije que tenía pareja-

-Pero no que era Carla...que al parecer no ha venido a visitarte-

-Tiene toda la razón en no venir….además no lo sabe-

-Cuando te dan el alta?-

-…..Mañana….-

-Quieres que venga a buscarte?-

-No-

-porque te comportas así conmigo?-

-Acaso no ves lo que creaste con ese maldito beso? Estoy peleada con Carla….no me quiere ver…ha estado llorando por mi culpa-

-Vuelvo a decirlo, no te negaste-

-Lose….fue sin pensarlo-

-Todos dicen lo mismo-dijo mientras se sentaba en la camilla y se acercaba a los labios de la rubia-

-No otra vez Erika, Fuera de aquí-dijo quitándose la bandeja de sus piernas y la colocaba en la mesita que estaba al lado de la camilla y se cruzaba de brazos-

-Vamos…..-

-Erika…..me duele la cabeza y tengo estas malditas vendas en las manos, siquiera puedo agarrar tan bien las cosas, por lo menos ayúdame y vete de aquí-

-Quieres que te de la comida?-

-No, Fuera de Aquí-

-Alex-

-Voy a llamar a santana si no te vas en este instante, tienes suerte de que yo no pueda golpearte-

-…..De acuerdo…..Pero no te salvaras de mi tan fácilmente-dijo levantándose-

-Ya lo veremos-

-Espero que te mejores-dijo esto y se fue-

…

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el parque comiendo helado, hablando, riendo etc. En un momento de esos Rachel vio a Erika Quinn lo noto e intento distraer a Carla

-Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial que esta por acá cerca?-pregunto-

-SI, si vamos al centro comercial-dijo nerviosa la morena-

-Porque? Estamos bien aca, terminemos el helado primero-protestó la ojiverde-

-No, no, carla vamos-dijo levantándose y jalándola por el brazo-

-Rachel que pa-No termino de hablar, Vio a Erika caminando cerca del parque, no lo dudo y se acerco hacia ella-vuelvo en un momento-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella-

-No, no Carla-intento detenerla-

-Espero que te hayas salido con la tuya, Alex y yo estamos peleadas-dijo deteniéndola por el brazo-

-En primer lugar, Suéltame-dijo soltándose-en segundo, separarlas no es mi plan, eso no me interesa, yo solo quiero a Alex, Por cierto, sabes donde esta?-

-…No….porque?-

-Deberías prestarle más atención o haberla llamado, está en el hospital con esa tal santana-

-Ella…..Ella está bien?-pregunto preocupada-

-Tiene las manos vendadas y un severo golpe en la cabeza, como crees que esta?-

-Ocurre algo?-pregunto quinn al acercarse y ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de Carla-

-No….-dijo volviendo a su camino e irse pero fue detenida de nuevo por el brazo-Que quieres hao-Fue interrumpida por una cachetada de una mano morena-

-Vuelves a acercarte a Alex o Carla y juro que te eliminó de la faz de la tierra-Dijo Rachel señalándola con furia-

-¡Rachel!-exclamo la rubia impresionada-Rachel cálmate-dijo sujetándola de los hombros-

-Qué diablos te pasa?-pregunto acercándose a la pequeña morena-

-Hey, no hay porque pelear…estamos en la calle, no creemos escándalo-dijo la rubia colocándose delante de Rachel protegiéndola-

-…..Dile eso a tu noviecita-dijo esto y luego siguió su camino-

-Rachel, porque hiciste eso?-le reprendió la rubia al perder de vista a la otra morena-

-Para que entienda-Dijo Rachel desviando la mirada-

-Esa no es la manera….no crees que hubiese sido mejor hablar?-le siguió reprendiendo-

-Lo siento-dijo mirando al suelo-

-Carla, estas bien?-le pregunto la rubia al ver que seguía en silencio-

-Alex…Alex esta en el hospital-

-Qué?-

…

Santana leía una revista sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista, Brittany sentada a su lado recostada en su hombro escuchando música y luego escucharon que abrieron la puerta, al dirigir su mirada a la puerta vieron a Rachel, Quinn y Carla

-Está dormida-dijo volviendo su vista a la revista-

-Hola chicas-saludo brittany-

-Santana porque no nos dijiste?-pregunto quinn-

-No quería que se los dijera-dijo sin apartar la vista de la revista-

-Sí pero nos preocupamos-dijo Rachel-

-Está Bien…-dijo dejando la revista a un lado-Quien les dijo?-

-Erika-contesto Carla-Cuando le dan el alta?-

-Mañana-

-Pueden….pueden dejarme sola con ella?-pregunto-

-Si, llamanos si nos necesitas-Dijo Rachel mientras se llevaba a quinn de la mano-

Santana no dijo nada, solo se levanto tomo de la mano a brittany y salió con ella

Al irse las chicas Carla se acerco a Alex que estaba dormida y le acaricio el cabello

-Esos malditos ataques de violencia…..-dijo con media sonrisa mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas-

Alex comenzó a despertar debido a un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Carla

-Carla?-pregunto somnolienta-

-Que te ocurrió?-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-No quise hacer nada, pero no encuentro otra manera para desahogarme-se disculpo-

-Debes controlarte-dijo con seriedad-

-Lose….pero no es tan fácil-dijo desviando la mirada-…Vienes a perdonarme?-

-No…vine a ver como estabas, donde están tus padres?-

-Mi padre aun trabajando y mi madre bajo a hablar con las enfermeras…le dije a santana que no te dijera-

-No fue santana, fue Erika la que me dijo-

-Perdón-

-Ya me tengo que ir, espero que te mejores-

-Hey-le tomo la mano-Sabes que no me rendiré hasta que me perdones cierto?-dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-…Si…..suéltame-dijo quitando su mano-Adios, espero que te mejores-

Luego de Carla salir de la habitación, Quinn y Rachel entraron y hablaron un poco con alex,luego se fueron con brittany y de nuevo Alex quedo con santana.

-Porque te has quedado acá?-pregunto la rubia-desde cuando te importo?

-No me importas….me gusta ver a las enfermeras inyectarte y verte con esa cara de idiota-

-Claro….-dijo con media sonrisa-

…..

Carla se fue a su casa a relajarse y reflexionar las cosas, mientras quinn y Rachel estaban en la casa de esta

-Creo que se te está haciendo costumbre dormir acá-dijo en tono bromista la morena-

-Me encanta dormir contigo-dijo abrazándola-


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9**

Una semana después

-No te muevas….-dijo quinn mientras luchaba por colocarle un lazo-Joder como puedes ser tan inquieta?-dijo dando un largo suspiro-

Rachel cumplía años ese día y quinn decidió regalarle un cachorro golden retriever de los que vieron aquel dia, intentaba colocarle un lazo pero el cachorro era muy inquieto y no se dejaba, hasta que la rubia hiso un movimiento fugaz, lo sujeto y le coloco el lazo color Rosa, luego le hecho perfume y lo metió en una caja decorada con un lazo rojo y salió rumbo a casa de Rachel, Al llegar toco la puerta y le abrió una sonriente Rachel

-Hola Rach-dijo con cariño y luego la beso-

-Hola quinny-

-Feliz cumple años-le entrego el regalo-

-¡Gracias! …Quinn, que tiene dentro? Se mueve mucho y es un poco pesada-

-Porque no te sientas y lo abres?-dijo mientras entraba y la llevaba al sillón-

La pequeña morena se sentó en el sillón y coloco la caja en el suelo, la abrió con intriga y se encontró con una cachorrita envuelta en un lazo rosa

-¡Quinn!-dijo emocionada mientras levantaba a la cachorrita-Es genial, Gracias-dijo y coloco a la cachorra en el suelo y se lanzo sobre quinn llenándola de besos-Gracias…Gracias….Gracias…-dijo entre besos-

-No te preocupes-dijo con media sonrisa-Como le llamaras?-pregunto-

-Mmmmm…..Kitty-dijo sonriente-

-No es nombre para un gato?-

-No, Yo quiero Kitty-

-Pues será Kitty-dijo soriendo-Espera, hay algo mas-dijo mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos, luego saco una pequeña caja y se la entrego-

-Quinn….-dijo observando la cajita luego de abrirla,era un collar con una pequeña estrella dorada-es…es hermoso…-

-feliz cumple años-dijo y luego la beso-

Estuvieron un rato jugando con la cachorra y luego se acurrucaron en el sillón mientras veían ty,luego escucharon el timbre

-Espera acá-le indico la morena y abrió la puerta-

-Hola Rach, Feliz cumple años-dijo entregándole una pequeña caja y luego la abrazo-

-Hola Carli, Gracias, no tenias porque-dijo mirando la pequeña caja-

-Claro que si, ábrela-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Carli…..-dijo mirando la caja luego de abrirla, era un brazalete con cuatro letras R, C, S, F

-Rachel, Carla=Sisters Forever-explico al ver la cara confundida de Rachel-

-Gracias-dijo y se lanzo a abrazarla-Como….como van las cosas con Alex?-pregunto luego del abrazo-

-No he hablado mucho con ella…-dijo con tristeza-

-Espero que arreglen las cosas-dijo volviéndola a abrazar-Ven, Quinn esta acá también-

-Hola Carla-dijo la rubia levantándose y dándole un pequeño abrazo-

-hey Quinn, que tal-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo-Y ese cachorro?-pregunto luego del abrazo-

-Es una niña, se llama kitty, Quinn me la regalo-dijo sonriente la pequeña morena-

-Ow que linda-dijo mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y jugaba con ella-

Al rato llegaron Santana y Brittany

-Hola Rach, Feliz cumple años-dijo la ojiazul dándole un fuerte abrazo-

-Gracias Britt-

-Hola, Feliz cumple años-dijo la latina dándole un pequeño y rápido abrazo-

-Gracias San, Pasen-les invito-

Ambas chicas entraron y estuvieron hablando y riendo un largo rato entre todas, Luego llego Alex

-Hey Rach-Dijo abrazandola-Ten, Feliz cumple años-dijo con media sonrisa entregándole un regalo era algo cuadrado y plano envuelto en papel de regalo-

-Gracias alex, que es?-pregunto-

-Porque no lo abres y lo averiguas?-dijo sonriente-

Rachel quito el envoltorio y era un cuadro con una pintura de Rachel sonriendo sentada en una elegante silla con un largo y hermoso vestido azul cielo Mientras a los costados del cuadro tenia las letras P, T, H, F.

-Perfecta….Talentosa….Hermosa…y Famosa…-dijo observando el cuadro-Tarde 4 horas en hacerlo-

-Alex esta hermoso-dijo aun observando el cuadro-Gracias-dijo sonriente y luego la abrazo con fuerza-

-Eres mi enanita, Quería regalarte algo-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo-espero que te haya gustado-

-¡Alex me encanta!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-Me alegra-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Quieres entrar?-pregunto-

-Carls está allí?-

-Si….entras?-

-…De acuerdo-dijo luego de pensar y entro, al entrar saludo a Quinn, santana y brittany y luego le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Carla como saludo y esta se la devolvió

Las chicas volvieron hablar durante un rato de nuevo y luego se fueron al Cine, después al parque y por último a un restaurante y cenaron todas juntas

Luego volvieron a casa de la cumpleañera donde cortaron el pastel, se divirtieron un rato más y luego cada una se fue a su casa.

-Gracias por el día de hoy quinn-dijo mientras la abrazaba-

-Todo por mi pequeña-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo-

-Nos vemos mañana?-

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo sonriente

_Al día siguiente_

Quinn y Rachel estaban en el glee club hablando animadamente con Carla cuando ven entrar a Alex con una guitarra acústica

-Hola Profesor Shue, Aunque no sea miembro de club, podría cantar algo?-pregunto-

-Por supuesto Alex, adelante-contesto sonriente-

-Gracias-

Alex camino hasta el medio del salón y comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Carla reconoció enseguida que canción tocaria, pues se la tocaba desde que aprendió a tocar la guitarra a los 8 años, normalmente se la cantaba para explicarle cuanta la quería, o cuando se peleaban y la rubia quería disculparse.

_Honey you are a rock__  
__Upon which I stand__  
__And I came here to talk__  
__I hope you understand__  
__The green eyes, yeah the spotlight,__  
__shines upon you__  
__And how could, anybody, deny you__  
__I came here with a load__  
__And it feels so much lighter now I met you__  
__And honey you should know__  
__That I could never go on without you__  
__Green eyes__  
__Honey you are the sea__  
__Upon which I float__  
__And I came here to talk__  
__I think you should know___

_The green eyes,__  
__you're the one that I wanted to find__  
__And anyone who tried to deny you,__  
__must be out of their mind__  
__Because I came here with a load__  
__And it feels so much lighter__  
__since I met you__  
__Honey you should know__  
__That I could never go on without you__  
__Green eyes, green eyes__  
__Oh oh oh oh [x4]___

_Honey you are a rock__  
__Upon which I stand___

Alex termino la canción Frente a Carla que estaba sentada con unas cuantas lagrimas

-Porque…..porque cantaste esa canción?-pregunto la ojiverde con rebeldes lagrimas-

-Tú sabes porque-dijo con media sonrisa limpiándole las lagrimas-

-Alex….No puedo-dijo apartándole la mano con delicadeza-

-….Que mas quieres que haga?-pregunto-

-Nada….No puedo Alex-dijo mientras se le salían las lagrimas de nuevo-Puedes….puedes retirarte por favor?-

-…Seguiré insistiendo hasta que me perdones…..-

-Lose…..solo….vete, porfavor-dijo señalando la puerta-

-De acuerdo…..nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se marchaba-

Luego de marcharse Alex del salón del glee club,carla se limpio las lagrimas y se relajo mientras abrazaba a Rachel

_A la hora del almuerzo_

-Alex estuvo genial cantando-Aseguro quinn-

-Si, Cierto carli?-pregunto Rachel-

-Si….pero…..no puedo-contesto Carla mientras jugaba con su comida-

-Debes tranquilizarte y pensar…..-aconsejo quinn-

-Si…..-dijo mientras observaba la hora-debo irme-dijo mientras se levantaba-

-Qué? A donde?-pregunto la morena-

-A la alberca-dijo mientras se iba-

Quinn y Rachel Sonrieron al escucharla

Alex estaba nadando en la piscina mientras pensaba en como pedirle perdón de nuevo a carla,luego al terminar de nadar salió de la piscina y se encontró son su linda ojiverde

-Rompiste el record-dijo con media sonrisa Carla observando el cronometró-

-Que haces Acá?-pregunto sonriendo mientras se secaba-

-Me gusta verte nadar mientras cuento el tiempo-

-Sabes lo que me costó pararme frente a esos chicos a cantarte esa canción?-preguntó-siempre te la canto a solas….me moría de nervios-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Lose…..pero Alex no puedo, Debo pensar, Debo reflexionar, relajarme….esta vez no funcionara esa canción-

-Que mas quieres que haga?-pregunto sentándose a su lado mientras ambas observaban la piscina-

-Que me dejes pensar…..que me dejes reflexionar…no puedo perdonarte aun-

-De acuerdo pero…..hare un último intento….podrías ir al auditorio esta tarde? Si quieres lleva a quinn y rachel-le pidió-

-De acuerdo-dijo dando un largo suspiro-

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras se levantaba y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla-

-Alex….-

-Qué? Al menos pueden ser en la mejilla como amigas no?-

-….Supongo-

-Bien, voy a ducharme, te esperare esta tarde en el auditorio-dijo mientras se marchaba-

-De acuerdo…..-

Carla se fue a la próxima clase que le tocaba y le pregunto a quinn y Rachel si podían ir con ella

-Quinn, Rachel….podrían acompañarme esta tarde al auditorio?-

-Si claro, para que?-Pregunto la morena-

-No se…..Alex me dijo que fuera esta tarde, me gustaría que me acompañaran-

-Claro, cuenta con nosotras-contesto quinn-

Las chicas siguieron hablando hasta que se hiso la tarde y se dirigieron al auditorio, todas las luces estaban apagadas y se les dificultaba ver

-Donde esta?-pregunto Carla-

-No veo nada-Se quejo Rachel

-Hasta que al fin llegaron-dijo Alex cuando se encendió una luz enfocando el escenario-

-Que haces allí?-pregunto la ojiverde-

-Como no sirvió con aquella canción…te cantare otra-dijo mientras se colgaba una guitarra eléctrica del cuello y se encendían las demás luces, detrás de la rubia ojimarron estaban otros chicos con instrumentos entre ellos puck,alex y puck eran los guitarristas

-Si no me perdonas con esta última canción, me rendiré y te dejare en paz, estás de acuerdo?-le pregunto-

-….No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto-dijo dando un largo suspiro-Si….acepto-

-Bien, siéntense-les indico-

-Al sentarse las chicas Alex comenzaron a tocar

_Feel your every heartbeat__  
__Feel you on these empty nights__  
__Calm the ache, stop the shakes__  
__You clear my mind__  
__You're my escape_

___From this messed up place__  
__'Cause you let me forget__  
__You numb my pain___

_How can I tell you just all that you are__  
__What you do to me___

_You're better than drugs__  
__your love is like wine__  
__Feel you comin' on so fast__.__  
__Feel you comin' to get me high__  
__You're better than drugs__  
__Addicted for life__  
__Feel you comin' on so fast__  
__Feel you comin' on to get me high___

_Feel you when I'm restless__  
__Feel you when I cannot cope__  
__You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote__  
__You kill the poison__  
__Ease the suffering__  
__Calm the rage when I'm afraid__  
__To feel again__  
__How can I tell you just all that you are__  
__What you do to me___

_Feel your every heartbeat__  
__Feel you on these empty nights__  
__You're the strength of my life__  
__Feel your every heartbeat__  
__Feel you on these empty nights__  
__Feel your every heartbeat__  
__Feel you come to get me high_

Al Terminar las chicas aplaudieron mientras Alex dejaba la guitarra en su lugar y bajaba del escenario

-Entonces?...me rindo?-pregunto cuando quedo frente a Carla-

-Tal vez si…..me compras un chocolate cuando me lleves a casa te perdone-dijo mientras jugaba con el collar que llevaba la rubia-

-Es un si?-pregunto Rachel emocionada-

-….Si-dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia ojimarron mientras esta sonreía ampliamente-No vuelvas a hacerlo o en verdad nunca te perdonare-Dijo y se lanzo tomándola de la nuca a besarla, Alex correspondió tomándola de la cintura, luego del beso la abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias-dijo aun abrazándola-

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo-

-Lo prometo-dijo mientras se le salían varias lagrimas-

-Ow-dijo Rachel abrazando a quinn mientras que esta sonreía-

…

**Las canciones son Green eyes de coldplay y better than drugs de skillet,si quieren busquen las traducciones de las letras para que sepan de dice**

**Gracias por los reviews.,Saludos**

**P.D: pueden decirme en los reviews ideas para que aparezcan más las brittanas,no me atrevo a colocarlas en drama como hice con Carla y Alex xD**

**Tal vez sean 30 caps. y si se da la oportunidad una segunda temporada**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10**

Un rayo de sol a través de la ventana ilumino el rostro de Santana que se giro a abrazar a su rubia al abrazarla sintió un peso en los pies

-Britt…..saca tu gordo gato de la ca- AUCH-exclamo al sentir un rasguño en su pierna-MALDITO GATO-dijo molesta mientras lo tumbaba de la cama-

-Santy! Porque lo tumbaste?-pregunto la rubia sentándose-

-Me rasguño, el empezó primero-dijo señalándolo-

…

-Maldición como puedes ser tan dormilona, Alex levántate-dijo tocándola por el hombro-

-Noo ven quiero abrazarte…tengo tiempo que no te abrazo-dijo somnolienta mientras en un fugaz movimiento tumbo a Carla a la cama y la abrazo-

-¡Alex!-

…

-Quinn…tocan la puerta-dijo somnolienta mientras la abrazaba-

-Es tu habitación….ve tu –dijo también somnolienta-

-Sí, pero tengo sueño, ve tu-

-No, Tu….-

-Mis padres pensaran que estamos haciendo algo si no abrimos, ve y abre la puerta-

-Que piensen lo que sea, tengo sueño…..-dijo tapándose por completo con la sabana-

A Rachel no le quedo más que levantarse e ir y abrir la puerta de la habitación, que al parecer sus padres no dejaban de tocar

-Buenos días-dijo bostezando la morena-

-Buenos días pequeña, porque tardaron tanto en abrir?-

-Estábamos durmiendo…-

-Oh lo siento, solo queríamos avisarles que saldremos, el desayuno esta abajo-

-Uh de acuerdo….que les vaya bien….-

Sus padres se despidieron y Rachel volvió a la cama con quinn

-Que querían?-pregunto con los ojos entreabiertos-

-Despedirse….van a salir-

-Tenemos todo el día solas entonces….-dijo colocándose sobre la morena y besándola-

-mmm Si-dijo entre besos-

Mientras se besaban Kitty salto a su cama y comenzó a jugar con ellas haciendo que se separaran

-Qué tal si la sacamos a pasear?-pregunto quinn mientras jugaba con las patitas de la cachorra-

-Si-

…

-Y….Como conociste a Alex y Carla?-pregunto la rubia mientras caminaban por el parque con la cachorra-

-Pues….

Flashback

Rachel estaba sentada dibujando cuando escucho unos gritos y levanto la mirada

-¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A ELLA!-exclamo una niña rubia mientras detrás de ella había una ojiverde lagrimeando-

-O SINO QUE?-pregunto un niño cruzado de brazos-

-Hare de tu cuerpo una pera de boxeo….-le amenazo mostrándole su puño-

Dicho esto el niño se fue, al parecer la rubia era la más temida allí, luego la ojiverde la tomo del brazo y la llevo a una mesa donde le indico que se sentara

-Te dije que no fue nada-

-claro que si, te empujo-dijo cruzada de brazos-

-No me dolió-

-entonces porque estas llorando?...No importa-dijo bufando al ver que la ojiverde se quedo en silencio y desviando la mirada-Y esa quién es?-

-Eh?-desvió la mirada hacia una pequeña morena que las observaba

-Que tanto nos ve?-dijo molesta-

-¡Alex! Ven, vamos a saludarla-dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con ella-

-Tsk está bien….-dijo dejándose llevar-

-¡Hola!-La saludo la ojiverde sonriente-Como te llamas?-

-H-hola…..Rachel….-

-Hola Rachel-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-Yo me llamo Carla-dijo señalándose-y ella Alex-dijo señalando a la rubia que se sentaba a su lado-

-Un…un gusto-dijo con media sonrisa-no pude evitar verlas por el aquellos gritos-

-Ese idiota se lo merecía-dijo la rubia afincándose en una de sus manos-Como es que eres tan pequeña?-pregunto cambiando el tema y observándola detalladamente-

-¡Alex! Déjala en paz-la reprendió la ojiverde-

-Qué? Tengo curiosidad-

-No….no me molesta….Soy pequeña, pero tengo una gran voz-dijo sonriente-

-No te creo-dijo aburridamente la rubia-

-Alex deja de molestarla….-le volvió a reprender-Nos podrías cantar algo?-

-Claro-

Rachel comenzó a cantar Don't Rain On My Parade,al terminar ambas chicas quedaron impresionadas….luego siguieron hablando y así siguieron los días hasta que se hicieron mejores amigas y pasaban mas tiempo juntas en casa de alguna de ellas, iban al colegio juntas etc..

Fin flashback

-entonces fue por una de las peleas de Alex?-preguntó con media sonrisa-

-Mmmm podría decirse que si…..tu como conociste a San y Britt?-

-Éramos vecinas….Jugábamos todas las tardes…-dijo sonriendo-

-Porque ya no lo son?-

-Tuve que volver a Boston por un tiempo, regrese a lima y mis padres compraron una casa más grande…que es en la que estamos viviendo actualmente-

-Y a qué edad se hicieron novias Britt y San?-

-A los 14-

Flashback

-Que pasa Santy?-pregunto la ojiazul-

-Britt yo….eh…Tu….Pues….-

-¡Santana, Dilo Ya!-exclamo la ojimiel al ver el nerviosismo en la latina-

-BrittanyMegustas-dijo rápidamente la latina sonrojada-

-Eh?-

-Me…..Me gustas…-dijo más pausada-

-En serio?-

-Si…..Siempre me has gustado…-dijo con un mínimo rubor mirando hacia el suelo-

Brittany Sonrió, se acerco a paso lento a la latina que raramente se moría de nervios, cuando quedo frente a frente, la tomo por el mentón, le levanto el rostro y la beso. Mientras que quinn sonreía ampliamente.

Fin flashback

-Santana nerviosa?-pregunto la morena riendo-

-Si…pocas veces se muestra así-dijo sonriendo-

…

-Podrías ir a la tienda que esta por acá cerca y comprarme unos ingredientes?-le pregunto Carla a Alex mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de esta-

-Sí, anótamelos-

-Yo quiero ir-dijo una pequeña rubia jalando un poco la camisa de Alex-

-Dani….solo voy a comprar-

-Pero quiero ir….-dijo con puchero-

-…..Vale, De acuerdo-

-Ten-le entrego un papelito-

…

-Britt para que me pediste ver una peli de terror si vas a estar cubriéndote en mi hombro a cada momento?-pregunto en tono divertido la latina-

-No me gusta-dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos y se escondía entre el cuello y el hombre de la latina-

-Quieres que la cambie?-

-Si-dijo en tono infantil-…..La Cenicienta…-

-De acuerdo-dijo dando un largo suspiro y Cambio la película-

…

Alex y su hermanita Dani salían de la tienda con una bolsa donde llevaban lo comprado, la niña disfrutaba una piruleta mientras Alex llevaba la bolsa

-Hey Alex-la llamo una voz desde atrás-

Alex se dio vuelta a ver quien la llamaba y se encontró con Erika

-Hola Erika…-dijo secamente-

-Escuche que arreglaste las cosas con Carla-

-Si-

-No tienes nada que decirme?-

-No-

-Tú eres su hermanita?-le pregunto a la niña sonriendo-

-Si-dijo sonriente la niña-

-Y cómo te llamas?-

-Daniela-

-Mmm que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Erika-

-Eres amiga de mi hermana?-

-Oh si somos muy buenas amigas….Que tal si un día vamos las tres juntas al parque?-pregunto sonriendo-

-¡Sí!-exclamo sonriente-

-Que quieres Erika?-pregunto molesta la rubia mayor-

-Nada….acaso no puedo hablar contigo un rato?-

-No….Carla me está esperando-

-Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?-

-No, estaré con Carla…..-Dijo comenzando a caminar-

-Hey-Dijo sujetándola del brazo-Tarde o Temprano vas a venir a mi-

-Suéltame-Dijo en tono serio, la morena la soltó y luego se fue-

…

Quinn y Rachel volvieron a casa luego de pasear a la cachorra, Y se dirigieron a la habitación de la morena

-Aun estamos solas….-dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la besaba-

-Pues hay que aprovecharlo-Dijo entre besos mientras se dirigían a la cama y se acostaban-

-_Rachel llegamos-_aviso uno de sus padres desde abajo-

-Si….Ya bajo-contesto la morena mientras se levantaba-

-Podrían haber llegado más tarde-dijo en tono infantil la rubia-

-Jajajaja Luego tendremos Tiempo Quinn-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación-

…

-Llegamos…..-Anuncio Alex al abrir la puerta-

-Compraron las cosas?-pregunto con sonriendo-

-si….-contesto entregándole la bolsa-

-Gracias-dijo y le dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

Luego de preparar la comida y comer las tres se sentaron en el sillón de la sala a ver tv

-….Hermanita, Cuándo iremos al parque con Erika?-Pregunto curiosa la niña-

-Erika?-le pregunto la ojiverde-

-Si, Dijo que era muy buena amiga de alex,Y que un día de estos iríamos al parque las tres, Cierto Alex?-le pregunto sonriente-

-Daniela…..Podrías dejarnos a carli y a mi solas, por favor?-Dijo al Sentir la seria mirada sobre ella de parte de Carla-

-Conversación de adultos?-

-Si, Conversación de Adultos, ve a tu habitación-

-De acuerdo-dijo la rubia menor y se fue-

-Erika?-pregunto molesta la ojiverde al irse la niña-

-Me la encontré Al salir de la tienda…..No paso nada-

-Al parecer ya se gano la amistad de Dani…-

-Carla-dijo Seriamente-No ocurrió nada….solo quiso hablar conmigo y ya-

-De que hablaron?-

-Nada interesante…..Unas pocas palabras…..-

-Alex…..Desde aquel día….Cada vez que no estoy contigo imagino que estas con otras chicas…..es como una inseguridad….No puedo borrar esa imagen en mi cabeza de ti besándote con Erika….-dijo mirándola fijamente mientras la tomaba de las manos-

-Carls….-

-te amo….No me abandones-Dijo y Luego la Beso-

…

-Quieres ver otra?-Pregunto la latina dirigiendo la mirada a la rubia, Estaba Dormida, la latina sonrió con ternura e intento despertarla-Britt….Vamos Britt despierta-dijo moviéndola un poco…La rubia no contesto, seguía en su más profundo sueño, La latina la cargo tomándola por las piernas y la espalda y la llevo a su habitación y la acostó en la cama

-Eres mi príncipe?-pregunto la rubia dormida-

-….Si, Soy tu príncipe, Descansa-dijo mientras le dejaba un beso en la cabeza-


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap.11**

_Esa voz tan maravillosa, esa sonrisa que hace que todo el mundo caiga a sus pies esos labios de fresa, esos ojos marrones….La conocía desde tiempo atrás, Siempre estuve admirándala,observándola disimuladamente desde lejos, Amo cuando canta en el Glee Club, Me gusto desde la primera vez que vi su tierna y hermosa sonrisa, Sin embargo no lo quería afrontar, Solo me uní al glee club para oírla cantar, pensaba que ese club era un salón aburrido lleno de nerds, luego me fui dando cuenta que era todo lo contrario, todos allí tienen talento, son carismáticos,etc…. en pocas palabras es todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba antes de entrar. Quién diría que ahora me encanta ese club y soy novia de Rachel._

Quinn escribía en una libreta recostada en una silla asoleadora Mientras que las demás chicas jugaban en la piscina, Estaban en la casa de alex,decidieron pasar el domingo allí juntas para compartir, bañarse en la piscina etc.

-Quinn, que escribes?-le pregunto Rachel saliendo de la piscina-

-Nada-contesto con media sonrisa cerrando la libreta-

-No vas a meterte a la piscina?-pregunto sentándose a su lado en la misma silla-

-Si-

-En que pensabas?-

-Cosas….Lo linda que es tu sonrisa….tu talento en el canto…tus ojos….-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el cielo-

-Siempre has pensado así de mi?-

-Desde la primera vez que te vi-

-No sabía que fueras tan…enamoradiza…o romántica-

-Jajajaja olvidalo, vayamos a la piscina.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba a la morena de la mano y se la llevaba-

-¡BRITTANY!-Grito Santana, La rubia y la morena voltearon a ver que ocurría y se encontraron a una brittany semidesnuda faltándole la parte de arriba del traje de baño corriendo como si no ocurriese nada mientras santana la perseguía con una toalla para taparla mientras que Alex reía y Carla solo negaba sonriendo-¡NO DEJES QUE LA PERVERTIDA DE ALEX TE VEA,ESOS PECHOS SON MIOS¡-Siguió gritando hasta que pudo alcanzarla y la tapo mientras esta reía-

….. … … ….. …. …. … .. … …. …. …. …. … … … . …. ….. ….. …. ….. … … … … …. … …. ….. …

-Rubia, ven, ayudame-dijo la latina-

-Santana, hay tres rubias acá….dos…-dijo aburridamente quinn-

-Y a cual es a la única que llamo así?-pregunto con una ceja levantada-

-Voy….-dijo dando un largo suspiro-

Las chicas estaban dentro de la casa, luego de nadar y jugar un tiempo en la piscina salieron, se ducharon y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde santana se ofreció a cocinar a petición de brittany

-Santy….tú crees que se moleste Alex por lo que dejamos en su habitación?-Pregunto la Hermanita de Alex sentada en medio de Carla y Rachel-

-No me llames asi, Tu tonta hermana estará bien-dijo la latina de espalda mientras cortaba unos tomates-

-¿Que Hicieron?-Pregunto Rachel-

-Nada…..-dijo en tono divertido la latina-

-Santana…..-le advirtió quinn-

-No es nada….solo una pequeña broma, le dejamos una pequeña sorpresa-dijo aun en tono divertido y con una sonrisa maligna-

-Qué clase de brom-Pregunto Carla, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Alex desde la habitación de arriba-

-¡_JODER!-_se escucho, luego sonaron como unos pasos rápidos hacia atrás y de nuevo se le escucho gritar— ¡_AAGH QUINN, RACHEL, ALGUIEN JODER SAQUEN ESO!-_

Las chicas Subieron rápidamente y se encontraron con Alex de pie sobre su cama temblorosa cubriéndose con una toalla, pues acababa de salir de ducharse…y sobre el escritorio que estaba al lado derecho de la cama una araña

-¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a una simple araña?-Pregunto la latina mientras reía estrepitosamente-

-Muy graciosa Santana-dijo la rubia ojimarron aun sobre la cama-S-s-saquen eso…aléjenlo….-

-¿Santy porque hiciste eso?-Le reprendió la rubia ojiazul mientras que quinn colocaba la araña en un envase y la sacaba-

-Fue solo una simple broma britt-dijo sonriendo-

Las Chicas al caer la noche se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas

… … … … _.. .. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. …. ….. … ….. …. ….. …. … …._

_Días después_

-No quiero que te vayas…..-Dijo Rachel haciendo puchero sentada en la cama de quinn, ambas estaban en casa de la rubia mientras esta empacaba.

-Rachel, Son solo unos días-dijo con media sonrisa quinn mientras empacaba-

-Lose, Pero no quiero que vayas-

-Es solo una semana-dijo sentándose a su lado-

-Lose…..pero voy a extrañarte-dijo aun haciendo puchero-

-Lose…..yo también-dijo acariciándole la mejilla-

-Al menos déjame algo tuyo-dijo mientras tomaba una bufanda de la rubia-

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo y luego la beso-

Al parecer la abuela de quinn estaba enferma y la rubia tenía que ir con su madre a Boston a visitarla, se quedarían allá una semana depende de cómo este la situación

-No puede ir solo tu madre?-

-No Rachel-contesto dando un largo suspiro-Prometo que volveré en una semana, no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo-

….. … … ….. …. …. … .. … …. …. …. …. … … … . …. ….. ….. …. ….. … … … … …. … …. ….. …

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Alex molesta cruzada de brazos-

-A ti-dijo sonriente Erika-

-No entiendo el motivo….Estas loca…-dijo bufando con molestia-

-¿Que es lo que ves en Carla?-pregunto-

-Muchas cosas…..-

-Y en mi?-

-…..Locura…..Obsesión…Demencia…Egoísmo…...-

-No sabía que tenías tan mala imagen de mí….-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Los primeros días no la tenía…-

-¿Qué tal si te hago cambiar de opinión?-Pregunto con una sonrisa seductora mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-

-Erika…..no entiendo porque sigues insistiendo conmigo…..fue solo un beso, en ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias, YO amo a Carla-dijo dando un largo suspiro mientras le retiraba la mano-

-¿Qué pasaría si….-La morena fue interrumpida por el telf. de Alex que comenzó a sonar-

-Diga….-dijo la rubia al contestar-…Si, de acuerdo…..ok, nos vemos-dijo y luego colgó-Era Carla….-dijo guardando su telf. de nuevo en el bolsillo de su sudadera-

-Conmigo no estarías acatando tantas órdenes….-

-No son órdenes, no soy su marioneta….-

-¿Enserio?-

-….Si…-

-Yo no estaría guardándote secretos…..-

-¿A qué…..A que te refieres?-Pregunto la rubia confundida-

-¿Te ha dicho que el mes que viene volverá su padre?-preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó anonadada-…..Tu…tu como sabes eso, como estas tan segura?-

-Eso no importa….lo que importa es que te guarda secretos, no confía en ti…deberías prepararte para cuando llegue el gran hombre-Dijo al ver que Alex comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa-

-No….no confía en mí por tu culpa….-

-Piensa lo que quieras….Deberías hablar con ella….-dijo sonriendo-Yo ya me tengo que ir-dijo acercándose a la rubia-piensa bien-dijo y luego le robo un beso y se marcho-

… … … … _.. .. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. …. ….. … ….. …. ….. …. … …._

-¡Vamos lord tu puedes!-Le animaba Brittany sonriente a su gato mientras este estaba en una caminadora ejercitándose-Debes bajar un poco de peso-

-Britt….ese gato nunca adelgazara-dijo dando un largo suspiro santana al ver que el gato se detuvo y se cayó de la caminadora-Déjalo como esta….es muy gracioso verlo subir las escaleras-dijo sonriendo-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una caminata nosotras?-Le ofreció la latina-

-De acuerdo-dijo la ojiazul sonriente tomando de la mano a la latina-

… … … … _.. .. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. …. ….. … ….. …. ….. …. … …._

-¿Me llamaras todos los días?-pregunto la pequeña morena acurrucada entre los brazos de la rubia-

-Si rachel,te llamare todos los días…..-

-¿No veras a otras chicas?-

-No…-dijo dando un largo suspiro-Rachel todo estará bien, te llamare todos los días, nos veremos por internet, y ya está, no hay problema, solo es una semana….-

-Lo se quinn pero…..te voy a extrañar-

-Yo también-dijo sonriendo-¿Si armas todo este lio por solo una semana, que haremos cuando estemos en la universidad?-Pregunto-

-No lo se….-dijo entristeciéndose-

-No pienses en eso ahora….fui una tonta al decir eso….centrémonos en el presente-dijo acariciando el cabello de la morena-

… … … … _.. .. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. …. ….. … ….. …. ….. …. … …._

-Carla….tenemos que hablar….-dijo seriamente-

-¿Que pasa Alex?-pregunto-

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-

-N-no….No….porque?-

-Quiero saber algo…..Tu padre…..tu padre vendrá el próximo mes?-pregunto la rubia mirando el suelo-

-¿De….de donde sacaste eso?...Quien te dijo?-pregunto nerviosa-

-¿Ósea que es verdad?-Pregunto levantándose del asiento-

-No, Alex….no quería decírtelo-

-¿Aun no confías en mi verdad?-

-Alexa escucha…-trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por la rubia-

-¿QUE NO SABES LO QUE PASARA SI EL VIENE, ACASO TE OLVIDASTE DE LO QUE OCURRIO TIEMPO ATRÁS?-pregunto alterada caminando de un lado a otro-

-¿Podrías sentarte y escucharme?-dijo seria Carla mientras la observaba-

-¡NO CARLA NO PUEDO SENTARME Y HABLAR SABIENDO QUE ESE HOMBRE VUELVE!-dijo molesta y nerviosa pateando una silla que tenía enfrente-

-¡ALEX CALMATE!-Le grito la ojimiel tomándola del brazo-


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

-Creo que deberíamos venir en otro momento…..-Dijo Rachel al escuchar el alboroto dentro de la casa de carla,Quinn y Rachel fueron a casa de la ojiverde a despedirse ya que la rubia se iba, luego irían a casa de santana,brittany y por último la de Alex.

_-¡NO PUEDO CARLA, NO ENTIENDES!-_se escucho la voz de Alex_-_

_-ALEXA CALMATE, HABLEMOS CON CALMA-_Luego la voz de Carla-

-Si…..-dijo quinn, ambas se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a irse, luego escucharon que la puerta se abrió y voltearon, era Alex que estaba saliendo enojada mientras que Carla estaba junto a la puerta dando un largo suspiro.

-H-hola chicas-las saludo Rachel-

-Hola…-dijo molesta Alex-

-Hola chicas-las saludo Carla con media sonrisa-

-¿Que…que pasa, porque estaban discutiendo?-pregunto quinn-

-Nada….-contesto la rubia ojimarron desviando la mirada y resguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera-

-Bueno…..-dijo Rachel poco convencida-Quinn venía a despedirse, se va mañana temprano a Boston por una semana-

-Y eso?-pregunto la ojiverde-

-Mi abuela se enfermo, iré con mi madre a visitarla-contesto la ojimiel-

-Ah….. bueno, Espero que te vaya bien-dijo la pelinegra con media sonrisa dándole un pequeño abrazo a la ojimiel-

-Sí, volveré pronto-dijo la rubia ojimiel devolviéndole el abrazo-

-Te estaremos esperando, buen viaje-dijo la rubia ojimarron con media sonrisa-

-Sí, Bueno….ahora iremos a las casas de san y britt,nos acompañan?-pregunto la pequeña morena-

-No, no yo…..tengo que hacer algunas cosas….ya me tengo que ir-contesto la rubia ojimarron-espero que se mejore tu abuela quinn, nos vemos-dijo y luego se marcho-

-Rach,yo voy las casas de san y britt,creo que sería mejor que te quedaras y hables con Carla-

-Si, nos vemos a la noche-dijo y luego la beso-

-Si, adiós-contesto la rubia y se marcho-

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa?-pregunto la morocha entrando a la casa de la ojiverde-

-Mi padre…-dijo mirando hacia el suelo mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en uno de los sofás-

-¿Cuando vuelve?-pregunto sentándose a su lado-

-el próximo mes….Alex esta que se la comen los nervios…..y la furia….-

-Carli,se que es tu padre….pero Alex tiene motivo para ponerse así, se le podría entender-

-Lose…..pero él me ha dicho que ha cambiado de opinión, que la perdona…que me acepta…...-

-No te quiero colocar en contra de tu padre….pero no recuerdas lo que intento….lo que intento hacerte aquel día?-

-Si…..lo recuerdo….pero el también es ese tipo de persona que hace las cosas sin pensar….-

-Carla no tiene que ver si lo hiso sin pensar o no…..por suerte Alex llego…..-

-Pero se volvió un demonio…-

-Con toda la razón…creo que deberías hablar con ella…..y estar atenta a lo que hará tu padre cuando este acá….has hablado con tu madre?-

-No….ella no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió aquel día...-

… … …. … …. … …. … …. …. …. ….. ….. … … ….. … ….. … ….. ….. ….

-¿Fabray, que haces allí?-le pregunto santana junto a brittany-

-Toque ambas puertas y nadie abrió, las estaba esperando….-

-fuimos a caminar…..que quieres….-

-Me voy por una semana mañana temprano a Boston con mi madre, mi abuela enfermo y…-

-si si claro….entendemos-le interrumpió la latina-espero que se mejore, no veremos luego-

-Espero que mejore-dijo la ojiazul con media sonrisa-te extrañaremos-

-Si, bueno solo venia a despedirme, aun tengo que empacar algunas cosas más….adiós-

-Adiós quinny-se despidió dándole un gran abrazo la ojiazul-

-Adiós-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo-¿No me vas a dar uno?-pregunto en tono divertido a la latina luego de que britt la soltó-

-….Ya que….-dijo fingiendo molestia y le dio un pequeño y rápido abrazo-Adiós…..-

… … …. … …. … …. … …. …. …. ….. ….. … … ….. … ….. … ….. ….. ….

-Dije que tarde o temprano vendrías a mi-dijo con media sonrisa Erika-

-Cállate….quiero saber de dónde conoces al padre de Carla-dijo tomándola con fuerza por el cuello aprisionándola contra la pared y ella-

-Podría hablar si dejaras de ahorcarme…..-dijo con un poco de falta de aire-Bien….-dijo al tiempo de que Alex la soltaba y comenzaba a observarla esperando una respuesta-¿Ahora si me crees eh?-pregunto en tono divertido-

-Cállate y responde de donde conoces a ese Hijo de….-dijo con molestia pero fue interrumpida-

-¿Alex…como puedes hablar tan mal de el? Recuerda que el trajo a la vida a Carla, la engendro, es el padre de tu amada novia….-dijo fingiendo asombro-

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo golpeando una pared-cállate y dime de donde lo conoces o como sabes que viene….-

-No puedo decirte…-

-¡MALDITA SEA ESCUPELO YA,NO SABES TODO EL LIO QUE TENGO ARMADO EN MI CABEZA!-Dijo volviéndola a tomar del cuello y apegándola a la pared-No sabes…..-dijo apenas en susurro aflojando el agarre y mirando al suelo mientras le comenzaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas-

-…..En primer lugar, deberías aprender a controlar tus impulsos violentos…..-dijo retirándole las manos con delicadeza-

-Lose…que pasaría si….vuelve a intentarlo y yo….no me pueda detener como aquella ves….o no este cerca de ella y por mi culpa llegue a tocarla…..?-dijo aun con lagrimas mirando el suelo-¿Como ella puede estar tan tranquila?-dijo rompiendo en llanto-es….es un maldito depravado…-

-Estas muerta de miedo…..nunca pensé que te veía así…..debes calmarte…..-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba-

-Odio toda esta mierda….-dijo sollozando aceptando el abrazo escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la morena-

… … …. … …. … …. … …. …. …. ….. ….. … … ….. … ….. … ….. ….. ….

-Deberías preguntarle a Alex quien le dijo que viene tu padre o como se entero-dijo Rachel-

-Lose…..solo lo sabemos mi madre y yo….no sé quien más podría saberlo….-dijo dando un largo suspiro-

-¿Y sabes a donde fue Alex?-pregunto-

-No, se fue hecha una furia, bueno tu la viste…..-dijo observando el suelo-

… … …. … …. … …. … …. …. …. ….. ….. … … ….. … ….. … ….. ….. ….

_Al día siguiente_

-Te voy a extrañar…-dijo Rachel abrazando a quinn con fuerza-

-Yo también…..Rach,ya me tengo que ir…-dijo con media sonrisa al ver que la morena no la soltaba-

-De acuerdo-la soltó y la beso-¿me llamaras todos los días?-

-Te llamare todos los días….-aseguro-Bueno, ya me voy, adiós-dijo al escuchar a su madre tocar el claxon del auto-Volveré en una semana-dijo y la beso-

-Adiós…..-

Quinn subió al auto y se fue, rachel entro de nuevo a su casa y se lanzo en el sofá de la sala

-¿Que pasa cariño?-le pregunto Hiram-

-Quinn…..se fue por una semana a Boston…..-dijo dando un largo suspiro-

-Oh vaya…..-

-Si…..-

… … …. … …. … …. … …. …. …. ….. ….. … … ….. … ….. … ….. ….. ….

Un hilo de rayo de sol a través de la ventana ilumino el rostro de alex,que abrió un poco los ojos y se coloco boca abajo tapándose la cabeza con una almohada

-Eres muy tierna cuando despiertas…..-escucho la voz de Erika, Alex palideció y se levanto rápidamente-

-¿Que…que haces acá?-le pregunto sentándose-

-No ocurrió nada, no te preocupes…..estuve toda la noche abrazándote mientras llorabas y morías de nervios, hasta que te quedaste dormida….ya era muy tarde para irme y me hecho me pediste que me quedara…..-dijo también sentándose-

-¿No….no ocurrió nada?-

-¿Querías que ocurriera algo?-preguntó en tono divertido y con una ceja levantada-¿No ves que estamos con ropa?-

-No…no quería que ocurriese algo…..gracias por….por eso….-

-Eso te demuestra que puedes confiar en mi…..no?-

-Supongo…-

-Merezco una recompensa…..-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Erika…..-

-Es una broma-dijo mientras sonreía y se levantaba de la cama-¿Quieres ir a desayunar? Yo invito….-

-Nose…..-

-¿Confías en mi no? Dejaste que me quedara acá y durmiera contigo…..-

-Supongo….de acuerdo…..-dijo dando un largo suspiro de resignación-

-Bien, vendré a buscarte en media hora, iré a mi casa a arreglarme….-dijo mientras abría la puerta-

-Te acompaño a la puerta….-dijo levantándose y siguiéndola-

-¿Erika?-pregunto la hermanita de Alex-

-Hola Daniela, como estas?-dijo saludándola-

-Bien….dormiste acá?-pregunto confundida-

-Si/No-respondieron Alex y Erika al mismo tiempo-

-¿Si o no?-pregunto la niña confundida-

-NO….ella vino muy temprano…y ya se va, cierto?-le pregunto-

-Si, vine temprano….y ya me voy, adiós-se despidió mientras Alex le abría la puerta-

-Adiós-se despidió la niña y la morena se fue-


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13**

-Buenos Dias,a levantarse, el día está muy soleado hoy….-Decía Hiram entrando a la habitación y abriendo las cortinas-

-Hm Cinco minutos más….-gimió Rachel tapándose con la sabana

-Rachel, Que quinn se haya ido por una semana no significa que estarás tirada en la cama todo el día como una despechada o deprimida….-

-Si lose pero cinco más….¿Donde está papa?-pregunto destapándose-

-Está Durmiendo, llego muy tarde anoche-

-¿ves? El también está durmiendo….-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus padres-

-Rachel, Vuelve acá….-Le susurro su padre Hiram haciéndole señas, pero ya era tarde, rachel llego y se acostó al lado de su padre leroy y volvió a dormirse mientras lo abrazaba-

… …. … … … … …. … …. …. … …. … … …. … .. … …. .. . .. ….. … … .. … …

Alex Desperto, Se ducho, se coloco ropa deportiva y salió a trotar

-¿_Ejercitándote_?-escucho la voz de Erika-

-Mmm Si, ¿Tu También?….-contesto con media sonrisa-

-Si…¿Ya desayunaste?-pregunto trotando a su lado-

-No… ¿Tu?-

-Tampoco….¿Quieres ir?...Yo invito….-

-¿Vas a estar invitándome a desayunar a cada mañana que me veas?-pregunto la rubia en tono divertido-

-Si, además, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo….-dijo con media sonrisa-

-…..De acuerdo….¿una carrera hasta el Restaurante?-pregunto animada-

-No lo sé…-

-Oh claro tienes miedo….-

-¿me estas retando?-pregunto en tono divertido-

-Mmm no lose….¿tú qué piensas?-dijo con una ceja levantada-

-Te acabare Rubia….Acepto…-

-Bien….a la cuenta de tres…..1….2….3!

Las chicas comenzaron a correr, Alex llevaba la delantera mientras que Erika estaba unos pasos atrás, luego Erika tomo impulso y se mantuvo corriendo al lado de a bajar unas escaleras a paso rápido pero un gemido de dolor de Alex hiso que Erika se detuviera

-Aagh-Se quejo de dolor la rubia sentándose en uno de los escalones-Maldición mi pie…-dijo mientras se lo tocaba-

-¡Alex!-exclamo preocupada la morena sentándose a su lado-¿Estás bien?-

-Ggh No…creo que me lastime el tobillo….-dijo aun quejándose-

-Te dije que era mala idea…-dijo mientras revisaba el pie de la rubia-Vayamos al hospital…-la ayudo a levantarse-…..¿Te duele mucho?-le pregunto al ver el gesto de dolor al ayudar a levantarla-

-Si…..-

-Ven, afíncate en mi….-dijo pasando su brazo por la cintura de la rubia y su brazo por encima de su cuello-

… …. … … … … …. … …. …. … …. … … …. … .. … …. .. . .. ….. … … .. … …

-¿Si?-dijo somnolienta contestando el telf..-

-_¿Rachel?...Buenos días pequeña-_dijo quinn al otro lado de la línea-

-¡Quinn!-exclamo Rachel sonriente levantándose como un resorte de la cama-

-Rachel….-dijo su padre somnoliento-

-Lo siento….-se disculpo y salió de la habitación-

-¿_Estabas durmiendo, Te desperté?...Lo siento.-_

-Si pero no te preocupes, como estas, que tal esta tu abuela-

_-Bien, voy a verla hoy, ayer llegamos cansadas por el viaje y decidimos ir hoy_-

-De acuerdo ¿Ya desayunaste?-

-_Si, Que tal va todo_-

-Bien-

-_Me , ya tengo que colgar, Te amo, adiós_-

-Yo tambien,Adios-dijo y colgó-

-¿Quinn?-pregunto Hiram con media sonrisa-

-Si-dijo sonriente la pequeña morena-

… …. … … … … …. … …. …. … …. … … …. … .. … …. .. . .. ….. … … .. … …

-Creo que hubiese sido mejor que tomáramos un taxi o algo así…-dijo Alex-

-¿Te da vergüenza estar así?-dijo en tono divertido Erika-

-No…..-

-La doctora dijo que no puedes caminar, necesitas reposar, y no tengo auto para llevarte a casa.-

Luego del hospital Erika llevaba cargada en su espalda a Alex debido al maltrato en el pie, fueron y volvieron caminando ya que estaba cerca.

-Ya llegamos….-dijo bajando a Alex-

-Gracias…..-dijo mientras abría la puerta-¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo?-

-Si-dijo mientras entraba-Espera-dijo al ver que Alex se quejaba del dolor al intentar caminar y la cargo entre sus brazos-

-¿Q-que haces? Bájame-dijo sonrojada-

-Siquiera puedes caminar, déjate ayudar-

-Ya me cargaste en todo el trayecto del hospital….-dijo mientras La morena la dejaba en el sofá –Creo que ya hiciste mucho….-

-Quiero ayudarte….además tu padre no está…¿cómo caminaras?-

-Puedo hacerlo sola….-dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada-

-Claro…¿tienes crema?-Pregunto-

-¿Qué?-

-Si crema….de masaje o algo así….-

-Si…..en aquel estante-dijo señalando-

-De acuerdo…-dijo levantándose y agarrando la crema-

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-quítate los zapatos-dijo al volver al sillón con la crema-

-¿Eh?...!Hey suéltame!-dijo al notar que la morena tomo su pie y le quito el zapato-¡Auch!-

-Lo siento….-Dijo mientras dejaba el zapato a un lado y comenzaba a echarse crema en las manos-me avisas si te duele….-dijo y comenzó a masajear el pie lastimado de la rubia-

-¿Por qué me ayudas tanto…?-dijo calmada acostándose en el sofá con los pies sobre el regazo de la morena-

-¿Acaso no puedo o no debería?-dijo en tono divertido levantando una ceja-

-Es que tu…..-

-Es que yo…-

-….Olvídalo-dijo la rubia dando un largo suspiro-

-¿Ya hablaste con Carla?-

-No…-dijo fijando su mirada en el techo-

-¿de qué tienes tanto miedo?-

-…..Del padre de Carla….¿qué pasaría si lo intenta de nuevo y yo no me pueda detener y lo mate?-

-Que ocurrió exactamente?-

-El día que Carla le dijo a su padre que tenia novia el enloqueció…..-

Flashback

-_Papa…..Alex….Alex es mi novia…soy….soy lesbiana….-_Dijo Carla fijando su mirada en el suelo-

-_¿Qué?-_Pregunto su padre con molestia-_Todo lo que te he dado….y tú me agradeces siendo lesbiana?-_dijo mas molesto caminando hacia la ojiverde-

-_No Hagas tanto escandalo, alex esta fuera y pensara que estamos peleando-_dijo la ojiverde levantando la mirada hacia su padre con nerviosismo-

_-¿Qué? COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA DE SER LESBIANA?! SIQUIERA HAS ESTADO CON UN HOMBRE!-dijo alterado el hombre-_

_-Papa yo la amo, ella me ama, solo quería decírtelo y espero que me entiendas-_

_-¿Cómo QUIERES QUE TE ETIENDA?-dijo golpeando a la ojiverde tumbándola al suelo-_

_-¡NO PAPA!-dijo llorando mientras su padre se posicionaba sobre ella y la golpeaba-_

…

_-¡NO PAPA DETENTE!-_Alex escucho la voz de Carla y entro rápidamente a la casa_-_

_-¡YO TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE ES DISFRUTAR CON UN HOMBRE!-_Dijo su padre con una sonrisa perversa mientras que intentaba desabrocharse el pantalón-

Alex vio la escena…..Su linda ojiverde tirada en el suelo semidesnuda llorando mientras su labio y nariz sangraban, Su padre con esa maldita sonrisa pervertida mientras luchaba por desabrocharse el pantalón…..Alex apretó los puños, Se enfureció, Luego se lanzo sobre el hombre y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Fin flashback

-Solo recuerdo hasta ese momento….luego mi vista se torno negra….cuando recupere la conciencia…..el padre de Carla estaba tirado en el suelo ensangrentado, Estaba molido a golpes…..mire mis manos y también estaban ensangrentadas….luego mire a unos brazos que me sujetaban desde atrás y era Carla que me abrazaba por la espalda mientras seguía llorando pidiendo que me detenga…-

-Vaya…..-

-Tengo miedo de mi misma…..no puedo contener estos malditos ataques de violencia…..-dijo mientras le comenzaban a salir lagrimas….-¿Y si lo intenta otra vez y yo no me puedo detener? El maldito paso dos semanas en el hospital debido a mis furia…..¿Que pasa si lo mato?...Carla me odiaría y para completar iría a un reformatorio, cárcel o algo así…..-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas-….¿qué pasa si un día me descontrolo por la furia y lastimo a Carla o alguien cercano?-Dijo dando un largo suspiro-Me odio….Me tengo miedo…..Me desprecio…..-

-Hey…..-dijo la morena deteniendo el masaje y fijando su mirada en la rubia-No digas eso….-

-¡Es la verdad!...soy un mounstro, nadie debería de quererme…..-dijo sentándose aun con los pies sobre la morena-

-No digas eso….Hay muchas personas que te quieren y te aman…-dijo acariciándole la mejilla-

-…¿Cómo quienes?-

-Tu padre, tu hermana, carla, rachel….Yo…..-termino diciendo casi en un susurro cerca de los labios de la rubia-

-Erika….no otra vez…..-

-Vamos…..Te he mostrado que en verdad te quiero, me preocupo por ti…..te amo…..-dijo aun en susurro-

-No….no puedo…..-

-Arriésgate…..-le susurro al oído de la rubia y luego mordió su lóbulo-

Alex no respondió.se lanzo a los labios de la morena sujetándola de ambos lados de la cara para que no se alejara, la morena correspondió y mientras la besaba comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la rubia, luego empujo suavemente a la rubia y esta quedo acostada, mientras que la morena se posicionaba sobre ella y volvía a besarla,alex enredo sus dedos en el cabello azabache de la morena mientras esta besaba su cuello, la rubia gimió al sentir una mordida en su cuello por parte de la morena., luego volvió a tomarla de ambos lados de la cara y la beso hasta que le falto el aire y se separaron, la morena mientras recuperaba la respiración le quito la blusa a la rubia dejándola en brasier,luego volvió a atacar su cuello dejándole más mordidas mientras posicionaba sus manos sobre los pechos de esta y comenzaba a masajearlos haciendo que la rubia gimiera y suspirara a causa del tacto. Erika movió una de sus piernas para estar mejor posicionada y toco el pie lastimado de Alex haciendo que esta se quejara del dolor, la morena se levanto preocupada y pregunto.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento…..-

-Ng estoy….estoy bien….Espera…..-dijo al ver que Erika intentaba besarla de nuevo-No..no puedo hacer esto,carla es mi novia, estoy haciendo mal…-

-Estas intentando convencerte de eso…..sé que sientes algo por mi…..-dijo fijando su mirada en la rubia-

-No, no no puedo hacer esto contigo, lo siento…-dijo intentando levantarse del sofá-Joder….-dijo a causa del dolor-

-¿Estás loca?-dijo mientras la sentaba de nuevo en el sofá-no te levantes, necesitas descansar…..-

-Erika vete por favor….-

-Maldita sea siempre ocurrirá esto?-dijo molesta-Me besas, Me Haces creer que estarás conmigo, luego te detienes y sales con la maldita excusa de que Carla es tu novia?...se que sientes algo por mí, arriésgate…..Piensa en que yo te quiero, que me preocupo por ti, que te comunicas mejor conmigo, que confías en mi…..-dijo señalándose-


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14**

3 Días después

-¿Volverás mañana?-pregunto Rachel-

-_Si rachel, estare allá en la tarde, no te preocupes_-dijo quinn al otro lado de la línea-

-Bien, te esperare-

-_De acuerdo, adiós_-

-Adiós….-dijo y colgó-

-¿Que dijo?-pregunto santana-

-Que si, viene mañana. Su abuela ya está bien.-dijo guardando el telf.-

-Bien, Porque ya no te aguanto más….-dijo cruzada de brazos-

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras….-

-Estaba aburrida hobbit…..Quítame esta cosa de encima-

-Es solo una cachorra….-dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos-

-Lo que sea….-dijo dando un largo suspiro-….¿Que tal una fiesta?-

-¿fiesta?-dijo confusa-Santana, Quinn no está….-

-No me digas…..-dijo con sarcasmo-es una simple fiesta….¿Qué haces cuando tus padres te dejan la casa para ti sola?...Oh dios ni lo digas, no quiero saber tus encuentros sexuales entre quinn y tu…-Dijo luego de pensar y al ver que Rachel intento hablar-

-No iba a decir nada de eso…-dijo rodándolos ojos-

-Bien, entonces que haces cuando estás sola?-

-Nada….me pongo a leer, juego con kitty….-

-Berry necesitas divertirte…..voy a comprar las bebidas, comida y llamar gente, tu prepara la casa…-dijo mientras se levantaba-

-¿eh….De verdad vamos a hacer una fiesta?-dijo mientras también se levantaba del sofá-

-¿Que no me oíste? Pues claro que si, vamos a divertirnos, volveré en una hora….-dijo mientras salía de la casa-

-De acuerdo….-

… ….. .. .. . ….. …. … … .. ….. …. … … …. ….. …. …. … …. … …. … …. ….. …

-Si….De acuerdo…..Ya está hecho, no se preocupe…..-Hablaba Erika por telf..-Si….completamente….de acuerdo, Adiós….-dijo y colgó-

-¿Quien era?-Pregunto Alex Somnolienta entre las sabanas-

-Nadie, Vuelve a dormir….-dijo volviéndose a acostar a su lado y abrazándola-

… ….. .. .. . ….. …. … … .. ….. …. … … …. ….. …. …. … …. … …. … …. ….. …

-Voy…-dijo dando un largo suspiro la morena levantándose del sofá, luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-

-Hola-dijo quinn sonriente-

-¡Quinn!-exclamo y salto hacia ella— ¿Que….que haces acá? Me dijiste que llegabas mañana…..-

-Quise darte la sorpresa-Dijo mientras entraba a la casa-

-esto es genial quinn-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la rubia-

-¿Te sorprendí?-pregunto tomándola de la cintura-

-Si….-dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y luego la beso—

-¿Esperas a alguien? -Pregunto luego del beso al escuchar el timbre sonar-

-Eh si…..a santana-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y abría-

-Acá esta todo….la gente llegara a eso de las 7…-dijo mientras entraba y colocaba las bolsas sobre la mesa—

-¿No vas a saludarme?-pregunto quinn con una ceja levantada-

-¿Rubia, que haces aquí?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella-¿no llegabas mañana?

-Sí, pero quise darle la sorpresa a Rachel….-dijo mientras la abrazaba-

-Oh vale, entonces que bien, estarás con nosotras….-dijo soltándose del abrazo-

-¿eh?-

-Vamos a hacer una fiesta….-

-¿Iban a hacer una fiesta sin mi?-pregunto aun con la ceja levantada-

-No quinn, yo quise decirle que….-Fue interrumpida por la latina-

-Si, Berry tuvo la idea, me rogo para que fuese a comprar esto para la fiesta…-dijo señalando las bolsas-

-¿Qué?-Dijo la morocha confundida-¿Yo? Quinn no le creas, fue ella, dijo que tenía que divertirme…-dijo señalando a la latina mientras hacía pucheros-

-Está bien….-dijo dando un largo suspiro-Rach….Creo que san tiene razón….-dijo mientras la latina sonreía orgullosa-

-¿Qué?-

-emmm Si…..creo que…..-dijo tocándose la nuca-

- No necesito una tonta fiesta para divertirme, pero de igual manera la haremos-dijo señalando a la rubia y a la latina-voy a avisarles a Carla y Alex….-dijo y tomo el telf. Y llamo-

-_¿Si?-_Dijo Carla al otro lado de la línea-

-Hola carla, Esta noche hare una fiesta, Vendrás?-dijo con media sonrisa-

_-Em. Si, de acuerdo_.-

-Genial, nos vemos-dijo y colgó-

-¿Viene?-Pregunto la rubia-

-Si-dijo mientras volvía a llamar-

-_¿Qué?-_dijo Alex somnolienta al otro lado de la línea-

-¿Alex, estabas durmiendo?-

-_Hm…Si….. ¿Qué pasa_?-

-Esta noche hare una fiesta…¿vienes?-

-_Mmm Si, de acuerdo, iré….-_dijo dando un largo bostezo-

-Ok, dejare que sigas durmiendo, adiós-dijo y colgó-

-¿viene?-pregunto esta vez la latina-

-Si…-

… ….. .. .. . ….. …. … … .. ….. …. … … …. ….. …. …. … …. … …. … …. ….. …

Las chicas se arreglaron mientras se hacia la hora….luego comenzaron a llegar los invitados, comenzaron a bailar y algunos a tomar, luego la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y se animaron mas. Santana comenzó a llorar, Brittany a bailar y desvestirse y Alex a reír por todo. a causa del alcohol

-¡JUGUEMOS A LA BOTELLA!-Grito Rachel un poco ebria -

-No Rachel…no creo que…-intento decir quinn pero fue interrumpida por los demás invitados-

-Si!-exclamaron varios en la improvisada pista de baile-

Todos se sentaron en círculo con la botella en medio, Quinn al lado de rachel, santana frente a brittany, Alex al lado de puck y Carla frente a Rachel. ….comenzaron el juego y primero toco santana con un chico llamado Mike, a lo que ella solo le dio un frio, rápido y pequeño beso, luego le toco a britanny con sam,y santana le advirtió al rubio que no se sobrepasara, este le hiso caso y solo fue un simple beso tierno, luego le toco a quinn con Rachel y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso mientras los demás a su alrededor silbaban y animaban, después le toco a Alex con una chica desconocida y le dio igual y la beso, pero la chica no la quiso soltar y la tomo de la nuca y siguió con el beso hasta que la rubia pudo soltarse y terminarlo, luego le toco a Carla con Sam y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, y por ultimo le toco de nuevo a rachel,pero esta vez con puck.

-Puckerman…..-le advirtió quinn-

-No te preocupes rubia, no lastimare a la sexy judía-dijo acercándose a la pequeña morena y le beso,rachel correspondió y luego se alejo, pero puck se acerco de nuevo y la beso por segunda vez haciendo que quinn se levantara y lo empujara separándolo de Rachel.

-Quinn cálmate…-dijo Rachel tomándola del brazo-

-Tranquila rubia…..-dijo puck con media sonrisa-

-Se acabo el juego….-dijo quinn levantando un poco la voz para que todos escucharan-

Cuando todos se levantaron y dispersaron en la sala, Rachel comenzó a hablar con quinn

-¿Porque lo dejaste?-dijo quinn con molestia-

-Tu viste que intente separarme, luego lo empujaste…-contesto Rachel cruzada de brazos-

-…..No importa ya eso….se acabo la fiesta…-

-¿Qué? Quinn si apenas…-no termino de hablar ya que quinn la interrumpió-

-TODOS, SE ACABO LA -grito quinn apagando la música-

-Los chicos se fueron molestos murmurando cosas y solo quedaron quinn, rachel, santana, brittany, carla y alex, que comenzaron a limpiar la casa, luego de terminar quinn se quedo en casa de rachel, santana y brittany se fueron juntas al igual que Carla y Alex

-Ve a ducharte y luego ponte esto-dijo Rachel a quinn entregándole un pijama-

-de acuerdo…-tomo la pijama y se dirigió al baño-

… ….. .. .. . ….. …. … … .. ….. …. … … …. ….. …. …. … …. … …. … …. ….. …

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Alex caminando al lado de Carla-

-No creo….estas ebria, no quiero escucharte decir cosas incoherentes y tener que asentir fingiendo que te escucho….-dijo Carla dando un largo suspiro-

-Carla…es importante….-

-Alexa…estas ebria….hablaremos cuando estés despierta en tus cinco sentidos y no riéndote de todo…..-

-….De acuerdo…..¿entonces mañana?-

-Si…..ve a casa-dijo al detenerse frente la suya-

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana…-

-Adiós-dijo y entro-

Alex espero a que Carla entrara a su casa y luego siguió caminando hasta la suya, al entrar todas las luces estaban apagadas, reviso las habitaciones de su padre y su hermana y no estaban, supuso que fueron a casa de su tia, luego se digirió a su habitación y Erika la estaba esperando.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?-dijo en tono divertido mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-

-Te dije que me quedaría a esperarte…-dijo con media sonrisa acostada en la cama con una pequeña bata dejando ver sus morenas piernas-

-¿Quién diablos te llama a esta hora?-dijo con molestia y confusión a la vez al escuchar el telf. De Erika sonar-

-…..Nadie…-dijo observando la pantalla del móvil-ve a ducharte…-le ordeno, al irse la rubia al baño la morena contesto-¿Qué pasa ahora?-dijo al contestar-…..Si…..Bien…..de acuerdo, adiós….-dijo y colgó, luego salió Alex del baño, se coloco el pijama y se acostó a su lado-

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto con una ceja levantada-

-Hace dos horas, Entre con la llave que me diste-dijo mientras se posicionaba sobre ella y comenzaba a besarle el cuello-

… ….. .. .. . ….. …. … … .. ….. …. … … …. ….. …. …. … …. … …. … …. ….. …

-Santy, bañémonos juntas….-pidió brittany a santana mientras entraban a la casa de la latina-

-De acuerdo…-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-

Ambas fueron al baño, se desvistieron y se metieron a la tina y se bañaron juntas, luego salieron y se acostaron a dormir una abrazada a la otra

… ….. .. .. . ….. …. … … .. ….. …. … … …. ….. …. …. … …. … …. … …. ….. …

-Te toca…..-dijo quinn saliendo del baño mientras se pasaba la toalla por el cabello-

-De acuerdo-dijo la morena y entro al baño, se ducho y luego salió-listo-

-Bien….-dijo la rubia acostada en la cama mirando hacia el techo-

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto la morena cariñosamente acostándose a su lado-

-Nada…..-dijo aun mirando el techo-

-Quinn…..-

-Puckerman….me molesto eso….-dijo dando un largo suspiro-

-No volverá a ocurrir…..es mas no jugaremos mas eso, a menos que nos toque a nosotras besarnos-dijo con media sonrisa-

-No necesito un estúpido juego para tener que besarte….-dijo y la beso mientras se posicionaba sobre ella,rachel correspondió y paso sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia, el beso se intensificó cuando quinn rozo su lengua por el labio inferior de la morena pidiendo permiso a lo que la morena se lo permitió y comenzaron una danza con sus lenguas, luego Rachel le quito la parte superior de la pijama a quinn, la rubia hiso lo mismo y le quito la parte superior de la pijama y luego comenzó a besarla por el cuello dejando de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas, luego la rubia fue bajando dejando pequeños besos sobre el abdomen de la morena hasta llegar al vientre y se detuvo y observo a Rachel.

-Quinn….sé que ya llevamos tiempo….pero no me gustaría que nuestra primera vez juntas sea estando ebrias….-dijo la morena con un poco de timidez-

-…Tienes Razón…..-dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo al lado de la morena mientras esta posicionaba su cabeza en su pecho pasando un brazos por su cintura-

-Gracias por entender….-dijo con media sonrisa cerrando los ojos-

-No te preocupes….—dijo pasando su brazo por la espalda de la morena y luego le dejo un tierno beso en la cabeza-buenas noches, descansa-

-Igualmente….-


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15**

-Ugh….me me duele la cabeza….-se quejo Rachel mientras se levantaba-

- A mi también….-dijo quinn dando un largo suspiro-

Las chicas se ducharon y luego bajaron a desayunar

-Buenos días bellas durmientes…-dijo leroy sonriente-

-Buenos días….-dijo Rachel con aburrimiento-

-Buen día….-dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de Hiram-

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Hiram confuso al ver la reacción de las chicas-

-Papi no grites….-dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor-

-¿Eh? Cariño no estoy gritando….-dijo Hiram-

-cierto….lo siento….-

-Bueno, acá tienen el desayuno-dijo Hiram entregándoles los platos-

-gracias…-respondieron ambas-

… … …. ….. . .. … …. … ….. …. … …. …. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …. …. …

-Santy me duele la cabeza…-dijo brittany abrazándola mientras estaban acostadas-

-….lo se britt…-dijo Santana tocándose la cabeza-

… … …. ….. . .. … …. … ….. …. … …. …. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …. …. …

-¡BUENOS DIAS HERMANITA!-dijo Daniela saltando sobre la cama de Alex-

-Aagh Daniela, no grites…..-dijo Alex cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tapándose con la sabana-

-¿te duele la cabeza?-dijo Erika entrando a la habitación-

-Si…..¿Cuando despertaste?-

-hace poco….-contesto sentándose a su lado-

-¿tuvieron una pijamada?-pregunto inocente dani-

-Si tuvimos una muy buena pijamada…-contesto Erika con doble sentido sonriente-

-Erika…..-le advirtió Alex con media sonrisa-

… … …. ….. . .. … …. … ….. …. … …. …. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …. …. …

Quinn y Rachel luego de desayunar se dirigieron de nuevo a su habitación y se acostaron a ver tv

-Pronto darán las vacaciones….¿.tienes planes?-pregunto quinn mientras le acariciaba el cabello-

-No…-dijo Rachel abrazando a la rubia-

-Vayamos de campo….-aconsejo-

-¿Campo?-dijo confusa la pequeña morena-

-Si….Mi madre tiene una casa en el campo, y cerca hay un lago….pasemos algunos días de las vacaciones allí….-

-¿Solas?-

-También podrían ir las demás chicas…..-

-¿Y nos llevamos a kitty?-pregunto sonriente-

-y nos llevamos a kitty… -dijo la rubia con media sonrisa-

-De acuerdo…-dijo la morena emocionada-

… … …. ….. . .. … …. … ….. …. … …. …. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …. …. …

Brittany estaba leyendo una revista en el sofá de su casa mientras santana estaba arriba duchándose, de pronto aparto la vista de la revista y la dirigió hacia el pequeño mesón que estaba allí, y observo una cucaracha, rápidamente tomo un tazón que estaba cerca y la encerró colocándolo encima con las manos sudorosas a causa del miedo sobre el insecto.

-_Q-que voy a hacer…..-_pensó sin quitar la mano sobre el tazón que encerraba a la cucaracha, luego se estremeció al sentir a la cucaracha volar dentro y chocar contra las paredes del tazón_-C-con cuidado, tengo que tener cuidado, tengo que pensar en un plan para prevenir que estas cosas asquerosas vuelvan a entrar a esta casa….¡Insecticida!.No, no puedo, no morirá con que la rocié una vez y así que puede escapar…además….¡no quiero ver como se retuerce!...¿qué hay de detergente? La atrapare al rodear el área del tazón antes de apuntarle directamente…¡N-no!-_pensó al volver a sentir volar al insecto dentro del tazón-_Sin lugar al que poder ir, despega, será el contra las personas. Si toca mi cuerpo….o mi cara….¡No! ¡Es el momento, no tengo opción! Una vez que levante este tazón ¡mis únicas opciones son matar o que me maten!-_pensó temblorosa mientras una gota fría de sudor bajaba por su sien_-_vida o muerte….-dijo tragando saliva, Santana llego a donde estaba brittany y se extraño al verla así.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-pregunto santana con aburrimiento sentándose a su lado-

-¡Santy!-exclamo y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio-Por favor, ayudame-dijo con nerviosismo-Adentro hay una cuca…una cucara…-dijo con dificultad a causa de los nervios señalando el tazón con su mano libre-

-¿Una qué?-pregunto santa de nuevo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para ver el tazón mejor-¿Quieres decir cucaracha?-Pregunto con una ceja levantada confusa mientras La ojiazul asentía rápidamente-Bien…me encargare de eso….-dijo mientras tomaba una revista y la enrollaba-

-Gracias-dijo mientras Santana se colocaba en posición para golpear al insecto-

-…..Britt….-dijo luego de un largo silencio mientras esperaba que brittany quitara el tazón-

-¿Si?-pregunto con nerviosismo-

-¿Qué haces? Me encargare de ella, así que levanta el tazón-dijo señalando el tazón-

-¿Qué?-Dijo levantando la mirada y observándola-

-Te estoy diciendo que levantes el no lo haces, no podre hacer nada…..¡britt!-exclamo al ver que no levantaba el tazón-

-¿Qué?¿quieres que libere a este secuaz del mal? ¡Esta es una caja de pandora, cuando la abra será vida o muerte!-exclamo con mas nerviosismo-

-No no no ¿Cómo se supone que la mate si no levantas el tazón?-dijo con confusión-

-¡Levántalo tu!-exclamo sin apartar la mano del tazón-

-¡¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?!-dijo con más confusión y una mínima molestia-

… … …. ….. . .. … …. … ….. …. … …. …. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …. …. …

-¿Cómo es que a ti no te duele la cabeza?-dijo Alex a Carla mientras ambas tomaban café, habían quedado en una cafetería para hablar-

-Yo no tome alcohol…..no como otra persona…..-dijo con media sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su café con tranquilidad-¿Por qué las gafas de sol?-

-El sol me molesta por la mañana….-dijo dando un largo suspiro-….parezco un vampiro por las mañanas, me conoces…-

-Lose….quería que lo dijeras…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-¿y de que querías hablarme?-

-Carla…..yo…-dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y daba un largo suspiro-

-Estas con Erika….-dijo con seriedad observando su vaso-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos-

-Al menos debería de tener cuidado donde deja sus malditas mordidas….o tu aprender a usar bien una bufanda…-dijo señalando el cuello de la rubia-No hemos estado juntas desde aquella discusión, así que supongo que fue ella….-

-Tu…..tú no estás…..?-

-Por supuesto que estoy enojada…..-dijo golpeando la mesa-pero es tu decisión, tu eres la que está jugando con el fuego, tu eres la que te quemaras….-dijo mientras la observaba a los ojos-

-Carla perdón…..-

-….No tienes de que disculparte…-

-Claro que si, te menti, te traicione-

-Lo sé….Esperare a que te des cuenta de que cometiste un error al elegirla a ella y no a mi….-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

-No, carla espera-

-¿Esperar que?-dijo con molestia mientras la observaba-¿a que aquella estúpida te lastime y luego venga yo y te consolé?-

-No….no espero que hagas eso, si ocurre algo asumiré la culpa…solo quiero decirte que de igual manera estaré apoyándote cuando tu padre vuelva…-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y quedaba enfrente-

-Lose y Gracias….ya me tengo que ir….-dijo desviando la mirada y comenzaba a caminar, pero fue detenida por la mano de Alex que la tomo y halo hacia ella apegándola a su cuerpo y luego la abrazo-

-Alex….-dijo casi en susurro mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la rubia e intentaba zafarse del abrazo-

-abrázame….-dijo presionándola más-Tranquilízame….hazme saber que no te estoy abandonando, que tu estas dando tu consentimiento para esta ruptura….que podemos aunque sea quedar como amigas…..-

-No te aseguro que podremos quedar como amigas….pero no, no me estas abandonando….yo estoy de acuerdo con esta separación…..-dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo-

-Gracias…..-

-Ten cuidado con Erika….-dijo al terminar el abrazo y luego le acomodo la bufanda tapándole bien el cuello-mejor….-dijo con media sonrisa-

… … …. ….. . .. … …. … ….. …. … …. …. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …. …. …

-Maldito gato….-Murmuro santana sentada en el sofá mientras a su lado estaba brittany recostada en su hombro viendo tv-

-¿Eh?-dijo brittany levantando la cabeza-¿dijiste algo?-

-No…-dijo con media sonrisa mientras la rubia volvía a recostarse en su hombro, cuando brittany levanto el tazón la cucaracha voló y luego se detuvo cerca del gato, brittany le animo a que la matara pero el gato seguía en el quito sueño, luego santana tuvo que matarla con la revista. al golpear al insecto a causa del sonido del golpe el gato despertó y rasguño el brazo de santana como reflejo ya que estaba cerca.

… … …. ….. . .. … …. … ….. …. … …. …. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …. …. …

-¡No, Kitty!-exclamo Rachel entre risas, estaban bañando a la cachorra y esta se sacudió mojando a la vez a Quinn y Rachel-

-Era inevitable…-dijo quinn con media sonrisa mientras sostenía a la cachorra-

-Si…-dijo Rachel sonriente mientras jugaba con la cachorra haciéndole copetes de espuma-

… … …. ….. . .. … …. … ….. …. … …. …. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …. …. …

**¿Qué fuerte lo de Paul Walker no? Además de irónico, Se notaba que era una buena persona, me encanto su papel en rápido y furioso. Es una pena. R.I.P.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16**

Días después…

Las chicas estaban reunidas en casa de Rachel. Rachel sentada abrazada a Quinn,Brittany sentada al lado de santana recostando su cabeza en su hombro, Carla en uno de los sillones individuales y Alex sentada en la alfombra del suelo jugando con kitty.

-¿Para qué nos quieres acá Berry?-Pregunto con tono molesto Santana-

-Me Aburro….-se quejo Alex acostándose mientras la cachorra se le subía encima y comenzaba a lamerle la cara-¡Eww Kitty!-exclamo sentándose de nuevo y limpiándose la cara mientras Brittany reía-

-Bueno chicas, Quiero invitarlas a ir con Quinn y conmigo a la casa de su madre en el campo-dijo sonriente señalando a la rubia-Unos días, También hay un lago.-aseguro aun sonriente-

-¿Kitty viene con nosotras?-pregunto Alex-

-Si-

-Acepto…-Contesto la rubia ojimarron volviendo al juego con la cachorra-

-Yo no, Brittany vámonos…-dijo Santana Levantándose del sillón-

-¿EH? Santy yo quiero ir….-Dijo Brittany haciendo puchero mientras tomaba de la mano a la latina impidiendo que se fuera-Por fis….-pidió haciendo ojitos de cachorro-

Santana se quedo observando un rato a Brittany dudativa, Luego dio un largo suspiro y se sentó de nuevo-….De acuerdo….-Acepto mientras Brittany aplaudía sonriente-

-¿Carli?-pregunto la pequeña morena a Carla-

-Acepto…-dijo con media sonrisa-

-¡Bien!-Exclamo Rachel sonriente levantándose del sillón-Nos vamos en 2 días-

… . .. ….. …. … .. … … . .. …. …. … ….. . … . … …. … … .. .. . … …. …. ….. …. ….. …. … .. .

Alex y Carla estaban en el auto de la rubia, Ambas habían ido de compras, Carla no podía negarle a Alex el ir juntas de compras, sabía que a ambas les encantaba ir y caminar por los centros comerciales juntas,Despue de todo acepto terminar siendo amiga de la rubia.

-aun no puedo creer Cuanto helado y videojuegos compraste…-dijo Carla dando un largo suspiro desde el asiento del copiloto-

-y yo Cuantos cosméticos TU compraste…-Contrarresto Alex con media sonrisa mientras manejaba-Si no te molesta primero iremos a mi casa a guardar el helado, luego te dejo en la tuya-

-De acuerdo….¡ALEX FRENA!-Grito al ver que casi atropella a una persona, Alex freno rápidamente-Maldición ten cuidado….-dijo con un poco de molestia luego de que la rubia freno-

-Lo siento….. –Dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad-Veamos que tal esta el casi atropellado-dijo con media sonrisa bajándose del auto, Carla hiso lo mismo y bajo siguiéndola-

-¿Hey, Estas bien?-Dijo la rubia ojimarron cruzada de brazos-

-¿Qué no sabes manejar?-Pregunto con molestia una castaña-

-¿y Tu que cuando se cruza se ve hacia ambos lados?-Contrarresto Alex mostrando Seriedad y la miraba con enojo-

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Carla al llegar al lugar-

-Si, por suerte tu tonta amiga freno a tiempo…..-Dijo la castaña mostrando seriedad mientras le devolvía la mirada de enojo a Alex-….¿Carla?-Pregunto al desviar la vista y observar a la ojiverde-

-¿Eh,L-Lauren?-Dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa enorme mientras se acercaba a ella-

-¡SI,SOY YO!-Exclamo también sonriente mientras le daba un gran abrazo a la pelinegra, Alex al ver la escena se extraño-

-¿Wow Cuando volviste?-Dijo Carla aun sin quitar la enorme sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo-

-Llegue ayer, iba camino a tu casa a saludarte…-dijo Lauren luego de terminar el abrazo-

-Dios aun no me lo creo-Dijo emocionada la ojiverde mientras la castaña asentía-

-A ver…¿Quien es esta?-Pregunto Alex sin rodeos con una ceja levantada a Carla mientras señalaba a la castaña-

-Alex…. ¿No…no la recuerdas?... ¡Es Lauren, mirala!-Contesto sonriente Carla-

-¿Alexa?...Wow chica me había olvidado de ti…-dijo con media sonrisa Lauren-

-No, no la recuerdo…-Dijo la rubia ignorando las palabras de la castaña-

-Alex…es Lauren…con la que te la pasabas peleando en los recesos…..Lau…-Le recordó La ojiverde-

-¿Lau…Lauren?-Pregunto recordando-¡Joder!-Exclamo luego de recordar-¡Cuanto has cambiado!-

-Era obvio que no me recordaras….me tenias un odio infinito….espero que aun no lo tengas..-dijo en tono divertido-ven acá..-luego la abrazo-

… . .. ….. …. … .. … … . .. …. …. … ….. . … . … …. … … .. .. . … …. …. ….. …. ….. …. … .. .

-¿Rosa?-Pregunto Rachel sonriente-

-….Rosa…-Aseguro Quinn con media sonrisa-

Ambas estaban en una tienda de accesorios para animales, ya que se iban a llevar a kitty decidieron aprovechar y comprarle unos accesorios como una segunda cama, una pelota,Ropa,y otro collar, aunque eso ultimo era innecesario, Quinn lo había dicho, pero Rachel insistió en comprarle otro.

-Rach….¿Cuántas cosas más vamos a comprar?-pregunto Quinn dando un largo suspiro-

-No seas quejona Quinn, por los momentos más nada, vamos a pagarlo-contesto Rachel, luego la tomo de la mano y la llevo-

-Al fin…..-dijo la rubia dando un largo suspiro-

Las chicas pagaron y luego salieron y se dirigieron al auto

-Quinn….-la llamo La morena- desde el asiento del copiloto-

-Dime…-contesto la rubia mientras manejaba-

-¿Hay suficiente espacio para las chicas en la casa de campo?-

-Mmm…..Si, Tiene cuatro habitaciones….¿Porque?-

-Nada, Curiosidad…Yo creo que Carla no va a querer dormir con Alex…ya que terminaron….-

-Arreglaremos eso cuando estemos alla,no te preocupes…-

-Bien. ¿y nos bañaremos en el lago?-pregunto emocionada-

-Si….-

… . .. ….. …. … .. … … . .. …. …. … ….. . … . … …. … … .. .. . … …. …. ….. …. ….. …. … .. .

-Britt Britt, nos vamos en dos días….¿porque estas empacando hoy?-Pregunto Santana-

Santana y brittany estaban en la habitación de la rubia, Santana estaba sentada en la cama mientras brittany sacaba ropa como loca de su closet.

-….Además creo que es mucha ropa…-volvió a hablar la latina-

-Tu también deberías empacar hoy santy….-

… . .. ….. …. … .. … … . .. …. …. … ….. . … . … …. … … .. .. . … …. …. ….. …. ….. …. … .. .

Luego del casi choque Alex decidió llevar a lauren,Las tres chicas hablaban animadamente en el auto

-¿Y qué tal Inglaterra?-Pregunto Carla-

-Uh Bien, Pero extrañaba mucho Lima, así que decidí volver y estudiar este año acá…-contesto Lauren con media sonrisa-

-Llegamos….-Dijo Alex al detener el auto frente a la casa de Carla-

-genial, Gracias Alex-Dijo la castaña mientras bajaba del auto-

-bien, Gracias…-agradeció la ojiverde, luego se bajo del auto y dejo un beso en la mejilla de la rubia-Nos vamos luego…-se despidió y entro a la casa junto a Lauren-

… . .. ….. …. … .. … … . .. …. …. … ….. . … . … …. … … .. .. . … …. …. ….. …. ….. …. … .. .

Quinn y Rachel llegaron a casa de la morena y guardaron las cosas que le compraron a la unas cuantas ropas que Rachel decidió probarle

-¡Mira Quinn, mira que tierno le queda!-Exclamo sonriente Rachel, la cachorra tenía una camisa rosa y un gorrito Blanco.

-Le queda hermoso…-Dijo Quinn con media sonrisa-

-Ven kitty, vamos a probarte otra…-le dijo a la cachorra mientras le quitaba el sombrero y la gorra y le colocaba un vestido blanco con lunares morados-¿Qué tal este?-

-Hermoso…-volvió a responder quinn con media sonrisa-

-No te noto muy interesada en el tema….-dijo Rachel haciendo puchero soltando a la cachorra y sentándose al lado de la rubia-

-Lo siento…..En verdad todos le quedan Hermosos….-dijo abrazándola-

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior-

-De verdad….-aseguro-

… . .. ….. …. … .. … … . .. …. …. … ….. . … . … …. … … .. .. . … …. …. ….. …. ….. …. … .. .

Luego de Alex dejar a Carla y Lauren en casa de la ojiverde ambas entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación de esta a conversar.

-¿Entonces….me estás diciendo que Alex y tu fueron novias?-Pregunto Lauren sentada jugando con un cojín-

-Si…..Tuvimos problemas con mi padre…..pero lo solucionamoes, creo….en verdad disfrute esa relación….pero ahora….ella conoció a otra persona…-contesto dando un largo suspiro-

-Wow…..Que desperdicio….Digo., El que ella de haya dejado, es una idiota…..-

-Pero seguimos siendo amigas….-

-¿Tienes planes para las vacaciones?-Pregunto la castaña-

-Si, en dos días saldré de la ciudad con unas amigas…-

-Ah,por supuesto….-dijo bajando la cabeza-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No, nada es que…..-

-¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotras?-

-¿Segura?-

-Si, no creo que haya problema-dijo con media sonrisa-

-Genial-

… . .. ….. …. … .. … … . .. …. …. … ….. . … . … …. … … .. .. . … …. …. ….. …. ….. …. … .. .

-Quinn….-la llamo la morena mientras la abrazaba-

-dime Rach…-

-Yo….-fue interrumpida por su padre Hiram que toco la puerta-

-_Chicas, El almuerzo está listo-_

-Ok,ya bajamos…-contesto la morena-

-¿Que me ibas a decir?-pregunto curiosa-

-Nada, bajemos a comer…-dijo levantándose y tomándole de la mano-

Las chicas bajaron y se sentaron a almorzar

-¿Y, Quinn….vas a ir a la universidad?-Pregunto Leroy-

-Uh Si, Tengo pensado ir a Yale…-contesto la rubia-

-Wow eso esta genial-aseguro Hiram-

-Si, Gracias-

… . .. ….. …. … .. … … . .. …. …. … ….. . … . … …. … … .. .. . … …. …. ….. …. ….. …. … .. .

-¿Quieres Helado?-Le pregunto Alex a Erika, ambas estaban en la habitación de la rubia viendo una película.

-No, Quiero tus besos…-dijo la morena en tono seductor-

-Pues Bien, Mas helado para mí-Dijo en tono bromista-

-Tonta….-bromeo y le quito el pote de helado y lo dejo y la mesita de noche al lado de la cama luego empujo a la rubia y la acostó en la cama y comenzó a besarla pero fue interrumpida por un llamado de su telf..

-Maldita sea….-murmuro Alex molesta al escuchar el telf..-me estoy hartando de esas llamadas…-

-Alex son solo llamadas…-dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba el telf..-Vuelvo en un minuto-dijo y salió y la habitación y contesto-

… . .. ….. …. … .. … … . .. …. …. … ….. . … . … …. … … .. .. . … …. …. ….. …. ….. …. … .. .

Las chicas luego de almorzar volvieron a su habitación y siguieron hablando

-Quinn…..hablando sobre Universidad….-Dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama-

-Dime Rache….-

-Yo….Yo voy a NYADA…-

-Lo se….Escucha, no será problema para nosotras. ¿De acuerdo?-dijo sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la mejilla-Iré todos los fines de semana a Nueva York y nos veremos, solo serán tres años, No habrá problemas…-

-Lo se quinn pero…-

-Rachel….Todo estas bien…..No ocurrirá nada…..no te preocupes de eso por los momentos….¿De acuerdo?-Dijo con media sonrisa-

-…..Bien….-

-Bien-dijo con media sonrisa y luego la beso-


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por los reviews y demás :)**

**Cap. 17**

Día del viaje

Las chicas estaban Frente a la casa de Rachel Guardando el equipaje.

-¿Habrá que acomodarnos quien va con quien no?-Pregunto Santana-

-Sí, Tu y Brittany con nosotras-Dijo Quinn abriendo la maleta del auto-

-Carla conmigo…-Dijo Alex Mientras tomaba la maleta la ojiverde y la colocaba en su auto-

-¿Y Lauren, no?-Pregunto Carla-

-…..Si….Y Lauren…..-contesto con molestia la rubia ojimarron -

-Bien, Todo está listo, Vámonos-Dijo quinn-

-Adiós papis-Se despidió Rachel de sus padres en un gran abrazo-

Las chicas entraron al auto y emprendieron el viaje a la casa de Quinn a mitad de camino se detuvieron en una estación de servicio para gasolina y comprar algunas cosas. Quinn y Rachel entraron a la tienda mientras santana Se encargaba de la gasolina, Carla y Lauren bajaron del auto y también se dirigieron a la tienda Mientras Alex se encargaba de la gasolina.

-Bienvenida. ¿en que puedo servirle?-Pregunto la encargada de la tienda con una coqueta sonrisa a Quinn, Rachel al notarlo le dio un poco de molestia-

-Sí, Deme dos jugos, dos gaseosas,…. Y uno de esos paquetes de Golosinas-Dijo con media sonrisa quinn señalando el estante detrás de la Chica-

La chica le dio lo pedido y luego quinn le pago y salió junto a Rachel.

-¿No viste la estúpida sonrisa que tenia?-Dijo Rachel al apenas salir de la tienda-

-No….-Contesto quinn con media sonrisa-

-Pues yo si, y tu también devolviéndole la estúpida sonrisa…-

-Rachel lo hice por amabilidad….-

-Aja….-

…

-Deme Una gaseosa y dos jugos, por favor-Pidió Carla a la chica de la tienda-

-Y uh…..¿Alex siempre es así?-Pregunto Lauren-

-¿Cómo así?-dijo confundida con tono divertido-

-Eh Pues….así…..Amargada o….Molesta….-

-No….no te preocupes por eso…..el calor la pone de ese humor…-dijo mientras pagaba y agarraba las bebidas-Ten-le entrego un jugo-

-Gracias…-

Ambas salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia las demás chicas

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunto Alex-

-No, Solo unos cuantos kilómetros más….-Contesto quinn mientras abría su bebida-¿Dónde está Brittany?-

-En el baño…-Contesto santana mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida-

-Ten, te traje una Gaseosa-Dijo Carla entregándole la bebida a Alex-

-Gracias…-Agradeció y agarro la bebida-

Brittany volvió y luego todas entraron de nuevo a sus autos y siguieron el viaje, Luego de media hora llegaron.

-Llegamos-Dijo Quinn estacionando el auto-

-Quinn….Esto es Genial…-Dijo sonriente Rachel-

-¡Si Quinny!-Exclamo También sonriente brittany-

-No está mal…-Dijo con media sonrisa Santana-

-Gracias, Bajemos…-Dijo la ojimiel mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad-

…

-Supongo que llegamos….-Dijo Alex dando un largo suspiro-

-Bien, bajemos el equipaje…-Dijo Carla con madia sonrisa mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad-

Todas las chicas Bajaron de los autos y entraron a la casa.

-Ok obviamente Brittany dormirá conmigo. ¿Donde están las habitaciones?-Pregunto Santana-

-Por allá…-Señalo Quinn-

-Bien, nos vemos…-Santana tomo de la mano a brittany y se la llevo a la habitación-

-Lauren conmigo, Vamos…-Dijo Carla con media sonrisa y la tomo del brazo y se la llevo-

-Obviamente yo sola en la que resta…-Dijo dando un largo suspiro Alex y se fue-

-Y supongo que a nosotras la Principal…-Dijo Rachel-

-Estas en lo correcto, Vamos-Contesto Quinn-

Las chicas Acomodaron sus equipajes en las habitaciones y luego se reunieron en la sala.

-Rachel y yo vamos a un Súper mercado que está en un pueblo cercano, Por favor no destruyan la casa…-Dijo Quinn-

-Por favor Quinn. ¿Que podríamos hacer?-Dijo Santana en tono divertido-

-Uh a ver….Estamos en el medio de la nada….en la cocina hay cuchillos…y tu eres una loca Latina psicópata…-Contesto Alex-

-A callar Steward…-La amenazo Mientras señalaba a la rubia ojimarron-

_-¡Santy Hay una Piscina!_-Exclamo Brittany desde el Jardín-

-Genial Britta,Ya voy-Contesto La latina-

-Bueno, volveremos pronto, Santana por favor….-Pidió Quinn-

-¿Qué?-

-Alex…-Advirtió Rachel-

-No hare nada…..Tengo sueño, Vayan a comprar…-Dijo Alex bostezando y levantándose del sillón-

-Bien, Volveremos pronto-Volvió a decir la ojiverde-

-Ya dijiste eso, Fuera de aquí…-Dijo La latina mientras llevaba a Quinn y Rachel a la puerta-Tráiganle a britt mas Dulces, Adiós-Se despidió y cerró la puerta-

Quinn y Rachel subieron al auto y se fueron.

-_Alex….¿Te sientes Bien?_ –Pregunto Carla tocando la puerta de la habitación de Alex-¿_Puedo pasar?-_

-Si….Pasa…-Contesto acostada en la cama-

-¿Te sientes bien?-Volvió a preguntar al entrar en la habitación-

-…Si…-Contesto con aburrimiento-

-Alex….-Advirtió-

-No me pasa nada….¿Has hablado con tu padre?-

-No me cambies el tema…..No he hablado con el desde aquella vez….-

-Bien…Ve a la piscina con britt…..O con Lauren…..-

-…Bien…Si Te sientes mal de dices por favor…-

-Si….ve….-

Carla dejo un beso en la mejilla de Alex y salió de la habitación.

...

Santana y Brittany se colocaron los trajes de baño y se metieron en la piscina. Mientras que Carla y Lauren se recostaron en unas sillas asoleadoras que estaban en la zona de la piscina.

Quinn y Rachel en el supermercado

-¿Está un poco lejos la casa no?-Pregunto Rachel mientras Cogía unos Vegetales en el carrito-

-Si…-contesto Quinn manejando el carrito-

-Aunque está alejado de todo el ruido de….me gusta…-siguió hablando la morena mientras esta vez metía en el carrito unos condimentos-

-Si….-

-¿Vas a estar diciendo Si a todo?-Pregunto en tono divertido mientras sostenía en sus manos una caja de cereal-

-Supongo…No puedo Negarte nada….-

-Podría volverme una niña Caprichosa…..-Dijo en tono bromista-

-Ya lo eres…..-Dijo la rubia con media sonrisa-

-Cierto….-Dijo Inflando las mejillas-

Las chicas siguieron metiendo algunas cosas más en el carrito y luego pagaron y volvieron al auto y comenzaron a manejar a casa.

Las chicas en la casa

-¿Entonces Esta bien?-Pregunto Lauren-

-Si, Dijo que solo tenía un poco de sueño…-

-Bien….. ¿Y llevan tiempo separadas?-

-…Creo que una semana…..-Contesto Mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol-

-Ambas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que las vi….-

-Obviamente Lauren….No nos vemos desde hace cuatro años….-Dijo con media sonrisa-¿Espera, Para bien o para mal?-

-Para Bien….-Riendo-

-Carla, deja de hablar unos momentos con tu nueva novia y lánzanos la pelota-Dijo Santana, Estas palabras hicieron que Carla y Lauren Se sonrojaran mientras brittany reía-

-No….no somos novias….ten-Contesto y le lanzo la pelota-

-Claro….-Dijo la latina mientras sujetaba la pelota-

-¿Y…en donde estábamos?-Pregunto la ojiverde volviendo a la silla asoleadora-

-Uh pues en que somos novias…-Dijo en tono bromista la Castaña-

-No te preocupes, ella siempre es así…-Contesto con media sonrisa-

-Bien….-

-Deben ser ellas….voy a abrir….-Dijo la ojiverde levantándose de la silla al escuchar el timbre, Luego se dirigió a la puerta y abrió-

-Hola, ya compramos-Dijo Rachel sonriente mientras entraba-

-Bienvenidas…-La saludo La pelinegra-

-Veo que me hicieron caso al no destrozar la casa…-dijo en tono divertido Quinn al entrar-

-Santana está en la piscina con Britt y Alex está durmiendo….-contesto Carla mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta-

-Bien, Compramos comida para los siguientes días-dijo Rachel mientras dejaba las bolsas en el mesón y comenzaba a guardarla en los lugares indicados por quinn-

-Bien….-

Las chicas guardaron las cosas compradas y luego se dirigieron a la piscina a hablar con Lauren y las demás, luego anocheció y todas se reunieron en la cocina mientras quinn preparaba la cena.

-¿Ya terminaste de hibernar?-Pregunto Santana al ver a Alex llegar a la cocina-

-….Si…solo necesitaba dormir un poco y una ducha fría…-contesto Alex con media sonrisa mientras se sentaba con las demás-

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Carla-

-Si….-contesto la rubia ojimarron-

Quinn termino de preparar la comida y se las sirvió a las chicas, luego todas se sentaron a comer y al terminar cada una se fue a su habitación.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-pregunto Lauren acostada al lado de Carla-

-¿Eh?...pues….si…ven acá…-contesto Carla estirando sus brazos,a,Lauren se acerco a ella y la abrazo-

-Mejor….-Dijo la castaña con media sonrisa y luego cerró los ojos-

…

-Gracias por venir…-Dijo brittany acostada abrazando a Santana-

-No es nada….duérmete-Dijo Santana y luego le dio un beso en la cabeza-

…

-Kitty….te compre una camita súper cómoda….¿porque no duermes allí?-Le reprendió Rachel a la cachorra-

-Quizás quiere dormir con nosotras…-dijo Quinn-

-¿Quieres que duerma con nosotras?-Pregunto la morena sonriente-

-Yo no tengo problema….ven, vamos a dormir-

La morena Sonrió y se acostó al lado de quinn con la cachorra en medio, le dio un pequeño beso a la rubia y luego ambas se durmieron.

… ….. … …. .. … …. … …. ….. ….. … ….. . … . …. …. …. … ….. … ….. …. ….. … …..

**La casa podría ser como la de las imágenes de los links**

** wp-content/uploads/2012/11/509d860eb3fc4b56c10002c5_casa-de-campo-el-ombu-oscar-gonzalez-moix_ **

** wp-content/uploads/2012/11/509d85d3b3fc4b56c10002ba_casa-de-campo-el-ombu-oscar-gonzalez-moix_foto_ **

** wp-content/uploads/2012/11/509d85c7b3fc4b56c10002b8_casa-de-campo-el-ombu-oscar-gonzalez-moix_ **

**Obviamente no me pertenecen, solo es para que tengan una idea de cómo es la casa.**

**Gracias por los Reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18**

–…..¿Necesitan ayuda? –Pregunto Carla Luego de un rato al ver a Quinn y Santana en la cocina juntas preparando el desayuno, pero de vez en cuando chocaban y murmuraban cosas.

–No, Estamos bien….¡JODER QUINN!-Exclamo Santana al chocar con Quinn y se le cayera lo que estaba preparando.

–¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas cocinar a mi sola? –Pregunto Quinn mientras limpiaba lo caído.

–Bien…. –Dijo la latina con molestia quitándose el delantal.

Quinn termino de cocinar y luego desayunaron.

– ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy? –Pregunto Rachel.

–Si quieren podemos ir hoy al lago…. –Contesto la ojimiel.

–¡Sí! –Exclamo Brittany.

–Por mi está bien…..–Dijo Alex tratando de ignorar el abrazo de Carla y Lauren–_Maldita sea…¿Desde cuándo Lauren es tan cariñosa?_ –Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

–Eso estaría bien…–Dijo Carla mientras Lauren la abrazaba por la espalda.

–De acuerdo, vayan a arreglarse–Indico La ojimiel.

Las chicas se arreglaron y prepararon y Luego se reunieron en la entrada de la casa, al estar todas listas Salieron y comenzaron a caminar siendo guiadas por quinn, luego de unos minutos llegaron.

Brittany al apenas divisar el lago se quito la ropa y se zambullo en el–¡Brittany, espera! –Exclamo Santana–Ya que…. –Dijo Resignada dando un largo suspiro, luego se quito la ropa y se acerco a la orilla del lago–¿Estás bien? No vuelvas a zambullir…. –Fue interrumpida por la ojiazul que la tomo de la mano y la metió al agua con ella.

Las demás chicas se quitaron la ropa y se metieron al lago, luego hicieron algo así como un picnic y comieron y volvieron al agua, un tiempo después decidieron volver a casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.

–¡Rachel, Brittany! Salgan ya…. –Dijo Quinn.

–Un rato mas quinny–Pidio Brittany haciendo pucheros mientras Rachel asentía.

–No, ya es tarde. Salgan del agua ya…–Dijo Santana.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño y salieron del agua murmurando cosas y haciendo pucheros.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –Pregunto Alex a Carla al verla Complicada Levantando la canasta donde llevaron la comida y un bolso donde llevaron las toallas para secarse.

Carla Levanto la canasta y se acomodo el bolso en el hombro–No, estoy bien. No te preocupes–Dijo con media sonrisa.

–Quiero ayudarte, Dame eso…. –Dijo la ojimarron Quitándole el bolso, Pero fue interrumpida por Lauren que también lo quiso agarrar.

–Yo….yo la ayudo. Yo lo llevo, no te preocupes….–Dijo la castaña agarrando el bolso–

Alex murmuro algo por lo bajo y luego le quito la canasta a la ojiverde–Yo llevo esto…no te molestes en llevar las cosas….–

–Ya estamos listas….–Dijo Rachel al terminar de vestirse.

Terminaron de recoger las cosas y volvieron a casa. al llegar se ducharon, Luego cenaron y al terminar se sentaron en los sillones de la sala a ver una película.

– ¿Y se supone que esta película es de miedo? –Pregunto Santana con media sonrisa.

–Que película tan mala…. –Se quejo Alex Bostezando.

Rachel iba a decir algo pero las luces titilaron y cambio de tema–Quinn…deja de jugar con las luces….–dijo abrazándola por el brazo.

–Rachel estoy sentada a tu lado….¿Cómo voy a jugar con las luces estando acá? –Dijo Quinn con media sonrisa.

–Lo que faltaba….Fantasmas en la casa….Muy bien en traernos a esta casa rubia…. –Dijo la Latina Dando un largo suspiro.

–No puedo creer que creas en esas cosas…. –Dijo la rubia ojimarron con media sonrisa.

–No puedo creer que seas tan idiota…–Contrarresto la latina.

Esta vez las luces se apagaron por unos segundos y volvió. A los segundos se escucho algo caer.

–Esto….esto no es divertido….–Titubeo Carla abrazando a Lauren por el brazo.

– ¿D-debe ser algo técnico, no? –Pregunto Lauren–Algunos de los cables o algo…. –Aseguro.

–Supongo….Voy a verificar…–Dijo la ojimiel levantándose del sofá.

–N-n-no….Quinn….Quédate aquí….–Pidió la pequeña morena temblando.

–Rach solo voy verificar la caja eléctrica….–Aseguro la rubia ojimiel.

–No…..no tardes….–Ordena la morena abrazando un cojín.

–Voy contigo…–Dijo Alex levantándose del sillón y se fue siguiendo a quinn.

Quinn y Alex se fueron a verificar la caja eléctrica mientras que las demás chicas se quedaron en la sala con un poco de miedo.

–¿Crees en los fantasmas,Berry? –Pregunto Santana en tono burlesco.

–C-claro que no….–Negó.

–Pues qué bien…..Porque he escuchado que en estas temporadas habita mucha actividad paranormal por las casas de campo….–Dijo Con una maliciosa sonrisa.

–Santana estas asustando a Britt….–Dijo Carla aun abrazada al brazo de Lauren.

Santana no se había percatado de ello y desvió rápidamente la mirada a su rubia, la chica estaba con los ojos cerrados abrazando un cojín–Britt….Britt, Perdon era solo una broma….–Dijo la latina con tono consolador–Ven acá….–Luego la abrazo.

–¡_Aah_–Escucharon la voz de Quinn y Alex.

–¡Quinn! –Exclamo preocupada Rachel.

–¡Alex! –Llamo Carla.

–_AAAhh!_ –Se les volvió a escuchar y a los segundo se escucho unos vidrios romperse.

Luego de eso no se escucho nada mas, Solo un largo silencio abrumador y a la vez terrorífico haciendo que las chicas palidecieran.

–D-deberíamos ir a ver….–Aconsejo Rachel.

–Si, yo voy…–Dijo Lauren levantándose del sofá.

–¡No!...Tú te quedas acá…D-debe haber sido un animal o algo….–Dijo Carla volviéndola a tomar del brazo y sentándola.

–Pues alguien tendrá que ir…–Dijo Santana aun abrazando a Brittany.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio todas las chicas en la sala observaron a Santana.

–¿Qué?...no me miren a mí, yo no voy a ir…..brittany está aterrorizada. –Se excuso la Latina.

–San por favor eres la mas ruda de acá….Yo abrazo a Britt, pero ve a ver qué ocurre con Quinn y Alex….–intento convencerla Rachel.

–Algún día me las pagaran….–Acepto la latina levantándose del sofá. –Ya vuelvo Britt–

Santana se fue y Rachel se sentó al lado de Brittany y la abrazo. Después de otros minutos de silencio y el frio viento entrando por las ventanas Lauren Decidió hablar.

–Voy a ver que pasa….–Dijo la castaña levantándose del sofá.

–L-Lau….Quédate acá….–Pidió Carla.

–Ninguna de las chicas han vuelto…..voy a ver que pa…..–Dijo pero no termino de hablar ya que las luces se fueron.

–¡AAH! –Chillaron Rachel y Brittany.

Las luces volvieron pero comenzaron a tititar, Dando una vista difícil a las chicas, de pronto desviaron la mirada a una de las paredes y se encontraron con tres sombras extrañas acercándose.

–¿Q-q-que es eso? –Pregunto con miedo Carla.

Las luces se fueron de nuevo dejando a las chicas pálidas del miedo sin poder ver nada. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos rápidos y Risas malvadas acercándose a ellas. Lo único que pudieron hacer las chicas fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza abrazándose entre si ya que no veían nada. luego Pasaron unos segundos de silencio tranquilizantes para las chicass,pero después que se tranquilizaron volvieron a escuchar los pasos y risas. Haciendo que se le alteren mas los nervios. Las risas y pasos llegaron a donde estaban las chicas y comenzaron a sentir que las envolvían unos brazos, al sentir los brazos envolviéndolas gritaron del miedo. Luego sintieron que las soltaron y se escucho algo así como un tropiezo y a los segundos una caída y volvieron las luces, dejando a la vista a tres personas con mascaras y Largas Sabanas negras cubriendo su cuerpo como un disfraz.

–Maldición….–Dijo uno de los enmascarados que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

–Te dije que tenias que recogerte más la sabana o tropezarías–Escucharon esta vez otro de los enmascarados.

–Bueno ya no importa, tuvimos nuestro momento de diversión–Hablo el tercero de los enmascarados.

A las chicas se les hiso muy conocidas las voces de los enmascarados, pero aun no se movían del sofá, estaban paralizadas del miedo observando a los enmascarados hablar animadamente.

–No fue la sabana, No veía nada –Aseguro el primer enmascarado que fue el que tropezó.

–¿Q-quinn? –Pregunto Rachel.

Los enmascarados se miraron entre si y asintieron, luego se quitaron las mascaras y las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo dejando ver a Santana, Quinn y Alex.

–¿Les gusto la broma? –Pregunto Quinn Sonriente.

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabriertas, luego Rachel decidió hablar.

–¿¡C-Como diablos nos va a gustar que nos asusten!? –Exclamo la morocha molesta–¡Estábamos preocupadas por ustedes, aparte de que nos moríamos del miedo! –Aseguro.

–Calma enano, Fue solo una broma, pensamos que ustedes también se divertirían al final….–Dijo Santana–Además yo fue la única perjudica ya que me caí….–

–¿están enojadas? –Pregunto Alex haciendo Cara de perrito triste.

–¡Por supuesto que estamos enojadas! –Exclamo molesta Lauren–¿Crees que eso fue divertido Alex? ¿Ver como Carla tiembla de miedo? –Pregunto Fulminando con la mirada a la Rubia ojimarron.

–Lauren Cálmate…..estoy bien…. –Intento Calmarla Carla.

–Carla está bien…..–Aseguro la rubia ojimarron–Además no me importan tus opiniones….–Dijo cruzándose de brazos–¿Rachel,Britt,Estan Bien? –Pregunto ignorando la mirada de Lauren.

–Si, Estamos bien,…..Pero en verdad estábamos asustadas….–Dijo Rachel.

–Perdónennos…..Solo queríamos divertirnos…..–Se disculpo Quinn.

–Si….Pero no vuelvan a hacer eso….–Dijo Carla.

–De acuerdo, Vayamos a dormir–Ordeno La ojimiel tomando a Rachel de la mano y llevándosela–Buenas noches…–Se despidió y entro a su habitación con la morena.

–NosotrasTambien, Vamos Britt–Dijo la latina tomando a britt de la mano y luego se fue.

Solo quedaron Carla, Alex y Lauren en la Sala, Que aun la Rubia y la Castaña estaban en un duelo de miradas.

–Lauren…..Lau….–La llamo Carla tomándola de brazo–Vayamos a dormir–Dijo sonriéndole.

–…..De acuerdo….–acepto la castaña y se dio media vuelta y se fue sin despedirse de la rubia ojimarron.

–Buenas noches….–Se despidió La ojiverde de la rubia dejando un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue detrás de la castaña.

Al siguiente día…

–¿Como amanecieron las gatitas asustadizas? –Pregunto Santana en tono divertido al entrar a la cocina y Sentarse.

–Buenos Días…..–Saludaron Quinn y Rachel.

–Buenos días….–Dijo Alex con desgano.

–Buenos días….–Dijeron Carla y Lauren.

Un largo silencio se formo, Rachel y Quinn cocinando, Brittany Jugando con kitty,Carla Jugaba con las manos de Lauren y Alex ignoraba eso mientras escribía en su telf..Santana al darse cuenta de la situación Planto una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Se había dado cuenta, no era tonta, se notaba a miles de kilómetros. Alex estaba Celosa. Pero la latina se preguntaba ¿porque estaba celosa si ella misma fue quien la dejo y se fue con Erika? Iba a investigar eso, no se quedaría con la duda. Y comenzaría a Investigar desde ese mismo dia,pero primero se divertiría un poco.

–Anoche fui por un vaso de agua y mmm escuche Risitas y gemidos desde la habitación de Carla y Lauren–Dijo la latina con media sonrisa, Sabía que era mentira pero quería divertirse viendo Alex–¿Estaban haciendo algo? –pregunto en tono divertido con una ceja levantada. Alex Frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras.

–No inventes cosas Santana….–Dijo Carla mientras soltaba las manos de la Castaña.

–¿Qué pasaría si en verdad hicimos algo? –Pregunto Lauren. Estas palabras dejaron a las demás chicas sorprendidas menos Alex que tenía el ceño fruncido e intentaba calmarse.

–Oh pues…..Nada, que bien por ustedes, Pero Alex….¿No te molestas? –Pregunto la Latina con tono burlesco.

–…¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?... –Dijo Alex tratando de mostrarse Calmada.

–Porque Carla…. –Dijo pero fue interrumpida por Quinn.

–SANTANA….¿Quieres los panes tostados o no? …. –Pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

–Pues claro que tostados rubia ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? –Dijo con molestia.

–Nada….es que algunos tienen diferentes gustos…..–Contesto la rubia ojimiel con media sonrisa al ver que la latina olvido el tema anterior.

Luego de eso con suerte el desayuno y el resto del día ocurrió tranquilo, Las risas de Rachel y Brittany, la protestas de Santana, y las palabras de quinn reprendiéndola y de vez en cuando unas miradas llena de furia y odio entre Alex y Lauren.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap. 19**

Una semana después

Brittany Practicaba sus pasos de baile junto con un compañero llamado Mike mientras santana Los observaba sentada con una sonrisa tonta, No había otra cosas que no le gustara más que observar a su rubia bailar.

-¿Qué tal estuve?-Pregunto Brittany al terminar la práctica y despedirse de su compañero.

-Genial….-Contesto Santana aun con la sonrisa tonta de enamorada.

-¿Nada mas?-Insistió haciendo puchero la rubia. Le encantaba cuando Santana La elogiaba.

-Mmmm….estuvo….-Dijo la latina colocándose su mano en su mentón Fingiendo pensar. La rubia negó con media sonrisa y se sentó a su lado-Estuvo….Genial….Eres….Hermosa…..y….Mi Bailarina Favorita…-Completo haciendo conteo con sus dedos-Aunque no me gusta que practiques con el niño asiático-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la ojiazul dando una pequeña risita mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la latina.

-Porque no-Respondió Cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia.

Brittany volvió e negar con media sonrisa, levanto su cabeza del hombro de la latina, le dio un pequeño beso y se levanto invitándola a ella a hacer la misma acción, Sabe que los celos de la latina hacia el chico son porque baila con él, ya se ha acostumbrado a esas pequeñas rabietas, sin embargo también le recuerda que le gusta bailar con ella.-Ven-La levanto jalándola de la mano, se alejo un momento de la latina y encendió el equipo y volvió tomándola de la cintura, Era una canción lenta por lo que tenían que seguir el ritmo lento, la latina coloco sus brazos en los hombros de la rubia y recostó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de esta. No podría pedir más nada cuando estaba en esa posición, abrazando a su rubia mientras bailaban a paso lento.

-Practico con Mike porque él es mi compañero de baile, ambos somos buenos bailando-Dijo la ojiazul mientras bailaban.

-Yo también se bailar….-Aseguro la latina frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Lo sé y me encanta bailar contigo-Dijo con media sonrisa, Santana también sonrió y siguieron bailando hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-¡AAAGH POR DIOS, QUINN ESTA INSOPORTABLE!-Grito Rachel cerrando la puerta con fuerza y luego comenzó a sobar sus sienes dando un largo suspiro. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Santana y Brittany observándola-Lo siento chicas, pensé que estaba sola…-

-Hola Rachie-La saludo brittany moviendo su mano y luego apago la música-

-¿Qué paso ahora?-Pregunto Santana con aburrimiento-

-Pues desde aquello siempre me contesta relacionando a puckerman con todo…..ES SOLO UNA MALDITA TAREA-Levanto la voz haciéndolas entender como si la rubia ojimiel estuviera presente.

-Yo también estaría así….-Razono la latina-Recuerda lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos en la fiesta-

-Lo sé…Pero es solo una tarea, además yo le deje las cosas bien claras a él-Aseguro la morena-

-Entonces deberías también decirle a Q….-Aconsejo Brittany.

-Ya lo hice….pero sigue con eso….-Dijo Rachel volviendo a dar otro suspiro, en eso las tres ven la puerta abrirse de nuevo y entra Alex.

-Maldita Lauren….Malditas Insinuaciones a Carla….Maldita Erika….Maldita entrenadora….Maldito Día….-Dijo Alex cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza.

-Al parecer otra también tiene un mal día…-Dijo Santana en tono burlón con una sonrisa malvada-

-Cállate….-Contesto molesta la rubia ojimarron.

-¿Qué ocurre Alex?-Le pregunto Brittany sentándose a su lado bajo la mirada de las morenas.

-Lauren, eso pasa…la maldita no deja de insinuarse a carla,la abraza, le da besos en la mejilla, frente y mano, le da regalitos y demás y Carla muy idiota que se deja, Llevan así tres días…..y Erika también idiota, estábamos en plena acción y detuvo todo para contestar su maldito telf.. ¡¿Quién diablos responde una llamada mientras se está en plena acción en la cama?!-Se pregunto para sí misma ofuscada y molesta dando un golpe a la pared.

-Te recuerdo que TU terminaste con Carla, por lo que no deberías estar celosa-Le reprocho Rachel-Además Lauren me cae bien….-agrego Mientras Brittany y Santana asentían.

-¿Ninguna me dará la razón? ¿Aunque sean unas palmaditas en la espalda de consuelo?-Pregunto con molestia y una ceja levantada. Las tres chicas Negaron haciendo que la rubia ojimarron diera un largo suspiro. Al parecer todos estaban en su contra ese día.

-¿Por qué no te lías con la nueva profesora de Historia?-Pregunto Santana en tono divertido-

-¡Santy!-Le reprocho brittany-

-¿Qué? Es sexy… ¿Le has visto los pechos Alex?-Dijo la latina tocándose los pechos haciendo referencia a la nombrada-Son grandes y…¡AUCH!-La rubia ojiazul le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza mientras que las otras dos reian-Britt era mentira….Tiene grandes y lindos pechos, Piernas De infarto y….-Fue interrumpida por un carraspeo de la rubia-Pero tú eres la que me gusta….-Concluyo con un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras las otras dos decían un ``Aaww`` de ternura-Silencio-Les reprocho haciendo reír a las tres-

-estoy con Erika, Santana…..Aunque no está mal la profesora…-Dijo La rubia ojimarron con media sonrisa-

-Pero estas con Erika…-Dijo la morena-

-¿y? Si engaño a Carla También puede engañar a esa perra ¡AUCH! ¡BRITTANY!-La rubia ojiazul le dio otro leve golpe en la cabeza-

-No quiero volver a hacer eso…..-Aseguro Alex bajando la cabeza-

-Lo que digas rubia oxigenada, Brittany y yo nos vamos a almorzar, nos vemos enano…-Se despidió y se llevo a brittany tomándola de la mano-

Al salir Santana y Brittany Rachel dio un largo suspiro y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

-¿tu también tienes un mal día?-Pregunto Alex-

-Si, Quinn esta insoportable….Cree que estoy haciendo cosas con puck-Respondió Rachel haciendo reír a la rubia-

-¿Con ese idiota? Deberías hablar con ella-Aconsejo la rubia ojimarron-

-Si lose, aunque lamentablemente me tengo que reunir hoy con el gorila….-

-¿quieres que hable con él?-

-No te preocupes, es solo una tarea, y quinn no entiende eso aun….-

-Bien-Se levanto y le estiro el brazo a la morena para que tomara su mano-Ven, vamos a almorzar-Le invito, Rachel tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la cafetería-

...

Quinn Esperaba impacientemente a Rachel en la cafetería, a pesar de haber discutido con ella a causa de celos quería almorzar con ella, Golpeaba el suelo repetidas veces con el pie mientras daba sorbos a su bebida, luego la vio llegar y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Terminaste tus cosas con puckerman?-Pregunto con molestia al verla sentarse a su lado, no pudo contenerse al preguntar.

-Oh Si. Lo disfrute mucho-Respondió Rachel con una sonrisa fingida mientras Alex se sentaba enfrente de ellas.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto La rubia ojimiel-

-Es mentira Quinn….-Aseguro Alex al notar el mutismo de la morena-

-Da igual….-Dijo para seguir comiendo.

-Eemmm Alex….-La llamo Rachel señalando una mesa cercana-

-…Maldita sea ¿Qué diablos le ocurre para hacer eso?-Dijo ofuscada Alex dando un leve golpe a la mesa-Juro que uno de estos días La golpeare…-Aseguro mientras veía a Carla y Lauren hablar animadamente y luego la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No que terminaste con Carla?-Pregunto Quinn observando la mesa señalada por la morena-no deberías tener celos…..-agrego volviendo su vista a la rubia ojimarron-

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya sé que no debería sentir celos! Pero no sé que me ocurre…..-Respondió Alex-

-Deberías escuchar a Alex…-Le reprocho Rachel a quinn-No Deberías tener celos, es solo una simple tarea…-

-estarás toda la tarde sola…con el….en su casa…..¿cómo diablos no quieres que me moleste y me de celos?-Dijo ofuscada la Rubia ojimiel-

-Oh dios contigo no se puede….-Dijo la morena dando un largo suspiro volviendo a su comida-

-Hola-Saludo brittany sentándose en la misma mesa que las chicas junto a Santana-

-¿Qué pasa Q?-Pregunto Santana al ver su cara-

-Nada….-Respondió volviendo a su comida-

-¿Alguien puede quitarle esa estúpida molestia y celos?-Pregunto Rachel luego de girar los ojos-

… ….. … …. … … … ….. ….. . ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. … …. … ….. …. …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….

Luego del almuerzo Alex se dirigió a su próxima clase que sería Historia, Realmente no estaba prestando atención, estaba metida en sus pensamientos haciendo un dibujo y no escucho a la profesora.

-bien chicos nos vemos en la próxima clase, Se pueden retirar-Dijo la Profesora y todos se levantaron y Alex.- ¿no vas a salir?-Pregunto afincándose frente ella en la mesa dejando a la vista su escote.

Alex levanto la mirada y se encontró con el escote-Eeh…..yo…..estaba…..eh….-Titubeo, luego desvió la mirada del escote-Estaba….haciendo un dibujo…..-Respondió-_No puede estar pasando, por dios-_pensó-

-Es muy lindo….-Dijo la profesora tomando la hoja y observándola-¿Te gustan los tiburones?-Pregunto al ver el dibujo. Era un tiburón y un buso,y a su alrededor corales y peces pequeños.

-Eemmm Si….. ¿Eres la nueva profesora, cierto?-Pregunto-

-Sí, Es mi primer trabajo, Recién me gradué de la Universidad-Respondió y coloco de nuevo el dibujo en la mesa-¿También dibujas personas?-

-S-si….A veces, Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir-Dijo guardando sus cosas-

-No, espera. ¿Podrias Dibujarme?-Pregunto con media sonrisa-

-Si, claro, pero será en otro momento, ya me tengo que ir-Repitió-

-Si no tienes ninguna otra clase podríamos hacerlo ahora-

-No, De verdad lo siento, Ya me tengo que ir, Alguien me espera.-Dijo Esto y se fue-

… … … …. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. ….. ….. …. …. … ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. … …. …. …. … … …. …. …. …. …

-Bueno Sexy Judía ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?-Pregunto con media sonrisa Puck-

-Escúchame bien puckerman-Dijo Rachel encarándolo y señalándolo mientras fruncía el ceño-Eh estado discutiendo con Quinn por esta estúpida tarea contigo, MI Quinn, MI NOVIA, y quiero arreglar las cosas con ellas así que me vas a ayudar y terminaremos esta tarea rápido para yo poder ir a su casa y hablar con ella-

-Calma nena-Dijo el mohicano subiendo los brazos fingiendo estar ofendido-Parece que no estás de humor hoy…-Bajo los brazos-¿La amas?-

-…Si….La amo….Más que a mi vida….-Confeso la morena Con media sonrisa-

-Perdón por lo de la fiesta…..-Se disculpo-

-No te preocupes….-

… … … … ….. … … ….. ….. … … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. … ….. …. ….

Carla Estaba parada Frente su Casa Junto a dos Guardaespaldas Llamados Alex y Lauren, Ninguna Negó Dejarla sola en ese momento. Su padre Estaba por llegar, Estaba un poco Nerviosa, No lo había visto desde aquel incidente y no sabía cómo tendría que actuar o hablar, por suerte Alex y Lauren estaban allí para ella, Un auto se estaciono Frente a la casa y El Hombre Bajo, Era un hombre más o menos alto, cabello negro y ojos marrones y llevaba un traje elegante, Pero no estaba solo, Estaba acompañado de un joven chico que tambien estaba vestido en un elegante traje negro. El hombre mayor Cerro la puerta del auto y se acerco a su hija.

- ¡Carla! Hija cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto El hombre Envolviéndola en un abrazo-

-Uh emm Bien papa ¿Tu como estas?-Respondió Luego del abrazo-

-Bien Cariño. ¿Dónde Está tu madre?-Pregunto Buscando a la nombrada con la mirada pero no la encontró-

-Fue al supermercado a comprar ingredientes para la cena-Respondió La ojiverde-

-Oh De acuerdo, Quería Presentarte a este Chico-dijo tomando al chico por los hombros-¿Es Joven y Apuesto eh?-Dijo en tono divertido-

-Encantado, Javier-Saludo el chico-

-Igualmente, Carla-Devolvio el saludo-

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo de su padre y ese chico?-Le susurro Lauren a Alex-

-Sí, Ambos Idiotas e hipócritas-Respondió Alex en susurro-

-Hola Alex-Saludo el hombre, Luego carraspeo-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-Agrego con una seria mirada-

-Hola -Saludo Secamente La rubia-

-¿Qué tal estas?-Pregunto el hombre-

-Bien…..¿Usted que tal esta? ¿Aun le duele la paliza? ¿Quiere recordar el dolor sentido aquella vez? Yo Estaría encantada en ayudarlo-Respondió la Chica con una sonrisa de superioridad-

-¡Alex!-La reprendió La ojiverde y luego la tomo del brazo-¿Podrías calmarte, por favor?-

-No te preocupes cariño, Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de personas….-

-¡Mire…-Alex Apretó los puños y se abalanzo al hombre pero fue detenida-

-Alex,Calmate-Dijo Lauren Tomándola del brazo con fuerza, La rubia se soltó en un movimiento brusco y encaro al hombre.

-Si intentas volver a hacerlo aquello a Carla, Juro que esta vez no me detendré y te matare-Amenazo La rubia, Luego se alejo del hombre y se Paro de nuevo junto a Lauren-

-¡Amor, Llegaste!-Exclamo la madre de Carla acercándose con algunas bolsas-

-¡Hola Hermosa!-Saludo el hombre abrazándola y luego le dio un pequeño beso-Dame eso,Dejame ayudarte-Le quito las bolsas a la mujer y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa-Carla despídete de tus amigas y entra a la casa-Dijo el Hombre y luego entro junto a la mujer y el chico que lo acompañaba-

-¿Si necesitas algo nos llamas si? Ese chico no me cae para nada bien…-Dijo Lauren envolviéndola en un abrazo mientras Alex fruncía el ceño y golpeaba el suelo con su pie-

-Gracias Lau-Agradecio la ojiverde luego del abrazo-

-Carla…..-Dijo Alex tomándola de los hombros-Perdón por lo que le dije a tu padre-se disculpo-Por favor si necesitas algo llámame-La abrazo y Luego le dio un beso en la frente-

-Gracias Alex-Agradeció la pelinegra-Ya tengo que entrar a casa, gracias a ambas por apoyarme-Dejo un beso en la mejilla de ambas y entro a la casa-

-Bueno…..Adiós Alex….-Se despidió Lauren Mientras Comenzaba a caminar-

-Hay-La llamo-¿En serio piensas irte y dejarla sola?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, La chica detuvo sus pasos y volteo a verla.

-Por supuesto que quiero quedarme con ella y cuidarla, pero eso no se va a poder-Respondió la castaña-

-¿Quién dice eso?-Pregunto la Rubia ojimarron con una Sonrisa de superioridad-

-¿Tienes una idea, cierto?-

-Por supuesto que sí-Respondió-

… …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. … …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …

Quinn estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama y escucho su telf. Sonar.

-_Estoy en la puerta, abre-_Leyo el mensaje recibido, La rubio giro los ojos y bajo a abrir-Hola Rachel ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunto Rachel. La rubio se corrió a un lado dejando el paso libre a la morena para que entrara-Era solo una simple tarea, Ya la termine-Dijo luego de entrar-

-¿Qué tiene que importarme eso a mí?-Pregunto La rubia fingiendo desinterés-

-Has estado todo el día enojada-Respondió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-

-¿No lo besaste ni nada?-

-¡Que no rubia tonta!-exclamo con media sonrisa-

-Perdón….-

-No tienes de que….-

-Claro que si…-

-Eso no importa ya…..Además te ves sexy enojada con esa ceja levantada-Agrego en tono divertido-

-Tonta-Dijo y luego la beso-


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20

-Ok aunque tenga que admitirlo…..-Dijo Alex, luego escucho su teléfono sonar y soltó un bufido de molestia, saco el aparato del bolsillo y contesto-¿Si?...¿Cómo?...¿Y dónde diablos estabas cuando ocurrió?...Vale, ya voy….no le digas nada aun a mi padre…..-corto la llamada y dio un largo suspiro mientras se sobaba las sienes-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Pregunto Lauren-

-Daniela cayo por las escaleras y quedo inconsciente, esta con la niñera en el hospital….-Comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido de la casa de Carla dejando a Lauren boquiabierta-

-¡Espera!-la siguió-Pero….¿está bien?...-

-La niñera no dijo mucho….-se detuvo-Mira….Si Carla nos necesita nos llamara, mi hermana esta en el hospital y no puedo clonarme y estar en distintos lugares al mismo tiempo-dijo con prisa-ahora me tengo que ir, ve a casa o nose….nos vemos luego…-se despidió y siguió caminando a paso rápido con destino hacia el hospital-

….. … … … ….. …. ….. ….. … … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … …. ….. … ….. ….. ….. … … … …. …

Ambas caminaban aparatosamente abrazadas, besándose,por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Quinn,cuando finalmente llegaron, La rubia giro la manilla de la puerta rápidamente con una mano, sin dejar de acariciar con la otra a la morena y besarla, ambas entraron y la morena empujo la puerta con el pie cerrándola, se miraron por unos segundos. La noche comenzaba a manifestarse y la imperante oscuridad rodeaba la cuidad, el brillo de las estrellas se hacía presente, las miradas fijas de las chicas directamente a sus ojos. Nada mas importaba que sus demandantes cuerpos. Rachel no tardo mas y se lanzo a los labios de la rubia de nuevo, ambas se dirigieron a la cama entre besos, la rubia deposito suavemente a la morena sobre la cama, a los pocos segundos se posiciono sobre esta y comenzó a desvestirla, quería sentirla, quería sentir su cálida piel. rápidamente bajo sus manos al borde de la blusa de la morena y se la quito, paso sus dedos delicadamente por su abdomen formando pequeños círculos, causando que a Rachel se le erizara la piel, esta no perdió tiempo y arranco en un movimiento audaz la blusa de la rubia.

-¿Estas…..Estas segura?-Susurro Quinn y luego la beso, La morena asintió y quito su propio sujetador, dejando a la vista sus pequeños pero deseables pechos, con locura la rubia beso insistentemente los pechos de la ojimarron mientras le quitaba la falda y la ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda, dejo su acción en los pechos para observar el hermoso cuerpo de la morena.

-D-deja de mirarme…-dijo Rachel sonrojada y con la voz entrecortada.

-Eres hermosa-Susurro Quinn, deslizo su dedo por la vulva de la morena que temblaba bajo su cuerpo, para sentir la calidez de aquel sitio que prometía recibirla, con uno de sus dedos la penetro con suavidad creando que Rachel arqueara su espalda gimiendo, luego agrego un segundo dedo y siguió con las penetraciones, esta vez mas rapidas, provocando un placentero orgasmo en la morena.

La urgencia se hiso presente y Quinn posiciono sus piernas haciendo que sus centros rozaran y así comenzaron con el vaivén, las reacciones placenteras e intensos jadeos eran la tonita, escucho complacida los fuertes gemidos que la morena le proporcionaba, llegaron juntas al sublime clímax entre el vaivén de sus cuerpos y el sudor post coital, sus pieles y rostros mostraban cansancio, aunque el juego aun no primeros orgasmos de miles de esa noche.

Al día siguiente.

Rachel yacía entre los brazos de Quinn con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de esta. Un rayo de sol choco contra el rostro de la rubia haciéndola despertar y maldecir por lo bajo, toda la molestia se desvaneció al notar a la morena entre sus brazos dormida, le acaricio el cabello mientras sonreía, luego beso su morena entreabrió sus ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con la ojiverde.

-Perdón, no quise despertarte-Se disculpo Quinn avergonzada.

La ojimarron negó con la cabeza y se aferro mas al cuerpo de la rubia-No lo hiciste-Aseguro-Buenos días-levanto su cabeza y la beso.

-Buenos días-Saludo luego del beso-

Se quedaron por unos minutos observándose con amor, luego la morena palideció.

-¿D-donde….donde está tu madre?-Pregunto Rachel con nerviosismo-

La rubia soltó una Carcajada y luego contesto-Regresa esta tarde, olvide decirte que fue a Nueva york por trabajo-

-Oh dios, que alivio, pensé que estaba acá-suspiro de alivio la ojimarron-

-Te amo-confeso la ojiverde, luego dejo un segundo beso en su cabeza, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño-

Rachel se quedo unos segundos estática en la cama, era la primera vez que la rubia le decía que la amaba, esbozó un gran sonrisa y escucho a Quinn desde el baño-_¿No vas a acompañarme?-_rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

… … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …. …. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. … …. … …. …. … …. … …. …. …. …. …. … .. …

La pequeña Daniela se removía sobre la camilla en la que estaba, entreabrió sus ojos y bostezo, giro la cabeza a un lado y se encontró con su hermana mayor Alex, quien estaba dormida en una silla al lado de la camilla.

-Alex….-la llamo la pequeña rubia.

La Rubia mayor despertó, se levanto y estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba-Hola enana-Saludo al sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Estas enojada?-

-¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada?-pregunto con media sonrisa-

-Me caí porque baje las escaleras corriendo...-

-Lo que importa es que estas bien, dentro de unas horas nos vamos a casa-

… … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …. …. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. … …. … …. …. … …. … …. …. …. …. …. … .. …

Santana tocaba impacientemente el timbre de la casa de Quinn, mientras a su lado estaba Brittany acariciando al gato del vecino.

-¡Vamos Rubia, abre!-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Quinn con un mini short y una camisa holgada.

-Hola-Saludo corriéndose a un lado dejándolas pasar, estas entraron y se sentaron en los sofás de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Quinn con aburrimiento-

-¿Qué qué pasa? Ayer te llame miles de veces para que me cubrieras luego del colegio en el entrenamiento, pero no contestaste-Explico molesta la latina-

-Perdón San, me sentía un poco mal y me vine a casa, luego llego Rachel disculpándose por lo de puck y….-se detuvo sonrojada-

-¿Y qué?-Pregunto brittany-

-Y….nada….vino a disculparse….-

-Claro…. -Dijo la latina-

En ese momento Rachel llegaba a la sala con una camisa holgada de tallas más grande que ella que la cubría hasta los muslos.

-Quinn yo….-Se detuvo al notar a santana con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada y a brittany sonriente-Hola chicas-las saludo con un movimiento de mano, a lo que brittany respondió de igual forma y Santana con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Al parecer no solo la disculpaste….-dijo Santana con una sonrisa burlona-

Días después. En el Mckinley.

Carla caminaba apresurada por los pasillos del mckinley mientras revisaba abrazaba contra su pecho unos libros, Lauren la vio y se apresuro y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-Sal conmigo-Dijo Lauren.

Para Carla fue como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima, detuvo sus pasos y la observo-¿Q-que…..que dijiste?-dijo atónita-

-Vamos, llevo días intentando captar tu atención con regalitos y demás, soy buena persona, soy linda, soy honesta, te doy obsequios, te amo….siempre estuve enamorada de ti….pero….Nunca te lo dije porque te veía muy feliz con alex, cometi un error al no decírtelo antes de irme hace cuatro años….-confeso-

-Lauren yo…..no sé qué decir…tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para mantener una relación en estos momentos….además de mi padre y Javier que no terminan de irse, sobre todo Javier, no para de estar insinuándoseme y mi padre que no deja de intentar meterme cosas en la cabeza de el-

-Te cuidare, te protegeré…..por favor….dame una oportunidad…..-Rogo la castaña mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la ojiverde.

Carla lo pensó por unos segundo y luego respondió-Yo…..Si, acepto…..veamos que tal nos va-dijo con media sonrisa-

Lauren esbozo una gran sonrisa y luego la abraso-Gracias-se separo de ella y la ayudo con los libros-

-Espero que sigas dándome regalos constantemente-Bromeo Carla y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-

… … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …. …. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. … …. … …. …. … …. … …. …. …. …. …. … .. …

**Perdón por hacer este cap. tan corto, he estado muy ocupada…..Cambiando de tema, este es mi primer lemon, intentare hacer los próximos mejores.**

**Gracias por los Follows, Favoritos y Reviews ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Cap.21

Las chicas almorzaban en la cafetería del una sumida en sus pensamientos. De repente Puck se sienta en medio de Quinn y Rachel.

-Hey sexy Ladies-Saludo el mohicano, a lo que las chicas devolvieron el saludo-Quería invitarlas a una fiesta, en mi casa-

-Fecha y hora-Dijo Santana-

-Mañana a eso de las nueve-Respondió el chico pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Quinn y Rachel-

-Asistiremos, puedes irte-Dijo Quinn intentando zafarse del fuerte brazo del chico-

-Calma rubia, nos vemos-el chico se levanto y se fue-

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar por unos minutos hasta que Carla cambio el tema de conversación.

-Lauren y yo tenemos algo que decirles-Dijo la ojiverde dándole una mirada de complicidad ala castaña-,Todas las chicas se les quedaron mirando esperando que prosiguiera menos Alex que parecía más interesada en la bebida que tomaba.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Rachel sonriente-

Carla se quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego decidió decirlo-Lauren y yo somos novias-Confeso bajo la sonrisa de Lauren, Rachel aplaudió y esbozó una gran sonrisa al igual que brittany, Quinn y Santana sonrieron y Alex comenzó a toser ya que se ahogo con la bebida al escuchar la confesión.

Santana se acerco al oído de la rubia ojimarron y susurro-Por idiota, haora te lo tienes que aguantar-luego con una gran sonrisa se separo y comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda-Calma, Calma, todas estamos emocionadas-

-¡Santana le vas a sacar un pulmón!-Exagero Rachel con una atemorizada mirada-

-Ya….estoy mejor….para-Dijo Alex recomponiéndose y deteniendo la siguiente palmada de la latina-

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Carla, a lo que la rubia ojimarron asintió-

-¿Segura?-esta vez pregunto Quinn, la chica volvió a asentir-

-Sí, si…..Carla….me parecese bien, no….me alegra que hayas encontrado a otra persona que te haga feliz-Dijo con media sonrisa-

-Gracias, yo….-

-Muy bien, sigamos con la comida, basta de cursilerías, felicidades carls-Interrumpio Santana volviendo a su comida, las demás negaron sonriendo y siguieron comiendo-

…. ….. ….. ….. …. … …. …. …. …. …. .. … … ….. …. . …. . ….. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. … …. …. … .. …. …. … …

Luego del almuerzo quinn acompaño a Rachel al auditorio a practicar algunas partiduras, al principio comenzaron concentradas pero….

-Q-quinn…podrían vernos….-Dijo Rachel entre Jadeos mientras Quinn la besaba por el cuello mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos-

-Dios Rachel….-dijo Quinn separándose de la morena, luego dio un largo suspiro-

-Me encanta que cause eso en ti, pero podrían vernos-Le dijo con cariño mientras le acomodaba la blusa-

-Lo sé pero….-trato de decir la rubia con puchero, pero un beso de Rachel la interrumpió-

-Ya, ya casi toca la hora del glee club-dijo luego del beso, la tomo de la mano y salieron juntas del auditorio.

Al salir un chico caminaba con un slushie y choco con Quinn, haciendo que el granizado cayera en el pecho de la rubia.

-Oh por dios, Quinn lo siento-Dijo un chico atemorizado-

-No te preocupes-dijo Rachel tomándolo por los hombros y dándole la vuelta-Corre…-lo empujo, el chico se alejo rápidamente-¿Estás bien?-pregunto a la rubia al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la chica estática-

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?-Dijo la rubia molesta frunciendo el ceño-

-Por lo menos ya te enfriaste…-bromeo-

-Cállate….ayúdame a limpiarme-la tomo de la mano y la llevo consigo a uno de los baños más cercanos-

…. ….. ….. ….. …. … …. …. …. …. …. .. … … ….. …. . …. . ….. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. … …. …. … .. …. …. … …

Alex buscaba algunas cosas en su casillero cuando Lauren camino hacia ella y se recostó en el casillero de al lado.

-¿Segura de que estas feliz?-Pregunto Lauren cruzada de brazos-

-Si ¿Qué más quiere que te diga? Solo cuídala y no dejes que le ocurra algo, no me interpondré….-Aseguro Alex cerrando el casillero con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño-

-Que bien….Pensé que harías alguna estupidez como cuando estábamos en primaria….-

-Lauren-se paro frente a ella con una dura mirada-No le eches leña al fuego, agradece que no haya hecho algo…-

-Oh cierto….me dijeron que traicionaste a Carla con otra chica….aun no has cambiado….sigues cometiendo estupideces-ignoro las palabras de la rubia-

-Yo…..-

-¿Tu que Alex?-Dijo con tono amenazante y luego la empujo-¿La traicionaste, vas con otra chica y te atreves a decir que aun la amas? Si la amaras no le hubieses hecho daño-

-Tú no sabes nada….quiero saber la cara que pondrá su padre al enterarse de que tiene una nueva novia….-

-Colocara una gran sonrisa, de eso estoy segura, somos muy diferentes, no como a ti que te desprecia-

Alex no necesito escuchar nada mas, empujo a la castaña haciéndola caer al suelo y comenzó a golpearla.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA!-grito la rubia mientras la golpeaba, todos los presentes en aquel pasillo formaban un círculo alrededor de la pelea.

Lauren se zafo y con agilidad se posiciono arriba de la rubia y comenzó a golpearla.

-¡CLARO QUE SI, SIEMPRE SUPE QUE TU NO ERAS BUENA PARA ELLA!-Grito la castaña entre golpes que le daba a la rubia en la cara-

Erika y Santana llegaron al lugar, cada una por distintos pasillos, y vieron el circulo formado en medio, ambas se acercaron y vieron a las chicas peleando, Santana rápidamente agarro a Lauren por la cintura y la jalo, alejándola de Alex, quien estaba tumbada en el suelo riendo amargamente mientras la sangre se hacía presente en su rostro, Erika se acerco a la rubia y la levanto pasando el brazo de la chica por sus hombros y ella sujetándola por la cintura.

-¡TU, SEXY CUATRO OJOS, LLEVATE A ALEX!-Grito Santana mientras sujetaba por la cintura con fuera a una furiosa Lauren que intentaba zafarse-

La morena de lentes rodo los ojos y se llevo a Alex a la enfermería, mientras que Santana arrastraba con dificultad a Lauren hacia uno de los baños.

…. ….. ….. ….. …. … …. …. …. …. …. .. … … ….. …. . …. . ….. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. … …. …. … .. …. …. … …

-Quinn, Rachel, Carla y Brittany estaban en el Club glee, junto a sus demás compañeros.

-Bueno chicos, Rachel me dijo que quería dedicarle una canción a alguien-Dijo Shuester con media sonrisa observando a quinn-Así que adelante, Rachel-la invito al centro del salón, la morena se levanto sonriente y se paro en el medio del salón y comenzó a cantar.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain  
I will never be the same  
Without you  
Without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you  
Without you

I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you  
Without...you

Oh, oh, oh  
You, you, you  
Without  
You, you, you  
Without you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you  
Without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you  
Without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you  
Without you

I can't look, I´m so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you  
Without...you

Oh, oh, oh  
You, you, you  
Without  
You, you, you  
Without..you

I am lost, I am vain  
I will never be the same  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you

La morena termino de cantar sonriente, los chicos le aplaudieron efusivamente y luego se sentó al lado de quinn, quien la brazo y luego le dio un pequeño beso.

-No sé qué hare contigo morena-dijo quinn luego del beso con media sonrisa-

En ese momento entro Santana al salón jalando del brazo a Lauren, quien tenía el labio inferior inflamado y una sutura en el pómulo izquierdo, Santana llego a los asiento y sentó a la castaña, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Por dios. ¿Qué ocurrió?-Dijo Rachel-

-Tus Novias discutieron y se lanzaron a trompadas-Explico santana con una sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose a Carla-

-Maldición Lauren,..Como te gusta volver al pasado-Dijo Carla, quien estaba revisando el rostro de la castaña a ver si no tenía ningún otra herida-

-tenía que dedenderte-Explico la castaña con dificultad a causa del labio inflamado.

…. ….. ….. ….. …. … …. …. …. …. …. .. … … ….. …. . …. . ….. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. … …. …. … .. …. …. … …

Luego del cub glee Brittany se dirigió hacia la alberca y se sentó en la orilla, dejando sus pies dentro de la piscina moviéndolos hacia adelante y atrás, Santana la encontró y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto con cariño la latina.

-Nada…Relajarme-Respondió la ojiazul con serenidad-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si…. -

-Ya veo….-

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio observando el agua, hasta que la rubia dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro y se dejo caer al agua.

-¡B-brittany! ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Te vs a refriar!-Exclamo Santana-

La ojiazul no respondió, se acerco a la latina y la jalo por los pies, haciéndola caer a ella también en el agua.

-¡Brittany!-Volvió a exclamar la latina luego de sacar la cabeza del agua y tomar una bocanada de aire-

-¿Qué?-Dijo la ojiazul fingiendo inocencia-

-¡Tu….! Ya verás…-amenazo acercándose lentamente a la rubia mientras esta reia,llego a ella y la beso, la ojiazul enredo sus piernas a la cintura de la latina al igual que sus brazos al cuello de esta, la latina nado hasta una de las paredes de la piscina y coloco a la rubia contra la pared, ambas estuvieron así besándose durante un par de minutos hasta que escucharon la voz de una persona.

-¡Hey, que diablos hacen allí!-Exclamo Sue-

-¡Entrenadora!-dijo Santana al separarse del beso-nosotras….-

-Salgan de la piscina ya-ordeno, las chicas rápidamente salieron sonrojadas-Vayan a ducharse y cambiarse-Malditos adolescentes hormonales….-dijo mientras las chicas se alejaban-

.

**Gracias por los reviews,follows y favoritos :3**


	22. Chapter 22

Cap.22

La noche comenzaba a caer y las chicas estaban arreglándose para la fiesta, Quinn ya estaba vestida, llevaba unas botas marrones hasta debajo de las rodillas, unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra, mientras Rachel lanzaba ropa por doquier de su armario a la cama buscando que ponerse y la rubia daba un largo suspiro.

-Rach…-la llamo la rubia quitando una blusa que cayó en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-respondió la morena con media sonrisa.

-Es…es solo una fiesta….eres hermosa con lo que te pongas, por favor decídete ya-rogó. Tener a Rachel caminando de un lado a otro en ropa interior para ella era muy tentador, además de que llevaba más o menos hora y media buscando que ponerse, Quinn comenzaba a impacientarse. Rachel lo noto y se decidió por una falta color pastel, unas zapatillas del mismo color y una blusa blanca, peino su cabello y luego retoco su maquillaje.

-Listo-Termino con una gran sonrisa-¿Cómo me veo?-

-Hermosa-aseguro la rubia, la tomo por la cintura y la beso-Ahora vámonos, Santana y las demás deben estar esperándonos-la tomo de la mano y salieron de la casa.

* * *

Alex despertó, no podía ver nada, sintió que tenía los ojos vendados, intento mover sus manos y estaban atadas, sus nervios comenzaron a hacerse notar, sintió un punzante dolor en la cabeza y un fino hilo de liquido tibio bajar desde su frente hasta su mentón, supuso que era sangre, lo único que recordaba era que estaba camino a la fiesta de puck. Luego todo se volvió negro.

-Mierda…-fue lo único que articulo entre dientes-

-¡Oh, Despertaste!-se escucho una entusiasta voz masculina que a la rubia le pareció conocida.

-… ¿Por qué estoy acá?-Pregunto intentando zafarse de amarre de las manos-

-Por más que intentes no podrás soltarte-fue lo único que respondió el hombre.

-Vale entonces ¿Quién eres?-intento con una segunda pregunta, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, comenzó a sentir miedo y nervios, aunque quería evitarlo, negarlo, no podía.

-Me temo que eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu ¿no se te hace conocida mi vos?-

* * *

-¿Dónde diablos estaban? Pensé que no vendrían-Dijo Santana al ver a Quinn y Rachel llegar, la música estaba un poco alta por lo que tuvo que elevar la voz.

-Nada importante-respondió Quinn-

-¿No han visto a Alex?-Pregunto Carla.

-Por dios, tu novia es Lauren-Dijo la latino rodando los ojos.

-Ya sé, pero ya debería de haber llegado-Aseguro la ojiverde y Quinn y Rachel asintieron.

-No te preocupes, de seguro llega en unos minutos-la reconforto Rachel con media sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Brittany?-pregunto quinn.

-Fue por algo de tomar-

-¡Hey, llegaron mis chicas favoritas!-exclamo puck sonriente envolviendo en un abrazo a quinn y rachel, las chicas se lo devolvieron con media sonrisa.

-Hola puck-saludo Rachel.

-hey-dijo quinn con media sonrisa.

-Quinn, se que piensas que busco algo con Rachel…pero quiero que sepas que no, puede ser una sexy, sexy judía-Quinn rodo los ojos-pero no haría tal cosa como separarlas-Confeso el mohicano dejando boquiabierta a la rubia, que puck fuera sincero y confesara tal cosa no ocurría todos los esbozo una sonrisa-Entonces…. ¿sin rencores?-

-…Sin rencores-Dijo la rubia, y luego envolvió en un segundo abrazo al judío.

-Bien, pues ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!-grito puck con una gran sonrisa, los demás gritaron apoyándolo y la música subió de volumen. Rachel tomo de la mano a Quinn y la arrastro a la pista baile.

* * *

-Para serte sincero me sorprende que te muestres tan tranquila-Hablo el hombre después de unos minutos de silencio-¿No tienes miedo de morir, o que te haga daño?-

Alex solo se quedo en silencio frunciendo su ceño.

-De acuerdo, entiendo, no quieres demostrarlo ¿Cierto?-Pregunto y luego golpeo el estomago haciendo que la rubia gimiera de dolor.

- creo que se quien….quien eres…-articulo la rubia intentando recuperar el aire.-Berd ¿Cierto? Carlos Berd.

-Correcto-

-Entonces….¿me tienes acá….por haber sido novia de tu hija?-

-¿Ya no lo eres?-

-Se nota a distancia que hablas tanto con tu hija…-

-Cállate-

-Ya no somos novias, pero…-

-Termina de hablar ya maldita sea-

-Hace unos días anuncio su noviazgo con…con una conocida de la infancia…parece muy feliz-

* * *

-Carla….Carla….creo que ya no deberías beber mas…-Dijo Lauren colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Por qué? Estoy…estoy bien ¿Qué acaso no ves? ¿Dónde esta Alex? ¡ALEX!-grito Carla ebria-

-Alex…Alex no está acá….por favor carla, dejame llevarte a casa, no creo que puedas beber mas-Le quito la bebida que tenía en la mano y la coloco en la barra que estaba a su lado.

-¡No! Estoy bien maldición, ven vamos a bailar-la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile.

-No rach, porfavor, ya no quiero bailar mas, estoy exhausta-Dijo Quinn sentada en un sofá con santana a su lado apoyándola, ni Brittany ni Rachel habían dejado descansar a la ojimiel y la latina.

-Por dios, parecen unas ancianas, dejen de quejarse.-Recrimino Rachel pasada de copas.

-Vamos Santy-Dijo Brittany acariciando la mejilla de la latina.

-Britt, ya no puedo bailar más, hemos estado bailando desde que llagamos-se quejo Santana con puchero.

-Vale-Acepto la morena sentándose en medio de ambas-Quejonas…-murmuro cruzada de brazos mientras brittany se sentaba al lado de la latina.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Quinn-

-Nada-Respondió la morena con una sonrisa-

* * *

-Estuve a punto de mandarte a un reformatorio o algo así ¿Sabes? Pero….Carla me convenció de que no lo hiciera-

-¿Por qué intentaste….? Emm eso…..sabes a los que me refiero-

-No quería aceptar a Carla al principio, la furia me cegó-

-Claro…-

El hombre le dio un segundo golpe a la rubia atada pero esta vez en la cara.

-Mande a Erika para que te alejara de ella-

-¿Qué?-

-Erika no te ama…yo la envié para que te alejara de carla, al igual que la nueva profesora de historia, si no funcionaba con una tenía que intentar con otra-

-¿y piensas que alejándome de carla, ella dejara de ser lesbiana?-

-Es un principio, por eso traje a Javier, no me importa esa nueva novia que tiene-

Alex comenzó a reír por lo bajo, pero no pudo aguantar y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡¿de qué mierda te ríes?!-le golpeo nuevamente la cara.

-Es que…es que uff…..maldición…. ¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?-exploto en una nueva carcajada sin importar que el hombre le haya dado un cuarto golpe. Tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo hablando-Vale, Entonces… ¿obligaras a Carla a enamorarse de Javier y ya? ¿Y vivirán felices por siempre? ¿Qué tal si ella decide no dejar a Lauren? ¿Qué tal si conoce a otra chica cuando este con Javier?-

-Eso no tiene que importarte-

-¿Para qué me tienes acá?-

-Estuviste a punto de matarme, tengo que vengarme ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón, aunque suena estúpido-

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?-

-…Amo a Carla, la verdad es que nunca la dejaría sola, se que le falle, tengo eso claro, pero siento que tengo la necesidad de estar a su lado, y por más que odie a Lauren…Carla parece feliz con ella, Aunque digas que la aceptas sé que no es verdad, pero es tu hija, debes amarla, respetarla y aceptarla tal y como es, sé que me pase de la línea casi matándote, pero no me pude contener, no pude soportar esa imagen de Carla sufriendo y llorando, entiendo que quieras tomar venganza, que me odies, pero nunca, nunca dejare de amar a carla,aunque ambas estemos con distintas personas, nunca la abandonare.-

-Que conmovedor-se escucho una segunda voz, pero esta vez femenina.

-¿Erika?-pregunto la rubia.

-¿Sigues enamorada de Carla estando conmigo?-Pregunto la morena sentándose en el regazo de la rubia atada.-Eso está mal-susurro mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la rubia-¿Carlos, porque la golpeaste?-

-Eso no tiene porque importarte-

-Claro que sí, no creo que se lo merezca-luego llevo su boca al cuello de la rubia y comenzó a besarlos, dejo una fuerte mordida en el hombro haciendo que la atada se quejara.

-E….Erika….-

-¿Si?-

-Maldición erika,deja tus juegos para después-Dijo el hombre molesto-

-Erika… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué qué?-

-¿Por qué….porque mentiste?-

-Vamos Alex, todo el mundo miente-

* * *

Unas cuatro o cinco horas después, la fiesta acabo y todos se fueron a su casa, Quinn y Rachel caminaban por la acera, la rubia sujetando por la cintura a la morena ya que esta estaba ebria y tambaleaba.

-Sabía que no debía dejarte beber tanto…-

-Estoy bien…. ¿tu estas bien?-pregunto cariñosamente con la cabeza recostaba en el hombro de la rubia.

-Más o menos…-

-¿sabes? He estado pensando y…me gustaría ir contigo a New Heaven-

-¿Qué? ¿Rachel, que ocurrirá con NYADA, con Broadway?-

-Quiero estar contigo… ¿es mucho pedir?-

-No, no rachel, no echaras a la basura tus sueños por mí-

-TÚ eres mi sueño-confeso la morena haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Rachel…es muy lindo lo que dijiste….pero no permitiré que abandones tus sueños-

-¿Qué?-

-Vas a ir a NYADA y triunfaras en Broadway-

-No eres nadie para decidir eso-aspeto separándose de ella con brusquedad.

-¿Disculpa? Soy tu novia, y me preocupo por ti, y quiero que triunfes, no abandonaras todo por ir conmigo a Yale-

-puedo estudiar en Yale otra cosa-

-No permitiré eso-

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!-exclamo girándose para encarar a la rubia-

-a mi nada, a ti si, estas ebria, no discutiré nada mas contigo hasta que estés sobria, daré por terminada esta conversación-sentencio Quinn con tono molesto.

Rachel golpeo el suelo con su pie con fuerza dando un gritito de molestia cual niña caprichosa, la fulmino con la mirada unos segundos y siguió caminando a paso rápido, Cruzo la calle sin ver a los lados y la rubia, quien estaba un par de metros tras ella noto unas luces acercarse.

-¡RACHEL!-

* * *

**Bueno, discúlpenme por tardar en actualizar, estuve enferma de la garganta y el pecho, ni siquiera podía hablar, incluso unas pocas veces escupí sangre, no saben el miedo que me dio al toser y escupir sangre, Lo sé soy muy dramática xD pero mi hermana (que es doctora) me dijo que era por la misma garganta que estaba lastimada. Pero ya estoy mejor, dejando de un lado los problemas emocionales, de milagro me salió este cap. he estado un poco bloqueada. Quizás suba el siguiente cap. Mañana.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos.**

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo :3**


	23. Chapter 23

Cap.23

Dos días después.

Quinn despertó, vio a su alrededor y se encontró con esas horribles e inquietantes paredes blancas y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Pregunto Rachel entrando a la habitación.

-Si…-Respondió Quinn-Rachel, quiero irme de aquí…-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Aun no…las enfermeras dijeron que tienes que quedarte acá hasta mañana.-

Quinn se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Luego dio un largo suspiro y se quedo observando fijamente el rostro de rachel,la morena estaba con la mirada baja, parecía desanimada. Sabía que se sentía culpable.

-Rach…no fue tu culpa…-Aseguro la Rubia.

Rachel sonrió tristemente y tomo de la mano a quinn.-Claro que si, fue mi culpa, estaba ebria,comenze una estúpida discusión y cruce la calle sin ver hacia los lados….y tu….tu por salvarme, te fracturaste la pierna…-

-Deja de culparte-Le recrimino-Si, lo hice para protegerte, porque quise, porque te amo ¿Piensas que hubiese sido mejor que fueras tú la que estuviera en una de estas malditas camillas, con un collarin, una intravenosa y demás cosas? Si no hubiese actuado rápido, de seguro estarías mucho peor que yo en estos momentos…-

Rachel intento decir algo pero le interrumpió la madre de quinn.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi Quinnie?-Pregunto Judy entrando a la habitación con media sonrisa.

-Mejor…-Respondió la ojimiel.

Judy dio un cálido abrazo a Rachel y luego a Quinn.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-Aseguro la rubia mayor.-

-¿ , aun no saben nada de Alex?-Pregunto Rachel.

-Rachie, te he dicho que me llames Judy-La Morena asintió-Aun no saben nada…-

* * *

Alex aun seguía atada a la silla, solo que ya no tenía los ojos vendados, todo era silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido de un constante goteo de alguna de las tuberías que estaba cerca, paredes deterioradas, olor detestable y cero ventanas. Erika estaba sentada enfrente de ella mientras fruncía el ceño y sujetaba en sus manos un plato de comida.

-Alex porfavor, come-Rogo Erika.

Alex solo se quedo en silencio observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien…no comas, al fin y al cabo tus eres la que pasara hambre...-dijo irritada la morena, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de la rubia la detuvo.

-…Ambos están dementes…-

-…Lo sé…-

* * *

Carla se encontraba en la estación de policías, en compañía de Lauren y el padre de Alex, varias personas le observaban debido al espectáculo que estaba mostrando.

-¡TIENEN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡LES ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ESTA DE-SA-PA-RE-CI-DA! ¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDEN?! ¡PODRIA ESTAR EN PELIGRO! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES!-Grito Carla exasperada.

Lauren la tomo de los hombros e intento calmarla.

-Carla…están haciendo lo posible, no tienes que actuar así…-

-¡¿Tu también?! ¡¿Haciendo lo posible?! ¡¿HACER LO POSIBLE ES SENTARSE EN ESE MALDITO SILLON Y COMER COMO UN CERDO?!

-Señorita, le pido por favor que se calme…-Dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Carla, yo también estoy preocupado por alex, es mi hija, pero tenemos que calmarnos y esperar-Hablo el padre de Alex con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Lo sé, señor Steward….pero….-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo y nos tranquilizamos los tres?-Invito el hombre.

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto La castaña.

-…Vamos…-acepto la ojiverde dando un largo suspiro.

* * *

Unas horas después Judy fue a su casa a descansar y Rachel se quedo con Quinn, La morena de vez en cuando le cantaba para divertirla un poco, pero luego ambas se quedaron sin ideas para distraerse y quedaron en silencio.

-…Siempre he tenido la fantasía de hacerlo contigo en un hospital…-Soltó la rubia con media sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

-¡Quinn!-

-¿Qué?-

-Olvídalo…-la morena se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada, pero solo duro unos pocos segundos ya que no podía evitar los ojos de la rubia que estaban encima suyo. Quinn con media sonrisa la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia ella y la beso, Rachel al instante correspondió el beso.-Quinn…podrían vernos…. -Dijo entre besos.

-Eso…es lo emocionante….-Tomo de la cintura a la morena mientras esta soltaba una risita y la subió consigo a la camilla. Rachel no perdió tiempo y se acomodo sobre el cuerpo de quinn, tratando de no lastimarla. La rubia coloco sus manos en el trasero de la morena y comenzó a apretarlo y masajearlo, causando gemidos en la morena. Rachel en busca de mas contacto con la piel de quinn se quito la blusa y desabotono la bata de hospital de la rubia.

-Eres Hermosa…-Susurro Quinn sobre el cuello de la morena, desplazo su mano izquierda hasta el botón del jean de la morena, lo desabrocho e introdujo su mano y comenzó a penetrarla, haciendo que Rachel arqueara la espalda del placer.

-Quinn-Dijo Rachel en un suspiro, luego mordió su labio inferior.

Unos segundos después Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió el hombro de Quinn para evitar hacer mucho ruido. Quinn sintió las paredes vaginales apretar sus dedos y acelero el ritmo. Segundos después Rachel mordió más fuerte el hombro de la rubia y se desplomo sobre esta.

-Fantasía cumplida…-Dijo Quinn sonriente mientras sacaba sus dedos y los guiaba a su boca y acariciaba la espalda de la morena.

-No, no….aun faltas tú-susurro Rachel sensualmente y guio su boca al cuello de quinn mientras masajeaba ambos pechos de esta.

Unas horas después ambas yacían en la camilla, Rachel sobre Quinn, ambas dormidas y arropadas por una cobija que deposito Judy sobre ellas al volver y encontrarlas dormidas, por suerte ninguna de las dos estaban completamente desnudas.

* * *

Luego de ir a la cafetería más cercana con el padre de Alex y Lauren, el señor Steward le pidió que fuera a su casa a descansar, Luego de negarse unas cuatro veces, acepto y fue a su casa, Tomo una ducha y se acostó en su cama e intento dormir, pero era imposible. Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a su escritorio y encendió el portátil.

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto Javier acercándose a ella con media sonrisa.

-Acá….intentando distraerme….-Respondió Carla indiferente mientras fruncía el ceño-Si no te molesta, me gustaría estar sola, así que retirate, por favor, además, no te di permiso de entrar a mi habitación…-

-Tienes Razon, lo siento-Respondió el chico mientras comenzaba a masajear los hombros de la ojiverde.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto levantándose bruscamente del asiento.

-Solo quería ayudar, se nota que esta tensa….-se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello.

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito, haora por favor sal de mi habitación-Se alejo del chico y señalo la puerta.

-Vamos Carla….-Se acerco a ella y la tomo con fuerza de las muñecas.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Suéltame!-Intento zafarse pero era imposible, el chico tenía fuerza.

-Tu padre me dijo que nos casaremos después de tu graduacion, asi que tenemos que comenzar a tratarnos como una pareja feliz-Sentencio el chico bajo los ojos abierto como platos de Carla. Ejerció más fuerza y tumbo a la pelinegra sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella.

-¡Sueltame!-Rogo Carla mientras las lagrimas se desplazaban por su rostro. Javier le ignoro y dificultosamente le quito el short que llevaba la ojiverde, dejándola en bragas y camisa.

-¡SUELTAME!-Grito La ojiverde.

-_¿Carla?-_se escucho la voz de su madre y luego la puerta principal cerrarse.

Javier frunció el seño y se levanto de la cama-Si llegas a decir algo de esto…te ira peor-Le amenazo y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Carla inmediatamente se coloco de nuevo el short y se tiro a la cama a llorar, mientras pensaba que era mentira, su padre nunca cambio y aun no la aceptaba, golpeo a causa de la impotencia una de las almohadas y siguió llorando amargamente.

-¿Carla?-Dijo su madre entrando a la habitación-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-le pregunto sentándose a su lado. Carla solo golpeo de nuevo la almohada y se aferro a su madre con fuerza mientras seguía llorando y la mujer la consolaba aun sin saber porque la ojiverde lloraba.

* * *

Brittany y Santana caminaban por el hospital con el objetivo de llegar a la habitación de Quinn, Brittany, tomada de la mano de Santana, fulminaba con la mirada algunas enfermeras que observaban a su latina cual depredador a su presa, pero al parecer Santana hacia caso omiso a las enfermeras y seguía caminando con media sonrisa. unos segundos después llegaron a la habitación de la ojimiel.

-Hey Q como… ¡AY POR DIOS, NO SEAN TAN PERVERTIDAS!-Exclamo mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Luego de Quinn y Rachel despertar, la morena decidió mimar a la rubia con besos y acaricias, por suerte ninguna enfermera o alguno de sus padres había entrado a la habitación.

-Silencio Santana, solo nos estábamos mimando….-Dijo Quinn mientras ayudaba a Rachel a bajar de la camilla sin que la morena la lastimara.

-Hola Quinnie-Saludo Brittany mientras la abrazaba, luego abrazo a Rachel-Hola Rachie-

-Bueno, ignorando que las encontramos devorándose la boca y manoseándose ¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto la latina.

* * *

Erika volvió a la habitación con un nuevo plato de comida.

-No tengo hambre….-Dijo Alex desviando la mirada.

-Estas pálida-Se sentó de nuevo frente a la rubia preparada para darle de comer, pero Alex se negó-

-¿Cuándo me dejaran ir?-

-Eso es decisión de Carlos-

-Erika…-

* * *

**Bueno acá esta el cap. Me puse a escribirlo el 31 pero no tuve tiempo y lo deje a la mitad, luego intente el 1 pero pase casi todo el día durmiendo debido al fiestón del 31 xD luego quise terminar de escribirlo el 2 pero mi novia me saco de la casa a rastras para ir a la playa, y cuando me puse a terminar de escribirlo ayer, era el cumple de mi padre y lo celebramos en casa de mi tío y pues, llegue a mi casa hoy y al fin pude terminarlo xD. Borre la otra historia de zombies porque no tenía tanta inspiración para esa, Quizás la reescriba pero con algunos cambios. **

**Feliz Año Nuevo. Un poco atrasado xD**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :3**


End file.
